Começar a ser
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Lily Luna Potter estava acostumada a ser popular e ter uma suposta vida perfeita em Hogwarts, mas um acidente pode mudar esse cenário. Ela começa a ser uma pessoa diferente com a ajuda de seu primo Hugo Weasley.
1. O acidente

_**N/A:** Minha primeira LongFic de Hugo/Lily é baseada no seriado Everwood. BASEADA não é uma CÓPIA. Os destinos dos personagens vão ser diferentes do da série, mas a idéia principal é tirada de lá._

_Quero agradecer a Andie, a primeira que ficou sabendo da minha vontade de escrever essa fic, e que está betando ela para mim._

* * *

><p><strong>O acidente<strong>

Começar é sempre chato, é tudo sempre igual, e tudo muito diferente ao mesmo tempo. Hugo Weasley caminhava para seu primeiro dia de aula no quinto ano. Sentou-se em uma das quatro mesas principais do grande salão esperando pela monótona seleção de casas dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Olhou em volta e reparou que alunos de casas diferentes sentavam juntos, sem aquela distinção rígida que sempre teve. O que o fez se perguntar do porque de ainda insistirem em fazerem as seleções de casas. Foi então que ele olhou o grupo "popular" da grifinória sentado numa mesa em um canto restritamente reservado, o que respondeu sua pergunta mental.

Neste grupo pertenciam Lily Potter, Sam Wade e outros pares. Todos lindos, imitados nos gostos que tem por seus bajuladores, e um exemplo a ser seguido pela escola inteira. Bom, quase a escola inteira.

- Dá pra acreditar que há uma semana ela estava conversando com a gente e agora esta assim?

- A Lily sempre foi assim Rose – disse Alvo Potter para a prima da mesma idade – querendo ser popular, o centro das atenções, ela é pior que o James.

- Ah, mas bem que ela podia conversar normal com a gente não é? Agora ela tem vergonha da família é isso?...

Hugo fingia que acompanhava as reclamações rotineiras de cada ano de sua irmã, colocou fones no ouvido e ligou seu Ipod, num rock pesado e começou a jantar já que finalmente o banquete havia sido servido.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – gritou Scorpius chegando à mesa perto dos amigos e tirando os fones do Hugo para que ele o escutasse – Sabem a gostosa da Madison do quarto ano? Está totalmente na minha só por causa do meu distintivo de monitor chefe.

- É só isso que você consegue né Scorpius? Garotas mais novas que você! Vê se cresce! – Rose gritou se levantando da mesa e começando a andar.

- Aonde vai Rose? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Fazer meu trabalho de monitora pela Grifinória enquanto você não faz o seu pela Sonserina.

- Ela fica linda nervosa não fica? – perguntou o loiro para Alvo admirando a amiga se distanciar cada vez mais deles.

- Quando vai confessar que gosta dela? – perguntou o melhor amigo.

- Jamais, ela que tem que confessar que gosta de mim – Scorpius virou-se começando a comer e olhou para Hugo que continuava calado observando a prima ao longe – Ei Hugo, você fala?

O ruivo suspirou e olhou para o loiro pela primeira vez na conversa.

- Só quando é necessário.

- É que não implicou comigo por fazer jogos com sua irmã, isso é realmente estranho.

- Perdi a fome – Hugo anunciou se levantando da mesa pegando suas coisas e se encaminhando para fora do grande salão.

- Quando ele vai confessar que gosta da prima? Está tão na cara – disse Scorpius para Alvo com a boca lotada de comida.

- Pra quê se minha irmã mudou? Ela não é a Lily pela qual ele se apaixonou – explicou o moreno olhando para a irmã menor beijando um rapaz.

xx

- E aí como foram suas férias? – perguntou Lorcan Scamander para Hugo quando se encaminhavam juntos para a primeira aula da manhã de segunda-feira.

- Fiquei o tempo todo jogando vídeo-game, assistindo animes, lendo mangás. Foi ótimo e o seu?

- Cara! Você é muito nerd!

- Não sou nerd Lorcan, estou longe de ser, quantas vezes vou ter que te explicar que quem faz isso no mundo dos Trouxas não é nerd?

O amigo loiro apenas deu de ombros.

- Agora não vai poder utilizar esses aparelhos eletrônicos aqui em Hogwarts já que não pega.

- Quem disse? – questionou Hugo mostrando um vídeo-game de mão ao amigo funcionando perfeitamente.

- Como?

- Tem suas vantagens ser neto de Arthur Weasley e filho da bruxa mais inteligente – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo – Quer saber? – Hugo perguntou começando a se dirigir a grande porta principal do Hall.

- Aonde vai? Você tem aula com o Binns agora! – gritou Lorcan para Hugo o vendo distanciar.

O ruivo se virou e acenou ao amigo.

Ele não estava nem um pouco com vontade de ouvir sobre as mesmas guerras de duendes de décadas atrás que o professor fantasma amava falar. Com sua mochila nas costas Hugo adentrou a Floresta Proibida e fez seu caminho rotineiro quando fugia da loucura da escola, sentou-se numa árvore tombada onde logo a frente partes do lado negro eram visíveis.

Notou que um grupo de amigos se divertia na margem, todos com roupas de banho, pareciam nem se importar com o vento gelado que passava por eles e nem pelas horas matinais, na verdade pareciam que estavam ali há um bom tempo. Estavam aproveitando os últimos suspiros do verão.

Era o grupo popular de sua prima Lily Potter, ele conseguia visualizá-los, mas eles jamais saberiam que tinha alguém na clareira os observando.

Notou que eles subiam num galho de uma antiga árvore inclinado e faziam com se ele fosse um trampolim, pulando e fazendo performances antes de caírem no lago jogando água para todos os lados.

Hugo não conseguia desgrudar os olhos em cada movimento que sua prima fazia. Ela estava sentada em cima de uma grande pedra, aproveitando o sol com os olhos fechados, seus longos cabelos ruivos e lisos iam até a cintura enquanto uma franja fazia contraste como se dissesse: "Sou apenas uma garota aprendendo a viver", seu rosto perfeitamente moldado acentuava a sua beleza, mostrando que uma garota de apenas quinze anos podia atrair muito mais os rapazes que as garotas de dezessete da escola.

Tentando distrair seus pensamentos o garoto abriu sua mochila e pegou pedaços de pergaminho, pena e tinteiro.

Fazendo linhas e separando em quadros, começou a desenhar duas crianças, uma menina e um menino de frente a um telescópio. Em balões ele ditava as falas:

_- Sabia que existe um dragão na Lua? – o garoto falou._

_- Mas dragões de verdade, como aqui? Mas a Lua é tão pequena – exclamou a garotinha assustada – Como um dragão consegue ficar nela?_

_- Olhe nesse telescópio e você verá como a Lua é grande e onde está o Dragão._

_A garotinha no desenho obedeceu, mas pela sua feição confusa perguntou:_

_- Não estou vendo d__ragão nenhum Hugo!_

_- É difícil achar da primeira vez Lily._

_- Ei! Promete me levar até a Lua um dia e me mostrar esse Dragão?_

_- Só se ir comigo e apenas comigo._

_- E com quem mais preferiria ir?_

_O garotinho sorriu e ambos deitaram na grama olhando as estrelas_

Hugo parou seu desenho e voltou a encarar a prima triste. Lembranças de tempos atrás pareciam tão distantes e irreais agora.

- Ei Lils – Sam Wade chegou perto dela e a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Para! – ela gritou se distanciando dele e rindo quando ele sacudiu seus cabelos molhados.

- Quanto para minha performance? – perguntou voltando a se aproximar dela.

- Seus pés não estavam colados quando pulou. 5.5. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas fingindo estar indignado – Isso sem falar na água que jogou com o impacto, pensando melhor 4.5.

- Você é perversa. A juíza russa me deu 10.

- Isso porque ela tem uma queda por você, sem contar que ela foi criada pela sua imaginação e pelo seu Ego enorme...

Ela riu fazendo coro a ele.

- Pobre juíza russa, vou ter que decepcioná-la, já que só tenho olhos para você – disse Sam beijando Lily antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Hugo imaginando o que tanto o casal falava, voltou a fazer quadros no pergaminho, desenhava a cena que via em sua frente e emoldurava as falas saindo como balões dos personagens de sua historia em quadrinho:

_- Ei Lily lembra como seu verão foi torturante sem mim?_

_- Não imagina o quanto, tive que aturar meus primos chatos, estava louca para vir aqui e ficar te beijando o dia inteiro e rindo daqueles babacas._

_- Inclusive daquele seu primo ruivo?_

_- Quem? O Hugo? Dá pra acreditar que ele ainda se lembra da gente combinando de ir para a Lua juntos? É tão patético._

_- Lembre-se que ele jamais fará isso com você – e então no desenho ambos se beijaram._

Hugo parou de criar sua história e voltou a observá-los.

Lily e Sam separam seus lábios, ele ficou olhando para o lago vendo seus amigos pularem sorrindo. Lily observava o namorado tentando decifrar os pensamentos dele, não aguentando mais de curiosidade, falou:

- Se eu fizer uma pergunta de garota, você promete não rir?

- Não. – Sam sacudiu a cabeça brincando.

Ela sorriu, mas perguntou:

- O que estava pensando agora, segundos atrás, enquanto olhava para frente, na verdade olhando para nada?

- Nada, só pensando na aula chata de poções que o sétimo ano deve estar tendo agora, e eu estou aqui me divertindo.

- Ah – ela exclamou meio chateada desviando seu olhar do dele.

- Olha, eu não posso pensar em você a cada segundo do dia Lils – ela riu ainda não o encarando – Ás vezes tenho que pensar em coisas de homem, como quadribol, e as jogadoras perfeitas do Harpias de Holyhead.

Ela olhou-o levantando as sobrancelhas e exclamou:

- Já entendi.

- Tudo bem, talvez não seja só a aula chata de Poções do sétimo ano – ele confessou.

- Continue – ela pediu virando seu corpo de frente a ele.

- Eu estava pensando em apenas nós dois nadando aqui ano passado...

- E?

- E... e como eu queria que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, lembra? – ele procurou a mão da Lily e segurou-a gentilmente – Com minha mão tocando a sua, nós apenas sentamos aqui, sem dizer nada e falando tudo ao mesmo tempo, pedindo para que esse momento nunca acabasse, mas acabou.

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo. Num movimento repentino ele retirou uma correntinha, com um pingente azul na ponta, que a garota usava e saiu correndo para longe dela.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou levantando-se e olhando Sam se aproximar da árvore subindo nos galhos, preparando para o mergulho atraindo a garota com o objeto como se a corrente fosse um imã e ela o metal.

- Devolva a minha corrente, ela é especial para mim – ordenou a garota.

- Vem pegar.

- Se a derrubar eu jamais te perdoarei!

- Você sabe que eu odeio essa corrente e sua história com ela? – ele perguntou na beirada do galho pronto para o mergulho.

- Por favor, não a jogue – ela implorava chegando perto dele devagar com medo de cair no lago.

- Quero que essa correntinha te lembre de mim, então para recuperá-la, você irá pular comigo, iremos nos beijar já na água, eu colocarei ela em seu pescoço, e depois toda vez que olhar para ela em seu pescoço irá se lembrar do dia que Sam Wade te fez perder seu medo de água.

- Eu te odeio – ela disse segurando na mão dele já preparada para pular.

- 3... 2...1 – ele contou e ambos pularam na água gelada.

Quando voltaram à superfície se beijaram enquanto Sam prendia o objeto de novo no pescoço da namorada.

- Eu te amo – foi o que ela disse assim que separam os lábios.

Hugo voltou a desenhar quadros no pergaminho e mais uma lembrança sua ganhou vida em sua historia em quadrinho.

_- O que foi Lily? – perguntou um garoto para a menina que estava sentada encolhida em um sofá chorando._

_- Eu quase me afoguei e não consigo parar de ter pesadelos com isso – ela confessou._

_- Mas hoje é Natal, e você quase se afogou nas nossas férias de verão._

_- Eu sei, mas é que o James ficou me lembrando disso hoje e como não consigo tomar mais banho de banheira com pavor da água. Eu só queria esquecer – suspirou cansada parando de chorar._

_- Tenho uma solução – disse o primo pegando uma caixinha embrulhada e entregando a ela – Feliz Natal._

_A Lily pequena do desenho pegou o presente curiosa e abriu-o vendo uma correntinha._

_- Ess__a corrente te lembrará de jamais pular em um lago sem um adulto por perto, mas ela permite banhos em banheira. E o melhor, não pode se afogar se estiver com ela – o Hugo do desenho falou._

_A garotinha sorriu e o abraçou agradecida._

Hugo ergueu sua cabeça e se deu com uma cena um pouco inusitada devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Sam e Lily estavam discutindo na margem e agora ele podia ouvir claramente as palavras já que estavam aos berros:

- Você não se importa de estarmos brigando? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Nem sabia que estávamos brigando – se fez de desentendido.

- Como você pode...? Quer saber? Tudo bem. Esquece! – ela virou começando a pegar seu uniforme da grifinória e se secando com a varinha para se trocar.

- Não, espere – ele segurou o braço dela – Me desculpe?

- Pelo quê? Você nem sabia que estávamos brigando.

- Me desculpa por seja lá o que foi que fiz pra te chatear.

Ela cruzou os braços, ainda carrancuda e olhou para baixo.

- É por causa do "Eu te amo"? – ele perguntou se dando conta finalmente do ocorrido – Você me disse agora no lago e eu apenas ignorei e não te disse de volta.

Ela negou a cabeça quase chorando e respondeu baixo:

- Você não tinha que dizer nada, eu só... – ela desviou o olhar um segundo do dele – Me magoou que você não disse.

- Não entenda mal, por favor – ele pegou na mão dela tentando fazer as pazes.

- Como eu devo entender? – perguntou desgrudando a mão rudemente – É a primeira vez que eu... – ela parou incapaz de continuar a frase – É a primeira vez que digo isso a uma pessoa.

- Só me pegou de surpresa, nada mais...

- Me pegou de surpresa também – ela confirmou com a cabeça vestindo suas roupas.

- Você é o mais longo relacionamento que já tive Lils. Você é minha garota. – ele lhe deu um sorriso maroto – Quer pular no lago de novo comigo e esquecer seu pavor de água?

- Eu tenho que ir, talvez pegue a segunda aula do dia a tempo – ela começou a andar apressada para longe dele.

- E meu beijo? – perguntou gritando para que ela o ouvisse.

Ela virou seu rosto para ele e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vai se arrepender disso mais tarde! – ele anunciou vendo a namorada ir embora.

xx

Hugo resolveu colocar seus fones e ficou ouvindo suas músicas selecionadas e lendo um Mangá que havia em sua mochila, notou que o sol já estava mais forte e ele olhou para o relógio vendo que faltavam alguns minutos para o almoço. Fitou o lago e viu que todos tinham voltado para dentro do castelo, menos Sam que continuava a pular na água como se não tivesse tido uma briga há pouco com sua suposta namorada.

Ele viu quando Sam subiu no galho e o viu o balançar tentando pegar impulso para pular no lago. Viu quando a madeira rachou não agüentando mais o peso e o viu cair em queda livre nas pedras ao lado do lago. O viu bater a cabeça e o sangue escorrer.

O ruivo só ficou parado como se tivesse admirando a imagem horrível a sua frente, como movimento automático pegou novamente pergaminho e pena e se pôs a desenhar o que havia presenciado. No seu desenho Sam implorava:

_- Me salve, me salve, me salve..._

_Mas Hugo não o salvava, não o queria salvar._

_- Me salve, me salve, me salve..._

"_Porque devo te salvar?" – o Hugo do desenho se perguntava por pensamento._

_- Sou a fonte de vida da sua prima, ela precisa de mim – Sam dizia inconsciente no chão._

"_Eu era a fonte de vida dela, antes de você chegar. Seria muito mais fácil se você não existisse."_

Ele cessou seu desenho e olhou de novo para o ponto que Sam tinha caído, a poça de sangue havia aumentado e Hugo não aguentando ver mais a cena guardou suas coisas na mochila, ia tentar ajudar ele quando ouviu passos se aproximarem do lugar.

- Quem está ai? – era a voz do guarda caças e professor Hagrid.

Apavorado Hugo saiu correndo na direção oposta da voz e entrou sorrateiramente no castelo indo almoçar, fingindo para si mesmo que não sabia de nada do que estava acontecendo.

xx

- Hugo, viu a Lily? – perguntou sua irmã Rose quando o viu sentado de frente a lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória á noite.

- Não por quê? – ele tentava esquecer aquela manhã, mas era impossível, a culpa martelava em seu peito.

- Eu preciso falar com ela, e é sobre o Sam – Rose suspirou cansada com os olhos marejados.

- É sério? – ele não deixou de perguntar, estava ansioso.

Mas a irmã não respondeu, ouviu o retrato se abrir e uma jovem ruiva entrar no salão.

- Lily, eu estava te procurando, preciso falar com você – Rose correu em direção a ela.

- Agora não Rose, minha cabeça está me enlouquecendo.

- Mas é urgente, é sobre o Sam, seu namorado.

- Ótimo! Não quero saber nada sobre ele, minha cabeça está assim por causa dele! Diga que eu sumi! Não! Melhor! Diga para ele sumir da minha vida! - ela gritava raivosa.

- Lily – Rose sussurrou com a voz chorosa pegando levemente na mão dela – Ele sofreu um acidente.

- O que? – perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível.

Hugo apenas olhava apreensivo para o quadro da mulher gorda no qual sua prima havia acabado de passar. Pedia que não tivesse acontecido nada sério com Sam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:**__ Eu tenho que deixar uma notinha, porque eu estou amando essa fic. A Winnie se supera sempre, é incrível. Parabéns flor! De novo! _

_Gente, é uma honra ser a Beta dela, vocês nem imaginam. Além disso eu sempre vou ler os caps primeiro. Há! Só queria dizer também que o Hugo é um fofo, mas ele bem que podia ter ajudado o Sam (que eu acho um idiota por sinal). Ah, quase esqueci, não sei vocês, mas eu sou fã do Shipper Scorpius e Rose e eu amei aquela ceninha deles no Salão Principal._

_Vou ficando por aqui... Beijos... Andie_

_**N/A:**__ O relacionamento de Rose e Scorpius vai ser bem legal nessa fic... E eu acho que vocês vão odiar a Lily..._

_É uma fic bem diferente, e bem dramática ao longo vocês veram..._

_Tomara que não tenham achado o Hugo meio sádico..._

_Ah mais uma coisa, eu não entendo nada de animes e nem de mangás japoneses, se colocar alguma coisa barbara me desculpem..._

_Os gêmeos filhos da Luna são bem menores que a nova geração, mas eu queria um melhor amigo pro Hugo bem maluco que dizia verdades na cara dele e eu escolhi o Lorcan ok? _

_ Bom é isso..._

_Se vocês gostaram da idéia da Fic e querem continuação me digam sim?_

_Beijinhos._


	2. Hugo Weasley, conheça Sam Wade

**Hugo Weasley, conheça Sam Wade**

Mais de um mês já havia se passado depois do acidente no lago. Sam Wade havia batido gravemente a cabeça e isso o fez ficar desacordado. Nenhuma das poções que lhe haviam dado no St Mungus o fez acordar novamente. O máximo que conseguiram foi deixa-lo vivo, poções diferentes o faziam respirar regularmente, e estar alimentado e bem. Mas nenhuma o fazia acordar. Os feitiços pareciam ter o mesmo efeito.

A escola tinha um ar diferente, afinal um dos personagens principais estava ausente, o castelo não tinha a mesma alegria de antes.

O mais incrível é que parecia que nada havia mudado em relação a uma jovem ruiva. Lily continuava a andar com seu grupinho popular, mesmo que Sam não estivesse mais com eles.

- Ei cabelo de fogo, não tem coisa melhor a fazer a não ser ver desenhos? – perguntou um rapaz loiro do sétimo ano rindo com seus colegas. Fazia parte do grupo popular de Lily.

Hugo ignorou e continuou a andar.

- Ei cara! Ele falou com você – falou outro rapaz se postando na frente dele impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

- Oh desculpe, eu não falo idiotês, mas já que você fala, por favor, traduza para mim? – Hugo ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo e voltou a andar deixando os dois boquiabertos.

Lily depois de ouvir seu primo resolveu o seguir.

- Ei – ela exclamou o fazendo olhar para trás.

- Ei – ele respondeu meio confuso.

- Você foi corajoso com eles.

- Ah, era só estratégia – se defendeu Hugo.

- Estratégia?

- A melhor forma de enfrentar uma ameaça não familiar é responder com sarcasmo – ele desviou seu olhar do dela quando ela sorriu – Isso os faz pensar que eu tenha uma valentia secreta que são incapazes de identificar.

- Ow, bem planejado – ela deu uma pequena risada.

- É se passasse tanto tempo como eu trancada em seu mundo interior teria também suas teorias.

Ela mordeu os lábios e olhou para baixo.

- Então com você está? – ele perguntou observando as olheiras da prima.

- Estou ótima – ela fingiu um sorriso.

- Isso é ótimo, porque ouvi falar que o Sam... bom que ele não está... e pensei que... – Hugo se martirizava pensando porquê foi tocar naquele assunto.

- Estou ótima...estou totalmente bem, engraçado, lembra quando estávamos brincando nos jardins da casa dos nossos avós e eu cai e machuquei meu joelho? Eu acabei não chorando mesmo vendo aquele sangue todo e você me perguntava se eu estava bem, querendo rir da minha cara amedrontada e eu repetia que estava ótima e que nem estava doendo, hoje está parecendo aquele dia. Eu me desliguei das coisas ao redor e me sinto inteira, totalmente completa, entende? Só estou envergonhada que as pessoas me viram chorando pelos cantos, isso não é típico de mim – ela falava rápido demais – O que? – perguntou vendo a feição confusa do primo.

- Está falando mais rápido do que meu cérebro pode processar.

- Desculpe, eu só estou um pouco... – ela mexia em seu cabelo inquieta – E então, como você está?

- Como você está? – ele devolveu a pergunta.

- Eu estou ótima – ela voltou a afirmar.

- Bem, como você está de verdade? – Hugo parecia que tinha uma dor em seu coração que dizia que parte da culpa de sua prima estar dessa maneira era dele.

- Eu estou completamente bem – ela sussurrou tentando o fazer acreditar – Realmente estou.

- Porque você sabe, se não estiver, pode falar.

- Já disse a você que estou bem – ela afirmou um pouco zangada.

- Está bem, mas se você quiser falar sobre qualquer coisa eu...

- Oh Merlin! Eu esqueci, tenho que ver com a Kate e Mary quando vamos escrever nosso grito de guerra para o próximo jogo de quadribol da temporada. Eu preciso ir. Tchau!

Ela saiu correndo e nem ouviu o primo acabar de dizer:

- ...estarei aqui.

- Inacreditável – exclamou Lorcan saindo de trás de uma pilastra e chegando perto do amigo – Mesmo sem o Senhor Perfeição do lado a Lily continua te ignorando.

- Cala a boca Scamander! Minha vida já está "Naruto" demais para você me lembrar.

- Naru o que? – o outro perguntou confuso.

- Desenho japonês, você não entende – explicou impaciente.

- Está vendo! Por isso que não consegue nenhuma garota, esse lance de desenho japonês faz os outros se afastarem de você. Sua prima no mínimo te acha uma aberração.

- É tão bom ter amigos sinceros sabe? – Hugo pegou seus fones e ligou seu Ipod num rock pesado.

- Olhe meu exemplo cara – Lorcan continuou a falar como se ele lhe escutasse – É só eu começar a falar sobre plantas que os outros me tacham de pirado. Na verdade acho que devia parar de andar comigo, somos os loucos do colégio.

Hugo apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente como se o tivesse escutado.

xx

Depois do jantar Hugo resolveu fazer as lições para o dia seguinte. Só de pensar que era ano dos NOM's já lhe dava nos nervos, e como sua irmã era obcecada por estudo e lhe negava ajuda quando ele deixava tudo para o última hora, ele resolveu escrever sua redação da aula de Poções. Copiou a maior parte do seu livro e mudou apenas umas palavras de lugar. Se conseguisse um "Aceitável" já era um grande avanço.

Olhou para os cantos do salão comunal da Grifinória e viu sua prima Lily sentada no chão de frente a janela olhando a lua, estava encolhida, com medo, assustada, amedrontada. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Pensou por um minuto se não devia ir ajudá-la, mas ela não queria isso, havia lhe mostrado bem à tarde.

Pegou um pergaminho e fez quadros, desenhou a garota encolhida no chão e criou uma história especial para ela chamada:

_Lágrimas valiosas_

_- Não chore – sussurrou um garoto chegando perto da jovem de cabelos longos e lisos sentada no chão – Suas lágrimas são valiosas para serem derramadas sem motivo._

_- Não estou chorando – ela mostrou seu rosto a ele impecável e sem marcas de tristeza – Estou ótima._

_- Mas eu achei que... _

_- Olha você sempre acha demais não é Hugo? Eu estou ótima, não vê que não preciso de você?_

_- Tudo bem – o garoto se encolheu tristemente no chão._

_A jovem voltou a chorar, mas desta vez o garoto não disse nada._

_- Porque minhas lágrimas são valiosas? – ela perguntou sem o encarar olhando a lua no céu através da janela fechada._

_- Porque é você que as derruba se fosse outra pessoa não teria o mesmo valor – ele respondeu ainda cabisbaixo._

_A menina no desenho encostou sua cabeça no ombro do primo e disse:_

_- Quer fugir comigo para a lua?_

- Oi – Hugo parou seu desenho assustado encarando a dona da voz – O que está fazendo?

Seu coração palpitava rápido só de olhá-la tão perto.

- Nada – respondeu escondendo rapidamente os papeis dentro de seu livro de poções.

- Você estava desenhando, eu vi Hugo, lembro quando fazia desenhos lá na casa de nossos avós, me desenhava tão perfeitamente – Lily sentou-se do lado dele na mesa – Posso ver?

Hugo suspirou olhando para baixo.

- Se não quiser tudo bem – ela disse.

- Não é isso, é que... você irá rir de mim provavelmente – ele pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e deu sua pequena história para Lily ler.

- Não estou entendendo... – ela disse confusa.

- Ah, se lê do jeito oriental. De trás para frente, do quadrinho de cima para os de baixo, da direita para a esquerda – ele explicou com os dedos no pedaço de pergaminho.

Lily passava seus olhos nos desenhos e nos balões com as falas. No fim da leitura ela olhou para baixo e deixou uma lágrima voltar a escorrer de seus olhos.

- Vim aqui porque queria te contar uma coisa – ela confessou cabisbaixa.

Hugo não disse nada e esperou em silêncio que ela continuasse a falar.

- Hoje á tarde, quando eu lhe falei que eu estava bem – ela o olhou sacudindo negativamente a cabeça – Eu não estava.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça permitindo que ela continuasse.

- Eu não estou, eu não estou bem – ela olhou para frente – Eu lembro no primeiro ano quando eu conheci o Sam, ele estava no terceiro ano e foi para um passeio em Hogsmeade, eu roubei o Mapa do Maroto do James e fui escondida para aldeia, passeei com ele o tempo todo, depois quando estava na hora de voltar ao castelo, a passagem secreta a qual eu tinha usado estava impossível de ser utilizada, e o Sam teria que me deixar para trás para não se meter em problemas . Mas ele não foi. Ele não podia me deixar para trás – ela voltou a encará-lo – Eu não posso deixá-lo para trás.

- Não o deixe.

- Como? Não me permitem nem ao menos o ver no hospital – ela chorava livremente agora.

- Vá sem que eles permitam – a solução parecia simples.

- Vai comigo? – implorou num sussurro.

Como ele poderia dizer não?

xx

Escondidos no sábado de manhã, saíram pela passagem secreta e foram direto a Hogsmeade, conseguiram uma lareira num bar velho que quase ninguém frequentava e com pó de flu roubado de um armário de Hogwarts adentraram o Hospital St Mungus.

A ala que Sam estava era restrita. Ambos se encaminharam para o quarto indicado pela mulher da recepção e se deparam com uma porta fechada, pela janela de vidro na madeira Lily pode ver seu namorado. Ele estava envolto por uma redoma de luz azulada, ao seu lado diversas poções permitiam que o rapaz inconsciente continuasse vivo. Ela não podia entrar, a porta era o limite.

Lily virou seu rosto e encostou-se na porta suspirando. Aquela visão dele simplesmente "dormindo" fazia seu coração doer ainda mais, se é que era possível.

- Então esse é seu namorado? – Hugo perguntou querendo quebrar o clima, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Hugo Weasley, conheça Sam Wade – ela apresentou-os.

Lily suspirou voltando a olhar o namorado inconsciente.

- O Sam era da Grifinória como eu, nós fazíamos tudo juntos. Ele foi o primeiro garoto que já odiei. O primeiro que já bati. O primeiro que beijei. Era louco por confusão e fazer coisas não permitidas. Na primeira segunda-feira do inicio as aulas, fomos ao lago de Hogwarts nadar antes das aulas. Quando ele subiu numa árvore para pular na água, o galho quebrou e Sam bateu a cabeça no chão. Eu não vi, mas segundo o Hagrid, pela cena que ele encontrou, foi isso que aconteceu. Ele já estava inconsciente desde que bateu a cabeça e não acordou desde então.

Hugo já sabia da história do lago, entretanto jamais a interromperia. A garota continuou a falar:

- Toda noite eu tenho rezado para um milagre, mas nada acontece.

- Sabe eu já li algumas histórias de trouxas em mangás e eles chamam isso de Coma.

- Como? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Coma. O estado de Coma é quando o paciente perde completamente a consciência, não tem reações ao estímulo externo. Os comas mais profundos, como o do Sam, podem durar anos, são causados pela escassez ou inexistência de oxigenação do cérebro, o que gera lesões irreversíveis. Uma pessoa sem oxigênio perderá os sentidos em trinta segundos e entrará em coma depois de um minuto. Na hora da queda, como ninguém o "salvou" antes desse um minuto, e o Sam entrou em coma.

Hugo terminou de explicar.

- Ele dormirá para sempre? – perguntou receosa.

- Os trouxas realizam cirurgias no cérebro, às vezes o paciente pode ter fragmentos nos ossos, ou outra coisa, como balas de revolver. Quando o acidente é com armas de fogo, que impedem a oxigenação cerebral, depois de uma cirurgia, esses pacientes acordam.

Hugo viu os olhos da prima brilharem esperançosos.

- Você acha que se ele fosse para um hospital de Trouxas poderia realizar alguma dessas cirurgias e acordar?

- Não sei... talvez – o ruivo não queria que ela tivesse esperanças, mas já era irreversível.

- Hugo me faz um favor? – ela pegou na mão do primo implorando.

Hugo engoliu em seco, mas sacudiu positivamente a cabeça.

- Você diria tudo o que me disse agora para os pais do Sam?

- Por quê?

- Talvez eles os levem para um hospital Trouxa para a cirurgia, por favor, pelo menos escreva uma carta dizendo tudo isso? – ela implorava.

- É claro – ele finalmente respondeu.

Como dizer não?

xx

Naquela madrugada, com a insônia perseguindo-o, Hugo criou outra história em quadrinhos.

_- Você está bem? – ele perguntava para uma garotinha encolhida no chão que chorava._

_- Estou apaixonada por um cara que está em coma e você parece ser o único que pode ajudá-lo._

_O jovem sentou-se no chão ao lado dela. Num desenho de seu rosto dava pra ver lágrimas caindo._

_- Você está bem? – a jovem de cabelos longos e lisos perguntou._

_- Estou apaixonado por uma garota que ama um cara em coma, o fato dela ser minha prima parece ser algo insignificante perto disso._

_- Bem vindo ao meu mundo – ela segurou a mão dele e ambos olharam para a lua na janela de frente a eles – Quer ir para a lua comigo e construir um novo mundo?_

_- Só se for comigo e só comigo._

_- Com quem mais preferiria ir?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** Ai, essa fic é mesmo muito boa. É tão fácil se apaixonar pelo Hugo. E ele está inteiramente caído pela Lily. Como é que pode? Ela nem liga pra ele. Essa menina é totalmente estressante. Mas enfim, as histórias que o Hugo escreve são perfeitas. Eu quero que alguém diga que as minhas lágrimas são valiosas, mas só porque sou eu que as derramo. Por que ninguém me diz isso? Ok, chega de drama. Winnie, essa long é uma delícia, nas palavras de uma amiga minha que leu também. Extremamente VICIANTE..._

_Beijos, beijos... Andie_

_**N/A:** Ah a Andie me matou quando disse que havia mostrado essa fic há alguém que não lê fics *-*_

_Espero que estejam gostando, no seriado é meio que diferente essa parte, mas o sentido no fim ficou igual, já que o depende exclusivamente do Hugo para digamos o Sam ter uma chance de acordar novamente, e lembrando que é meio que culpa do próprio Hugo ele estar assim... Vocês vão entender bem mais lá pra frente isso..._

_Eu quero agradecer imensuravelmente os comentários que recebi aqui, não esperava a fic ter tantos comentários no primeiro capítulo e ser muito bem recebida, ainda mais por ser um shipper que quase ninguém lê... ORBIGADA MESMO_

_De qualquer forma, espero que estejam se viciando nela (como minha beta disse) srsrsrsrrsrs_

_Beijinhos_


	3. Quem é você?

**Quem é você?**

- Então depois do almoço passamos na biblioteca e pesquisamos – dizia Lily caminhando ao lado do primo depois de saírem da aula de Herbologia.

- É claro que vamos perder a aula de Adivinhação, mas onde aquela matéria é útil?

Ambos sentaram numa mesa e começaram a pegar comida para o almoço.

- Você vai almoçar aqui? – Hugo perguntou surpreso.

- Por quê? – ela questionou não entendendo.

- Achei que ia se juntar ao seu grupo – ele apontou com a cabeça o grupo popular da prima que estava acenando para que ela se juntasse a eles.

- Ah – ela fez não com a cabeça olhando para baixo – Se importa de eu almoçar com você?

- Não – ele prontamente negou – Claro que não.

- Sabe quando você se sente sozinho no meio da multidão? – Hugo confirmou com a cabeça – É assim que me sinto quando estou com eles.

- Hugo pelo amor de Deus me empresta seu Ipod – disse Rose apressada retirando o aparelho do irmão e colocando os fones no ouvido – Lily você por aqui? – ela perguntou encarando a prima confusa.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas Hugo foi mais rápido:

- Por acaso é proibido ela almoçar com a gente agora?

- Ah... Entendi – a morena exclamou sorrindo olhando de Hugo para a prima, depois se sentou à mesa e ligou o aparelho do irmão ouvindo uma música extremamente alta.

Hugo ergueu sua cabeça e viu Scorpius e Alvo se aproximarem da mesa do almoço. O loiro falava empolgado contando alguma história.

- ...Aí eu virei pra Madison e disse: "Não gata, o Scorpius aqui só tem três encontros e nada mais". Ela olhou para mim implorando pedindo para mais um encontro sem importância e eu apenas a ignorei. Tô te falando Al, esse distintivo é poderoso, vou ter todas as garotas de Hogwarts aqui – ele mostrou a palma de sua mão para o melhor amigo e bateu seu dedo indicador nela.

Scorpius virou seu olhar para Rose e reparou nos fones de ouvido e a música alta que saia deles.

- Não acredito que ela está usando os fones pra não ouvir minha conversa sobre garotas – os olhos de Scorpius brilhavam – É o ciúme.

- E você ama isso – disse Alvo entediado sentando-se em frente à Lily.

- Será que ela não nota que faço isso de propósito? – Malfoy imitou o amigo sentando-se ao lado de Rose – Olhem – ele virou seu rosto para que Rose visualizasse sua boca e a ficou mexendo como se estivesse conversando.

- Não adianta você falar, não estou ouvindo! – ela gritou esquecendo-se que estava com fones e que os outros podiam a ouvir normalmente.

Lily sentada ao lado de Hugo começou a rir. Scorpius pela primeira vez reparou em volta e a viu.

- Lily você por aqui? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- O que foi? É tão estranho ela aqui? – Hugo gritou nervoso.

- Acredite, é sim Hugo – disse Alvo ignorando a irmã sentada logo a sua frente.

- Ei Lily, sabe eu sou monitor chefe da Sonserina, não tá afim de três encontros e nada mais?

Hugo o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Jura que as garotas caem nessa sua conversa? – a ruiva perguntou rindo.

- Sou irresistível – ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas e virou seu olhar para o Hugo – Desculpa cunhado, isso não vai mais acontecer, estava só descontraindo o ambiente. Sabe que amo sua irmã não é? – Scorpius olhou pra Rose que cantarolava a música do Ipod sem saber o que conversavam – Não diga isso a ela – apontou seu dedo para Hugo sério.

Lily sorria enquanto almoçava e Hugo não pode deixar de respirar um pouco, era bom vê-la assim.

- Olhem e aprendam como se consegue um encontro – Scorpius anunciou enquanto retirava os fones de Rose e entregando o aparelho eletrônico a Hugo – Rose eu estava pensando sabe?

- Achei que não tinha essa capacidade até segundos atrás – ela desdenhou olhando para seu prato de comida.

- Já que você tem tanto ciúmes dos meus encontros, porque não tem um encontro de três comigo? – ele perguntou como se ela não o tivesse interrompido.

- Eu! – ela apontou pra si mesma indignada – Sair com você? Prefiro queimar todos meus livros.

- Vai ter que melhorar esse argumento – ele disse sorrindo, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Prefiro escorregar num corrimão de lâminas e cair no álcool.

- Não teria essa coragem – ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

Hugo olhou para a prima e viu que ela havia terminado de almoçar.

- Ei vamos fazer a pesquisa? Essa conversa deles vai demorar – sussurrou o ruivo.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça e ambos se levantaram saindo do grande salão.

- Prefiro cortar a cabeça e usá-la como bacia...

xx

Ambos ficaram a tarde toda na biblioteca da escola procurando artigos em livros que falavam sobre o estado do Coma e as possíveis curas, tanto Bruxas como Trouxas, fizeram duplicadas de páginas que achavam relevantes e de artigos nos jornais com reportagens sobre o assunto.

Hugo estava sentando numa das mesas escrevendo uma carta aos pais de Sam, sobre o que tinha explicado para Lily aquele dia no St Mungus.

- Você acha que eles vão aceitar a sugestão Hugo? – a prima lhe perguntou sentada ao seu lado vendo o ruivo escrever rapidamente no pergaminho.

- Talvez, se eles quiserem ver todas as possibilidades do filho ficar bom de novo.

- Ei Lily! – uma amiga da garota gritou na biblioteca acenando para ela. Antes, porém olhou com repugnância para Hugo.

O garoto levantou a cabeça e perguntou a prima confuso:

- Eu estou com alguma coisa em minha roupa ou algo do tipo pra ela olhar daquele jeito para mim?

- É só a Mary, é alérgica a quem não está no nível máximo de popularidade – ela explicou fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.

- O que foi? – Hugo parou de escrever a olhando.

- Amanhã é aniversário dela, lá na torre da Corvinal, não que alguém saiba, porque é proibido certo? E eu não estou com a menor disposição para ir.

- Então não vá – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Não posso, ela é supostamente minha melhor amiga – Lily olhou para o primo e de repente pareceu ter uma brilhante idéia – Quer ir comigo?

Hugo ergueu as sobrancelhas e exclamou:

- Não sei... eu, você, seus amigos populares?

- Você não os conhece, Hugo. E eles não conhecem você. Ainda – ela disse confiante – Dê uma chance, na pior das hipóteses vai ter cerveja amanteigada de graça e minha companhia. Não que minha companhia seja boa.

Ela usou seu melhor argumento contra ele.

- Tá bem – ele concordou voltando a escrever.

- Eu preciso ir para o salão, você termina de escrever e envia pra mim?

- Claro, pode ir – ele sorriu.

xx

No dia seguinte, o dia da suposta festa, o quinto ano estava na biblioteca fazendo pesquisas para a aula de Poções. O mais incrível era que Lily Potter estava sentada com suas duas melhores amigas conversando animadamente. Nem parecia que no dia anterior ela havia lhe segredado que não se encaixava mais naquele grupo. Hugo ocupava uma mesa sozinho e observava as três garotas.

- Pensando no quê elas estão falando? – perguntou Lorcan se juntando ao amigo.

- Não – ele prontamente negou olhando suas anotações – Eu não me importo – mentiu.

- Provavelmente não é tão legal, parece ser excitante por causa dos sorrisos e das mexidas no cabelo, você pensaria que elas estão resolvendo uma crise mundial ou revelando suas paixões secretas. É o que elas querem que a gente pense – Lorcan apontou seu dedo ao amigo com os olhos estreitos – Eu particularmente, acho que elas estão discutindo qual o melhor sabor de batom.

- Eles vêm com sabor? – Hugo indagou olhando para a prima Lily que sorria mexendo em seu cabelo.

Automaticamente criou uma historia dela em sua cabeça onde Lily mostrava seus lábios e oferecia a Hugo a oportunidade de provar o sabor do seu batom.

- Aposto que está pensando na Potter com seu batom e que sabor teria seus lábios.

- Vê se não enche Lorcan – Hugo exclamou olhando novamente suas anotações.

xx

- É exatamente disso que estou falando – disse Mary na mesa com as amigas apontando para Hugo e Lorcan sem disfarçar – Caso apropriado. Ele está falando com o Scamander esquisito.

- E daí Mary? – perguntou Lily sem paciência – Eu e o Hugo conhecemos o Lorcan desde pequenos, não tem nada demais.

- Lily – Mary olhou para ela com piedade – sei que ele é seu primo, que involuntariamente você tem uma queda por ele, e isso é muito estranho, mas...

A ruiva riu aparentemente nervosa e disse:

- Do que está falando? Não tenho uma queda por ele e...

- Ok. Tanto faz – a outra voltou a falar a cortando – O caso é que ele não pertence a minha festa. E é meu aniversario. Ele não vai! – terminou decidida.

- Ele é mal – Kate que até então estava quieta se pronunciou em defesa a Mary – Só estamos tentando abrir seus olhos.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer nada – Lily exclamou raivosa – Já tenho namorado se esqueceram?

- Nós amamos o Sam também – Mary pegou na mão de Lily com um sorriso falso nos lábios – Ele vai ficar totalmente bem.

- Então se não quer ter nada com ele – Kate apontou a cabeça pra Hugo – Porque se importa de cancelar o convite à festa?

- É maldade – foi o ultimo pedido de misericórdia de Lily.

- Precisamos fazer isso, inventamos uma desculpa – disse a aniversariante encarando Hugo e gritando para que ele na outra mesa a escutasse – Ei, você!

xx

- Sabor de ameixeiras dirigíveis nos lábios, já beijei uma com esse gosto de batom, você literalmente sente sair do chão sem vassoura, e começa a acreditar no inacreditável.

- Sério Lorcan – disse Hugo olhando estranho para o amigo – Esse papo está me deixando desconfortável.

- Ei você! – Hugo virou seu rosto para a dona da voz.

Ela o chamou com a mão e o garoto meio confuso se levantou e caminhou até a mesa das garotas.

- É o seguinte – começou Kate para a amiga Mary – Nós adoraríamos que você fosse à festa da Mary, mas sabe o que é?

- É uma festa proibida – continuou a aniversariante – E você é irmão da Rose, aquela monitora mais chata que Hogwarts já conheceu.

- Ela provavelmente vai saber da festa e... Você vai estar nela, uma confusão completa... Entende?

Hugo olhou para Kate e Mary confuso e exclamou:

- Então o motivo de eu não ir à festa é por causa de minha irmã?

- É – Mary apressou-se a confirmar – Ela vai saber da festa e vai acabar com nossa programação toda.

- Vocês já sabem que eu já sei da festa? – Hugo perguntou encarando Lily desta vez que parecia muito desconfortável com a situação.

- E então?

Kate perguntou a Hugo. Elas estavam mesmo cientes de que se o garoto quisesse arruinar a festa era totalmente possível, pelo fato de já ter conhecimento da mesma?

- Eu entendo completamente – ele disse olhando a prima que não o encarava.

- A gente sabia que ia entender – Mary disse sorridente.

xx

- Eu tenho que falar com você – disse Lily em meio aos sussurros na ultima aula do dia sentada ao lado do primo.

- Fale tudo o que você quiser – ele respondeu rude escrevendo o que o professor dizia – Eu não preciso escutar.

- Apenas me deixe explicar – ela segurou na mão dele o impedindo de continuar a escrever.

- O que? – gritou a encarando raivoso – O porquê de suas amigas serem tão idiotas? Ou porque você ainda anda com elas, em primeiro lugar?

- Elas não eram assim. Não as conheci assim, acredite... – ela sussurrou tentando fazer o primo falar no seu nível de voz para que os outros não reparassem neles.

- Então como sua demência piorou? Ou você escolheu ignorá-la e seguiu em frente, como os Nazistas?

Ela lhe deu um olhar perplexo e voltou a se defender:

- Nem todo mundo é solitário, Hugo – jogou-lhe na cara – Alguns gostam de ter amigos, mesmo que eles sejam complicados.

- Você prefere quantidade, e não qualidade, esse é seu problema – disse no mesmo tom de voz que ela.

Vários alunos começaram a olhar para os dois.

Lily respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e voltou a dizer:

- Eu não concordo com que elas fizeram. Mas talvez se você não fizesse cara feia o tempo todo, não andasse demais com o Lorcan, e se parasse com essa sua mania de coisas dos Trouxas...

- Eu não estou ouvindo isso – ele disse mais para si mesmo virando seu rosto novamente para o professor – Certo. É minha culpa. Eu devia jogar quadribol, machucar as pessoas só porque elas não se enquadram no meu nível de popularidade, aí seus amigos gostariam de mim.

- Hugo...

- Não! – ele gritou levantando-se da cadeira – Olhe para você Lily. Quem é você? Eu sinceramente não sei mais.

Ele saiu da sala nervoso antes que o professor dissesse alguma coisa.

xx

Chegando ao Salão Comunal ele abriu sua mochila e viu toda sua pesquisa que havia feito com a prima outro dia que supostamente teria que mandar aos pais de Sam Wade para que eles pensassem se deixariam um médico o examinar.

Nervoso. Pegou a pilha de papeis e jogou no fogo da lareira que crepitava e ficou vendo as chamas se alimentarem acabando com toda esperança de sua prima.

xx

Supostamente uma noite de sexta-feira era feita para diversão, conversas soltas, até altas horas sem a preocupação de acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Mas nesta sexta-feira em particular, Hugo preferia dormir. Mas já que não conseguia simplesmente deitar e esquecer a raiva que estava da prima, subiu na torre mais alta do castelo e sentou no chão, e encostando-se numa parede, virou seu rosto para cima olhando as estrelas. A lua estava linda naquela noite e ele odiava isso. A lua lembrava-lhe mais ainda a garota que estava em seus pensamentos.

- Um "me desculpe, você tem razão", serviria? – Hugo escutou a voz que tanto tentava esquecer atrás de si.

- Não devia estar na festa de sua melhor amiga? – ele perguntou ainda encarando o céu.

Sentiu sua prima sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Eu não fui.

- Não foi? Por quê?

- Acho que você sabe o porquê – ela suspirou e olhou para ele criando coragem de lhe dizer uma coisa – Você me assusta Hugo.

- Isso não soa bem – ele respondeu virando seu rosto para ela.

- Não, é bom – ela continuou paciente – Você tem seu jeito de ser e não se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam, fica com as pessoas que te aceitam do jeito que é e retribui o tratamento delas. Eu mereci escutar aquelas palavras hoje à tarde. Acordei sabe? E eu percebi que sou o que sou com você, sem máscaras porque não tenho medo de você me julgar. No fim percebi que sem algumas pessoas eu fico perfeitamente melhor, mas sem você... – ela respirou pausando sua fala um momento – Você é como esse garoto esquisito na minha vida que me importo. Isso tudo faz sentido?

- Defina "esquisito" – ele sorriu.

- Você só precisa parar de cantarolar músicas quando come no almoço, é nojento – ela sorriu aliviada.

- Defina "nojento".

Ambos riram um momento. Lily olhou para o céu e viu uma lua brilhante totalmente a mostra.

- Lembra quando a gente combinou de ir para a lua? – ela lhe perguntou.

- Você se lembra? – ele questionou agradavelmente surpreso.

- Esquecer-me daquilo? Lembro de cada detalhe da minha perfeita infância. Era muito feliz e não sabia. Você tentando me fazer achar o Dragão da lua. Lembra? – ela lhe cutucou com seu cotovelo rindo – Depois no fim me prometeu que um dia me levaria para lá, para vê-lo frente a frente. Lembra?

- Lembro até das falas – ele confessou olhando totalmente hipnotizado para a prima.

- Eu também – admitir entusiasmada – Ei! Promete me levar até a Lua um dia e me mostrar esse Dragão?

Ela encenou sua fala lembrando-se do passado.

- Só se ir comigo e apenas comigo.

- E com quem mais preferiria ir?

Dizendo isso, Lily deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Hugo e continuou olhando para cima. Ele queria perguntar se hoje ela preferiria ir mesmo só com ele para a Lua, mas não teve coragem. Fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume dela, pensou como um dia podia começar bem, ser péssimo em seu andamento e terminar perfeito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** Ai, esse Hugo é perfeito! Eu simplesmente morro com ele! (peguei mania de falar que eu morro com a Winnie, vê se pode? É morrer pra cá e morrer pra lá...) Como a Lily teve coragem de gritar aquelas coisas pra ele? Quando o tempo todo ele está ali, presente. Ah, eu acho que já deu pra notar que eu não vou com a cara da Lily, né? Como se eu ligasse._

_Ah, eu também amei aquela parte do Scorpius e da Rose Mais, mais, mais! Até parece que ela prefere queimar todos os livros ao invés de sair com ele. Ela morre de vontade de ficar com ele que eu sei. Vocês não ouviram o Scorp falar que é irresistível? Aposto que é verdade. Winnie parabéns! Muito ansiosa pelas cenas dos próximos capítulos flor. Rs_

_**N/A:**Que mentira Andie, eu nem falo morro ssrsrsrrss (Quase nem falei que morri com esse trailer final de HP, foda e mais um pouco não)?_

_Quero agradecer todos que lêem a fic e comentam é uma fic que eu não espero receber muitos comentários, pois a história é bem dramática e é um Shipper que poucos lêem._

_Vim dizer que talvez semana que vem não tem capítulo novo. Motivo? Bom eu já escrevi e a Andie betou, mas eu preciso me concentrar pra "Mensagens" e vai ter posts lá então eu preciso escrever e não quero deixar sem capítulos na reserva aqui..._

_De qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado, só pra constar eu amo escrever sobre o Lorcan, o Hugo e o Scorpius aqui ^^_

_beijinhos_


	4. Mudando o destino

**Mudando o destino**

_7h50_

- E então, os pais do Sam mandaram alguma resposta à carta? – Lily perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado do primo, sexta-feira de manhã, ambos se dirigiam ás estufas para a aula de Herbologia.

- Ainda não. – Ele mentiu.

Hugo não havia mandado a carta com as informações de uma possível boa recuperação se Sam Wade passasse por um médico Trouxa. Ele havia destruído tudo outro dia jogando na lareira do Salão Comunal com raiva da prima, agora não sabia se escrevia uma nova carta, ele não queria que Sam acordasse. Não agora que Lily tinha voltado a andar com ele por Hogwarts.

- Talvez seja o destino. – Ela falou conformada.

- Destino? – indagou sem entender.

- É, o destino. Sabe? Fazer com que o Sam acorde na hora que deve acordar.

O ruivo queria dizer para a prima que mesmo que Sam passasse por médicos Trouxas com seus equipamentos para cirurgia, dificilmente acordaria. Mas não disse. Parecia que manter esse fio de esperança nela era importante.

- É, talvez seja o destino – ele exclamou sonhadoramente pensando que talvez o destino quisesse juntar os dois em Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo.

- Sério que a gente precisa ir pra aula de Herbologia agora? – ela perguntou cansada.

- Incrível, acha que no futuro vai estar no meu currículo que lutei bravamente com uma Mimbulus Mimbletonia ganhando de recompensa uma seiva verde escura bem na cara?

Lily riu e disse:

- Coisas absurdas que aprendemos sem fundamento algum.

Hugo parou de chofre e olhou para a prima pensativo. Passou seus braços por cima do ombro dela e disse:

- Tem duas coisas que podemos fazer aqui – Lily olhava-o intrigada – Podemos virar a direita e adentrar ás estufas para uma aula entediante que não vai acrescentar nada nas nossas vidas, um mundo de conformismos. Ou! – ele a olhou apontando para o lado esquerdo – Ou eu posso virar para a esquerda.

- O que tem na esquerda? – ela perguntou vendo que na onde o primo apontava só havia o jardim do colégio.

- Esquerda é liberdade, é oportunidade. Esquerda é uma chance para eu e você gastarmos as próximas muitas horas fazendo o que quisermos, como quisermos, onde quisermos.

- Você está dizendo que devíamos matar aula? – ela perguntou quase rindo do jeito filosófico que o primo dizia.

- Se quer ver desta maneira – ele deu de ombros.

- Interessante – ela colocou sua mão no queixo pensativa – Vai ter muita neve envolvida? Você sabe que eu amo curtir um dia de neve.

- Muita e da melhor, se liga Potter, estamos no inverno, neve por todos os lados. E então?

Ela suspirou e olhou sorrindo para ele:

- Vamos para a esquerda.

E então foram para a direção escolhida. Em busca de um dia de aventuras, prazer, diversão e porque não romance?

xx

_8h30_

- Sabe a sua paixão por neve? – Hugo perguntou tremendo de frio – Eu não a aprecio.

- Vem patinar comigo! – ela gritou na beira do lago congelado, onde tentava patinar sem patins.

Eles haviam adentrado a floresta e encontraram partes do lago congelado naquele fim de novembro. Já que Lily queria curtir um dia de neve, ela prontamente foi à beira, onde o gelo era mais firme, e começou a patinar sem patins.

- O calor é tão melhor... – Hugo repetia para si mesmo esfregando suas mãos – Frio é psicológico.

Lily ria do primo sentado numa árvore tombada tremendo de frio.

- Venha – ela tentava puxa-lo para o lago – Esse negócio de patinar é fácil. Você aprende sem patins antes. É o momento perfeito.

- Talvez aprenda se minha professora não rir de mim.

- Não posso prometer nada, mas vamos lá – eles andavam a passos curtos prontos para entrar na pista de patinação improvisada – Só não caia e você ficará bem.

Hugo tentava se equilibrar segurando nas mãos da prima enquanto ela dava voltas livres em volta dele.

- Isso não é perfeito? Somos fora da lei, vivendo no limite, sem nos restringirmos ás regras. Pelo menos por um dia – ela dizia empolgada.

- Preferia um lugar quente, onde não corria o risco de cair em um lugar molhado e frio.

- Mais rápido Hugo – ela segurou os braços dele fortemente fazendo-o rodar, e no mesmo instante ele caiu no gelo levando a prima consigo.

Assim que se recuperaram das gargalhadas devido ao tombo, com ambos ainda deitados no gelo, Lily exclamou:

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei. Estamos em fuga.

- Devíamos programar um dia especifico para matar aula não acha? Onde diversão esteja incluída.

- Ok, obrigado pelo "fiz meu primo cair no gelo de propósito para me divertir".

Ela começou a dar gargalhadas e respondeu:

- A idéia de matar aula foi sua querido, deve me proporcionar diversão.

- Você acabou de me chamar de querido?

Lily concordou com a cabeça meio abalada.

- Isso definitivamente não combina com a gente. Combina?

Hugo apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Bem, nós poderíamos... Não. Muito chato – ela pensava em voz alta – Ou... Ou... – ela sorriu imaginando sua idéia – Não. Isso é ilegal.

- Diga-me suas formas malucas de nos divertirmos – Hugo implorou.

Lily levantou-se do gelo decidida e esticou a mão para o primo.

- Vamos querido, precisamos de reforços.

xx

_10h50_

- Lily! – gritou Rose assim que deu de cara com a prima dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro feminino entre um intervalo e outro das aulas.

- Shiiii – a prima exclamou fechando a porta e se trancando com Rose num boxe.

- Não virá coisa boa daqui – disse Rose para si mesma.

- Certo, lembra quando você disse que nunca consegue se divertir? – Lily falava ofegante.

- Não.

- Que sua vida é apenas uma série cheia de eventos enfatizados? Cheia de leitura de livros, sem viver a vida realmente?

- Eu não te disse isso – Rose exclamou surpresa, pois a prima havia acertado tudo.

- Bom, tudo isso está para mudar Rose. Estou sequestrando você – disse da forma mais natural que conseguiu.

- Você o quê?

- É isso mesmo, nós vamos matar aula. Explorar o castelo sem professores falando assuntos chatos, sem preocupação com trabalhos. Vamos nos divertir.

- Mas eu tenho aula de Aritmancia agora, sabe quanto é difícil se eu perder uma aula sequer?

- Você vai perdê-la.

- Sabe o que é perder uma aula desse porte estatisticamente? Significa perder explicações de pelo menos 20 símbolos, o que significa 5 por cento da minha nota no final do...

Lily fingia que escutava os resmungos de Rose enquanto a puxava para fora do banheiro para curtirem o dia.

xx

_12h20_

- Podemos ir para a biblioteca – dizia Rose enquanto caminhava debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade com Hugo e a prima.

- Passo – respondeu o garoto.

- Que tal a cozinha? – voltou a dizer a morena.

- Gostei da idéia – aprovou o irmão.

- Não! – Lily gritou.

- Shiiiiiii – fizeram Hugo e Rose ao mesmo tempo com medo de descobrirem eles no meio dos corredores do castelo matando aula.

- Não. Sério gente, vocês são uns gulosos não são? Ir à cozinha está fora de cogitação.

Hugo parou de andar fazendo a irmã e a prima olharem confusas para ele. O garoto não disse nada apenas tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima dos três.

- Hugo, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Rose pegou a capa da mão do irmão apressada e se cobriu.

- A gente conversou tanto nesse corredor que se tivessem que descobrir que estamos matando aula, já teriam descoberto... – ele suspirou cansado – Isso é uma droga, se estivéssemos em casa poderíamos ir ver um filme no cinema, ou jogar boliche no Shopping.

- Você e essa sua mania por tradições Trouxas – exclamou a irmã ainda coberta pela capa – Podemos simplesmente voltar para as aulas?

- Não! – responderam Lily e Hugo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabe, eu sou monitora e mais velha que vocês, minha palavra é superior aqui.

- Prima, somos dois, ganhamos – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.

- Estou tão feliz por ser sequestrada pelas duas pessoas mais divertidas dessa escola – a morena não parava de reclamar – Espere! – de repente gritou tirando a capa debaixo e si – Conheço alguém que sabe se divertir.

xx

_ 13h34_

Scorpius coçava a cabeça batendo a pena repetitivamente no pedaço de pergaminho. Prova surpresa de Poções em pela sexta-feira era tudo o que ele desejava.

- Senhor Malfoy, o que pensa que fez? – exclamou o professor raivoso chegando perto dele.

Scorpius, que até então tentava achar um jeito de enrolar em sua resposta numa determinada pergunta para ganhar pelo menos um Aceitável em sua prova, olhou para o professor amedrontado.

- O que eu fiz?

- Ótimo, se finge de bobo agora? Vamos ver o que a nossa diretora irá dizer sobre isso.

O professor pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu poucas palavras, levantou seu braço e entregou á uma garota que estava parada na porta chorando.

- Rose? – o loiro exclamou sem entender levantando-se da sua cadeira e chegando perto da amiga – Porque está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estúpido! – ela lhe deu um tapa na cara visivelmente sem motivo aparente.

Scorpius olhava boquiaberto para ela.

- Desculpe professor, é que ainda não posso acreditar no que ele fez.

- Tudo bem Senhorita Weasley, imagino como foi terrível para você acordar trancada em um armário de vassouras, depois que o Senhor Malfoy colocou poção para dormir em seu suco no café da manhã.

- Eu só não pude acreditar professor, alguém que se diz meu amigo? Que rouba minhas anotações simplesmente para colar em uma prova? – ela chorava soluçando na frente do professor.

- Tudo bem, querida – o professor abraçou a aluna pelo ombro dando tapinhas carinhos nas suas costas. – Tire o resto do dia de folga para se recuperar, poderá fazer a prova depois, só leve o bilhete á diretora que ela tomará as providências.

- Ok – ela saiu dos braços do professor.

Rose começou a andar pelo corredor fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que Scorpius a seguisse, ainda confuso pelos últimos acontecimentos, ele andou em seu encalço.

- E não tente fazer nada com ela ouviu Malfoy? As coisas podem piorar para você!

O Sonserino pôde ouvir o professor ameaçá-lo antes de virar no corredor e ambos ficarem fora da visualização dele.

- Qual o problema com você? – ele gritou raivoso.

Rose, não aguentando mais, começou a rir descontroladamente a ponto de ter que se sentar no chão para se acalmar.

- Não Rose, você se finge de santa e eu que levo a fama de mal? O que foi aquilo?

- Oh descul-pe – ela tentava dizer em meio aos risos enxugando as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos pelas gargalhadas – É que a sua cara quando lhe dei o tapa foi "A Melhor".

Ele olhou chateado para ela acariciando seu rosto que ainda estava vermelho.

- Acho que devia repetir mais vezes – ela sorriu levantando do chão – Bater em você relaxa entende?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu segurando os ombros dela na parede, fazendo a garota ser incapaz de fugir dali.

- Não devia me provocar Weasley, não sabe o que seria capaz de fazer com você...

- Se acalme Malfoy – Disse Hugo saindo de baixo da capa com Lily – A Rose fez aquilo por um motivo.

- Alguém da pra me dizer que diabos está acontecendo? – ele gritou nervoso saindo de perto de Rose.

- Shiiiiiii! – os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

xx

_15h30_

- Eu queria ter 17 anos, aí poderíamos fazer algo de divertido de verdade – reclamou Hugo.

Os quatro andavam na neve pelo povoado de Hogsmeade, a melhor ideia de Scorpius foi fazê-los sair do castelo. Entraram num bar, beberam cerveja amanteigada, e só. Agora esperavam pela diversão que tanto buscavam finalmente vir naquele dia.

- Como aparatar pra qualquer lugar, ir para bem longe daqui sem que ninguém soubesse – o ruivo continuou.

- Ah, a falsa liberdade dos 17 anos – Rose olhou cúmplice para Scorpius.

- Espere chegar aos 17, Hugo você vai querer voltar correndo para os 15 – continuou o loiro.

- Ai, vocês dizem como se fosse ruim – exclamou Lily – Vocês tem 17 não é? Poderíamos aparatar acompanhados, aí sim iríamos para onde quisermos.

- Verdade! – Hugo concordou empolgado.

- Eu posso matar aula, mas aparatar com vocês para longe daqui está fora de cogitação – Rose cortou a alegria deles.

- Eu não confiaria em mim para aparatar acompanhado – disse Scorpius – Ei Hugo, não me leve a mal, eu adoro loucura cara, só que seu problema é que você não tem controle da sua, ok? – Hugo olhava surpreso para ele – Cabular aula é um negócio sério, não é para amadores.

- Desculpe, mas não vejo você tendo grandes ideias.

- Eu disse pra gente ir nadar no Lago Negro. Boa parte dele não está congelada.

- Eu não vou entrar em um lago quando a temperatura é menos de 0°C Scorpius – disse Rose.

- Tá vendo, estragam minha diversão – o loiro apontou para Rose inconformado.

- E nem diga que sofrer de hipotermia é uma boa diversão – Hugo apontou para Lily assim que viu a boca dela aberta pronta para dizer alguma coisa.

- Estou entediada – Rose reclamou.

Scorpius olhou para seu lado e viu um velho tronco de árvore oco tombado, virou seu rosto para cima e viu um campo totalmente descoberto, e ele teve uma leve inclinação.

- Já ouviram falar de Snowboard?

xxx

_19h00_

Os quatro ficaram o dia todo descendo o pequeno monte com o velho galho de árvore, às vezes paravam e faziam uma guerra de neve. Nem viram o tempo passar, apenas apreciavam o resto do dia e a diversão que afinal tinha chegado.

- Oh Droga! Eu tinha combinado de conversar com Sally do sexto ano às seis horas – reclamou Scorpius quando os quatro desceram do morro arfando depois de uma guerra de bola de neve.

- Mais uma para os "três encontros e nada mais"? – perguntou Rose tentando parecer desinteressada.

- É, por quê? Você se incomoda? – o sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- É claro que não. – ela negou imediatamente.

- De qualquer forma não importa – ele deu de ombros – Posso sair com ela quando quiser – o loiro esticou sua mão em frente a Rose – Uma descida comigo no morro?

- Eu?

A morena ficou meio receosa em aceitar o convite.

- Ao menos que tenha medo Weasley.

- Sua psicologia reversa não funciona comigo Malfoy – ela disse tentando reprimir um sorriso. – Corrida até o topo!

Ambos correram juntos se distanciando de Hugo e Lily.

- Não foi de todo ruim – o ruivo disse encarando a prima.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu.

- Quem poderia imaginar que um morro lotado de neve poderia ser tão divertido?

- Ainda preciso defender o por quê de amar neve?

Hugo suspirou e aproximou-se dela.

- Andei pensando sobre o destino – a garota começou – Eu te disse que devíamos aceitar o destino nessa manhã, mas agora discordo.

- Onde quer chegar? – ele perguntou não entendendo a prima.

- É como hoje Hugo – Lily continuou – Estávamos destinados a assistirmos aulas entediantes e em vez disso mudamos o destino e curtimos um dia com os amigos, entende? – ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Eu sei que, mesmo que o Sam nunca mais acorde, eu pelo menos usei todas as armas para mudar o que o destino o reservou. Pelo menos lutei contra o destino. Mesmo que os pais dele não aceitem o médico Trouxa, eu tentei.

Hugo foi incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. E se sua prima descobrisse que ele jamais mandou a carta?

xx

_22h30_

_ "Sr e Sra Wade._

_ Os senhores não me conhecem, mas meu nome é Hugo Weasley, estou escrevendo para falar sobre o seu filho e a sua importância. Eu não o conheço e sinceramente não gosto dele, mas amo uma pessoa que não vive sem ele e está sofrendo. Imploro por meio desta que os senhores utilizem todas as armas necessárias para que Sam acorde novamente. Pode parecer loucura, mas os médicos do mundo Trouxa podem mudar esse cenário em que o Sam está. Mandei em anexo matérias de jornais e artigos em livros explicando o assunto. Espero que considerem esta carta daquele que mesmo involuntariamente deseja que Sam acorde e seja ele mesmo de novo._

_ Afetuosamente_

_ Hugo Weasley"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: "**- Não devia me provocar Weasley, não sabe o que seria capaz de fazer com você..." Ai, ai, ai Scorp, o que você faria com a Rose hein?_

_Porque que o Hugo tinha que aparecer nessa hora? Custava esperar só mais um pouquinho? Não ia matar não._

_Ok, a Lily não foi tããão chata assim nesse capítulo. Acho que é porque o Hugo gosta dela e a gente acaba não a odiando tanto assim. Gostei quando ela "sequestrou" a Rose. Morri de rir. E também quando a nossa santa bateu no rosto do Scorp. É a Rose dando a louca gente._

_Bom, é só isso mesmo._

_Winnie... Parabéns flor! :D_

_Ah, o próximo cap é um dos meus preferidos pessoinhas..._

_**N/A:** Esse cap foi meio pra mostrar os dois casais da fic: Rose/ Scorpius e Hugo/Lily..._

_Esse capítulo ficou inferior ao 5 que é inferior ao 6, pelo menos eu acho... e eu tenho a mania de deixar cada capitulo dessa fic maior que o outro srsrsrrs só esse deu 15 páginas_

_Espero que estejam gostando..._

_Agora estou de férias, os posts aqui tendem a ser mais frequentes..._

_Posto o próximo capítulo assim que escrever o capítulo 7 ok? É que gosto de ter bastantes caps na reserva..._

_Me digam o que acharam?_

_beijnhos_


	5. Baile Estúpido

**Baile Estúpido**

- Ok, eu te encontro lá às 19 horas... – disse Lorcan para um rapaz com quem falava durante alguns poucos minutos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, outro daqueles caras que pedem favores ao Scamander "esquisito"? – disse Hugo enquanto caminhava ao lado do amigo.

- Primeiro não sou esquisito, sou diferente da "mesmice" desse povo da escola, segundo, não é só você que precisa de minha ajuda Weasley.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Tem certeza? Apaixonado pela prima, que ama um cara em coma. Em vez de um problema você tem dois para lidar – Hugo revirou os olhos.

- Impressionante, sabe como eu chamo isso? Nada para fazer. Estou curioso, quando arranja tempo para fazer coisas tipo... tarefas?

- Olhe e aprenda! – Lorcan exclamou tirando de sua bolsa um colar feito de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. O loiro colocou o objeto em seu pescoço.

- Oh Merlin! Ficou mais louco do que de costume – Hugo olhava para os lados do corredor para se certificar que ninguém prestava atenção neles – Tira esse negócio do pescoço!

- Isso meu caro Hugo – Lorcan passou um de seus braços no ombro do amigo – É meu convite para o Baile de Natal.

- Não entregue isso á uma garota, irá espantá-la e não despertar interesse.

- Você não presta atenção em nada que acontece no colégio não é? "Admirador de desenhos chineses".

- Japoneses – Hugo corrigiu automaticamente.

- O Baile de Natal, este ano o convite vai ser feito pelas meninas. Elas deixam em cima da sua cama, dentro de sua mochila, em cima de sua carteira da aula ou simplesmente te entregam alguma coisa que é significante para você.

- Um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada é significante para você?

- A questão não é essa. Só para constar é exótico e eu gosto de coisas exóticas. Recebi da Lisa Turner, nós somos tipo: "Almas gêmeas". Vou com ela ao Baile.

- Muito romântico e esquisito. Prefiro não ir a esse Baile estúpido.

- Não, a frase correta seria: "Ninguém me convida para esse Baile estúpido". Por exemplo, se sua prima lhe convidasse, ela colocaria uma dessas revistinhas japonesas na sua bolsa com um bilhete escrito: _"Para Hugo Weasley de Lily Potter"_. Simples e indolor.

- Indolor? – Hugo questionou.

- Elas não correm o risco de levar um toco cara a cara. Entende?

- Porque eles não inventam isso quando são os meninos que devem convidar?

- É a tristeza da raça masculina, devemos sofrer pelas mulheres desde sempre.

Hugo estava curioso e abriu sua mochila, vendo que em uma de suas revistinhas tinha um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Alguém me convidou – exclamou com o coração aos pulos.

Pegou rapidamente o papel de cima e leu o que havia escrito:

_"Para Hugo Weasley de Lily Potter"_

- Veja – disse Lorcan sorrindo – No fim não vai precisar da ajuda do Scamander "esquisito"

xx

- Ei – Hugo cumprimentou a prima que estava estudando na mesa do almoço sozinha.

- Oi Hugo, a gente nem teve tempo de conversar durante as aulas ainda não é? Tudo bem? – ela voltou a escrever em sua redação.

- Tudo – o primo sentou-se ao lado dela – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Lily virou seu rosto voltando a encará-lo curiosa.

- Alguém colocou esse bilhete no meio de uma de minhas revistinhas – ele riu tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Oh Merlin! – Lily exclamou empolgada – Alguém te chamou para ir ao Baile? Quem?

Hugo não respondeu, a prima estranhou a cara confusa dele e olhou para o lado vendo seus antigos "amigos" rindo na ponta da grande mesa apontando para eles. O ruivo direcionou o olhar para aquele mesmo ponto e entendeu tudo.

- Hugo, você não pensou que eu...

- Não, não, não, não. – Ele repetiu as mesmas palavras rapidamente tentando fazê-la acreditar nele – Só estava confirmando, suspeitei disso sabe?

Fungando nervoso, passou perto da onde o grupo popular sentava e disse:

- Eu acho que subestimei vocês. Eu pensei que iriam propor uma nova forma de implicar comigo usando "desenhos japoneses". Mas usar a Lily?

Hugo andou nervoso para longe deles. O grupo popular apenas continuou a dar gargalhadas enquanto comiam. Lily juntou seus materiais e foi atrás do primo, antes mandou um olhar cortante aos que antes eram seus "melhores amigos".

- Eu quero me desculpar por eles, sei que são uns idiotas quando querem – disse a garota correndo para alcançar Hugo, enquanto o ruivo andava a passos largos.

- Tente "todo tempo".

- Se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu não te convidei porque eu não vou.

- Tudo bem, tanto faz...

- Ano passado eu fui com o Sam e nós...

- Eu disse tudo bem! – ele gritou parando de andar e postando-se frente á ela – Eu não preciso saber o que você e seu namorado estúpido fizeram. Já entendi ok? Entendi.

Lily olhava chateada seu primo se distanciar dela e voltou-se raivosa para a mesa que o grupo popular estava.

- Sabe qual é o problema de todos vocês? Não encontram alguém que lhes fazem bem. O jeito que acharam de serem felizes é vendo os outros acabados.

- O que está falando Lily? – perguntou Mary chegando perto da amiga.

- Eu não vou naquele Baile estúpido! Porque tinham que fazer aquilo com o Hugo?

- Lily você tem que ir ao Baile, o Sam não gostaria de te ver... – começou novamente Mary, mas foi interrompida pela ruiva.

- Não tente adivinhar o que o Sam pensaria porque você não o conhecia, aliás, nenhum de vocês o conhecia, e eu sinceramente não conheço vocês. Não mais! Vou ser amiga de quem me conhece de verdade.

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de caminhar para longe de seu antigo grupo deixando todos boquiabertos.

xx

- Ganhei cinco convites de garotas para ir ao Baile – vangloriou-se Scorpius na mesa do café da manhã no dia seguinte.

Hugo usava seu fone de ouvido e achava sua comida bem atraente. Na verdade ele evitava olhar para sua prima que estava sentada a sua frente fitando-o o tempo inteiro.

- Quem vai escolher? – perguntou Alvo á Scorpius – Poderia dar alguma para mim não é? Ninguém me convidou.

- Ah – Rose exclamou com nojo – Vocês falam de mulheres como se elas fossem um pedaço de carne.

- Tudo bem Al, eu descarto uma pra você e vou com quatro no Baile.

Rose fungou revirando os olhos.

- Quem convidou Rose? Se quiser me convidar o Scorpius aqui está á disposição – ele apontou para si mesmo sorridente.

Ela riu sarcástica e abriu a boca respondendo:

- Já disse que não saio com você. Além disso, já convidei alguém para o Baile. E ele aceitou.

- Quem? – perguntou o loiro curioso. Sua voz tinha um misto de surpresa e nervosismo.

- Não te interessa.

- Ok. Já que nós três já temos pares, eu no caso vou com mais que o previsto. Vocês dois poderiam ir juntos não é? – Scorpius apontou de Lily para Hugo piscando o olho.

Hugo olhou para ele pela primeira vez na conversa. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Lily levantou-se da mesa e anunciou:

- Eu não vou ao Baile.

xx

O primo estava sentado a sua frente na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lily já não aguentava mais o gelo que ele estava lhe dando e num ato de desespero escreveu poucas palavras em um papel e entregando-o:

_"Lembra quando brigávamos quando crianças e fazíamos as pazes dando o dedo mindinho?"_

Hugo sorriu assim que leu as palavras e pegando uma folha de pergaminho desenhou um menino e uma garota de cabelos lisos e compridos, fazendo as pazes com o dedo mínimo da mão direita. Com seu desenho pronto, escreve no rodapé e entregou a prima sentada as suas costas.

_"Assim?"_ – era o que havia escrito.

Lily sorriu e o cutucou. Assim que Hugo virou a olhando notou o pedido de pazes com o dedo menor dela levantado. Suspirando ele uniu seus dedos. Ambos acabando com a briga.

xx

- Desculpe, senti tanto a sua falta – Lily estava abraçando-o assim que a aula havia terminado. Hugo fechava os olhos e acariciava os cabelos dela meio atrapalhado.

- Eu que tenho que me desculpar, te disse coisas idiotas outro dia, descontei em você uma culpa que não era sua, desculpe – disse com a voz meio abafada por ainda estar abraçando Lily.

- Vamos parar com as desculpas e apenas assumir que nós dois nos desculpamos para sempre? – ela o olhava ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço do primo.

- Ok. Feito.

Lily saiu dos braços dele e começou a mexer em seu cabelo inquieta.

- Estou cansada, este baile só está me fazendo sentir pior. É como se todos esperassem que eu agisse da mesma maneira sem ele, ninguém entende por quê isso é difícil para mim – ela olhou para baixo fugindo do olhar de Hugo – Só queria convidá-lo. Eu só queria me sentir normal de novo, apenas por um segundo... – ela suspirou encarando-o finalmente – Ao invés de me sentir como me sinto agora.

- Tenho uma coisa para você – ele disse sorrindo, e mudando de assunto ao abrir sua mochila – A resposta dos pais do Sam.

Lily olhou um envelope branco na mão do primo apreensiva, pegou-o receosa, e tremeu muito ao segurá-lo.

- O que diz? – sua voz saiu num sussurro.

- Leia – ele pediu sorrindo.

Lily abriu finalmente o envelope, desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu:

_"Caro Hugo Weasley_

_Assim que li sua carta mostrei a meu marido, ele é nascido trouxa. Foi como se um fio de esperança tivesse surgido. Sam está agora internado no Hospital St Mary e irá passar por diversos exames essa semana. Está convidado a vir visitá-lo, você e essa garota que o ama. _

_Afetuosamente_

_Rachel Wade"_

- Eles o levaram a um hospital trouxa? – os olhos de Lily estavam lacrimejados.

- Sim – ele confirmou sorridente.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada – ela repetia as palavras no ouvido dele assim que voltou a abraçá-lo apertado.

- Segundos atrás, você me disse que queria convidá-lo para ir ao Baile. Porque não faz? – disse Hugo sussurrando no ouvido dela sentindo o perfume em seu pescoço.

- Ir até lá? - ela perguntou saindo dos braços dele.

- Não importa se ele não responder, você o verá, poderá tocá-lo.

Lily suspirou e deixou que uma lágrima teimosa escorresse de seu rosto.

- A gente pode conversar com a diretora não é?

- É claro, afinal a mãe dele nos convidou – confirmou Hugo pegando na mão dela e começando a andar até o gabinete da diretora.

xx

No fim eles tiveram que falar com seus pais, para ter a autorização de sair do colégio. Iriam no sábado no dia do Baile de Natal. Usariam pó de Flu e sairiam pela lareira da diretoria, iriam surgir na casa de Hugo e Rony os levaria até o Hospital de carro. Era muito trabalho para uma simples visita ao garoto que havia roubado Lily de Hugo, mas o ruivo sabia que o esforço compensaria, e faria bem ao coração dela.

- Olá senhora Wade – cumprimentou Hugo assim que viu uma mulher sentada no quarto que supostamente Sam estaria.

- Você deve ser Hugo Weasley – ela se levantou, abraçando-o.

Lily estava do lado do primo olhando seu suposto namorado deitado na cama. Tinha aparelhos por todos os lados fazendo barulhos, um fio saia de seu braço, sua cabeça estava enfaixada com um pano branco. Poderia estar dormindo que ninguém suspeitaria. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de lá.

- Você deve ser a garota que não vive sem meu filho – disse a senhora pegando levemente na mão da jovem ruiva – Segundo as palavras dele na carta – apontou sua cabeça a Hugo.

Lily desviou seu olhar de Sam e encarou a mãe do seu namorado, seus olhos estavam lacrimejados, ela respondeu:

- Sim, meu nome é Lily Potter.

- Sei que estão aqui para ver o Sam. Bom, fiquem a vontade, eu estou precisando mesmo comer alguma coisa.

Dizendo isso, a senhora saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos com Sam.

- O que são essas coisas? – Lily perguntou apontando para vários aparelhos que estavam no quarto.

- Aparelhos que monitoram o Sam, para checar se ele está respirando, se está vivo...

- Eu posso? – ela apontou para a cama dele, como se tivesse o intuito de sentar na beirada.

- Pode – Hugo virou de costas para ela – Finge que eu não estou aqui.

Lily sentou-se ao lado do namorado e pegou a mão dele.

- Sinto sua falta, tudo em Hogwarts parece estar em seu devido lugar, Mary e Kate continuam como antes, todos nossos amigos fazem a mesma coisa sem você. Todos menos eu, não posso ser aquela Lily sem você. Está faltando você e eu – ela suspirou. Hugo virou seu rosto e encarou as costas da prima – Por isso estou aqui, por isso estou lutando pra ter você de volta – Lily pegou o rosto dele passando as mãos por cada detalhe que sentia falta, quanto tempo já não havia passado sem que ela o sentisse – Eu sei que está em cima da hora já que o Baile é hoje à noite, mas... – ela colocou um bilhete na mão do garoto – Quer ir ao Baile comigo?

O silêncio fazia companhia á ela, junto com o barulho que mostrava que o coração dele ainda estava batendo. O pequeno bilhete com os dizeres: _"Para Sam Wade de Lily Potter"_ fazia coro ao milagre que a jovem ruiva estava esperando acontecer.

- Você pode me responder a qualquer hora Sam. Apenas abra seus olhos e diga "sim". – ela implorava – Apenas abra seus olhos Sam, por favor.

Mas o milagre não aconteceu.

xx

Rose estava com seu livro aberto no meio do Baile, tentava se concentrar para ler, mas a pouca luz e o barulho de música impediam-na.

- Cadê seu par? – perguntou Scorpius chegando perto da amiga que usava um vestido de festa na cor azul.

- Ali – ela apontou para um casal que estava aos beijos num canto específico – Agora pode me encher por isso, sei que vai.

- Babaca – ele disse olhando carrancudo para o garoto que Rose havia convidado – Vem comigo – ele esticou sua mão esperando que ela pegasse.

- Estou ocupada.

- Lendo em plena festa? Vamos Rose. – insistiu.

- Suas acompanhantes vão sentir sua falta.

- Não me importo.

Rose finalmente aceitou o convite dele e ambos se encaminharam para os jardins sentando-se em uns dos bancos.

- Como está fresco aqui – Scorpius disse escondendo suas mãos em seu paletó – Lembra o que quase aconteceu aqui ano passado? – ele perguntou, mas Rose não disse nada – Você tentou beijar o Colin Cooper.

Rose riu pelo nariz e olhou para baixo envergonhada.

- Obrigada por me lembrar do momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida.

- Mas esse é o ponto, você se esconde nos livros, vive a vida daqueles personagens pregados na palavra, mas a vida real você não vive. Rose você nunca beijou.

- Porque não diz mais alto? Aí todos escutam a pior parte da minha vida monótona. – Ela sussurrou ainda olhando para baixo.

- Você age como alguém que não tem chances, mas isso não é verdade – ele continuou como se ela não o tivesse interrompido – Beijar um cara como Colin Cooper? Um cara que depois irá te dispensar? Você não é tipo de garota como as que eu vim para a festa hoje. Sabe aquele dia que você me deu um tapa na cara?

- Oh Deus, o dia que menti ao professor. Scorpius você está tentando me animar? Eu sei que suas intenções são boas, mas...

Ele a calou colocando o dedo sobre a boca da garota e voltou a falar:

- Eu vi esse outro lado seu, vi você ser explosiva, enérgica, vivendo a vida sem medos. Você não pensou, apenas fez o que queria fazer.

- Acho que vou a voltar a lhe dar tapas apenas porque pensei e quis fazer.

- Quieta – ele pediu – Isso não é um dialogo, deixe-me terminar ok? – ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele voltou a falar – Você é muito mais legal e forte do que acha, o que quer dizer que não pode deixar essa coisa de "se prender no mundo dos livros" ser o principal. Por Merlin Rose! Sua vida vai ser maravilhosa, então sei lá, saia com caras que valham a pena, tente, erre, mas viva sua vida, porque você nunca sabe quando vai estar aqui, veja o Sam, por exemplo, o namorado da Lily, veja! Tente tratar todos os momentos, mesmos os piores, como um "presente", você não pode desistir, não pode devolver, porque Rose, você é muito boa para isso. Ok?

- Ok – ela olhou-o sorrindo.

Ele levantou-se do banco e ia deixá-la refletindo quando se lembrou de uma coisa:

- Ah! E mais uma coisa. Nunca diga que ninguém vai se apaixonar por você porque eles vão, eles vão ver tudo isso que eu vejo e diferente de mim, eles vão te merecer.

Rose suspirou sacudindo negativamente a cabeça levantando-se do banco onde estava sentada.

- Quem disse que você não merece?

Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de se jogar nos braços dele e beijá-lo. Ambos não sabiam ao certo o que estava acontecendo, era confuso por serem amigos desde sempre, era perigoso, por ele ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley, era uma loucura, uma doce loucura que tentavam agora fazer dar certo. A única coisa de que tinham certeza é que estavam gostando muito.

- E então? Estou vivendo minha vida? – ela disse sorrindo para ele assim que separaram os lábios.

Ainda abraçados, Scorpius sorriu respondendo a amiga com outra pergunta:

- Aceita enfim sair comigo?

Ela voltou a grudar seus lábios respondendo a pergunta.

xx

- Obrigada por ter ido comigo Hugo – agradeceu Lily ao primo enquanto ambos desciam do escritório da diretora, haviam acabado de retornar ao castelo – Isso significa muito para mim.

- Ah tudo bem, não queria mesmo estar na escola hoje, por causa desse negócio de Baile e todo o resto.

- Foi tão ruim assim ano passado? – ela perguntou se dando conta que não sabia nada da vida do primo em Hogwarts.

- Bom, eu quase fui. Eu convidei Amy Adams para ir, ela não é a mais popular, mas é bonita. Ela tem uma aparência toda Punk o qual todas as garotas criticam, mas ela não liga. De qualquer forma, o Lorcan duvidou por ela ser um ano mais velha que eu, mas eu a convidei e ela incrivelmente aceitou, o que foi como um choque total. No dia da festa, Amy disse que não ia, pois esse tipo de evento era só mais um momento para mostrar quais eram os populares e os fracassados. No fim eu fui isso mesmo, o fracassado de sempre – Lily não disse nada, apenas continuava olhando-o – Mas não foi uma perda total, fui até a Sala Precisa e pedi que ela virasse um cinema, assisti os três "Senhor dos anéis" lançados.

Lily sorriu e olhou para baixo.

- Odeio ter me afastado de você depois que entramos em Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem, estamos juntos de novo não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo e lhe fez uma pergunta:

- Quer ir ao Baile comigo?

xx

Com a roupa que estavam ambos se encaminharam para o grande Salão e se postaram no meio da pista de dança que estava deserta pelo fim da festa. Não havia música tocando ao fundo, mas Hugo pegou seu Ipod e colocou uma melodia. Ambos se abraçaram e começaram a dançar. Ouviam uma canção lenta, doce, suave, forte, tudo ao mesmo tempo, a canção mais bonita que podiam imaginar.

Sozinhos. Dançavam a dança dos corações partidos, esperando desesperadamente que alguém aparecesse para colar os cacos. Nem se dando conta que já estavam fazendo isso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **AAAAHHHHH!_

_Beijo MORRRI!_

_Eu não acredito que o Scorp (olha a minha intimidade) e a Rose se beijaram! Minto, eu acredito sim. Foi tão perfeito! Por isso que esse é um dos meus caps preferidos._

_A Winnie já sabe, mas devo dizer que super me identifiquei com a Rose nesse capítulo._

_Agora saindo do êxtase..._

_Por que o Hugo tem que ser tão perfeito e a tonta (é tonta mesmo) da Lily não percebe? Se bem que ela está mudando e parece que ela ama o Sam de verdade. O que é uma perda para o nosso Huguinho._

_E aqueles amigos estúpidos da garota? Ninguém merece._

_A parte mais fofa foi com certeza a dança do Hugo e da Lily, imagine os dois com Ipod no fim da festa. Acho que afinal esse não foi um baile totalmente estúpido..._

_Beijos florzinhas que acompanham aqui..._

_Andie_

_**N/A:** Gente, primeiro desculpa pela demora, eu fui viajar pra assistir HP em 3D (mentira foi pra prestar concurso mesmo), ai o capitulo atrasou..._

_Mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena..._

_O relacionamento de Rose e Scorpius vai ser explorado no namoro, por isso eles ficaram juntos cedo nessa fic, normalmente eu demoro para colocar os casais que defino juntos... eu particularmente não gostei do beijo deles, mas a Andie me falou que ficou bom acreditei nela \o_

_To tentando mudar a Lily, tomara que tenham notado a diferença..._

_Se você gostaram e não me abanaram me mande uma reviewzinha?_

_Ah e se não morreram com a estreia de HP né? Que filme é aquele *-*_

_beijinhos_


	6. Eu te amo

**Eu te amo**

Hugo andava por sua casa de um lado para o outro inquieto, havia ido passar os feriados de fim de ano com a família. O novo ano já havia começado, e iria voltar para a escola no dia seguinte.

- Filho, já arrumou suas coisas para voltar à escola amanhã? – questionou sua mãe, sentada no sofá lendo um jornal, enquanto o olhava andar.

- Aham – ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Por que está assim?

- Assim como mãe? – perguntou nervoso.

- Nervoso, ansioso, inquieto... – explicou a mulher reparando no rosto do filho que evitava encará-la.

- Não estou assim – ele respondeu sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela – Mãe, você me responde uma coisa? – Hermione assentiu com a cabeça – Essas cirurgias no cérebro. Podem de alguma forma, dar errado?

- Você diz ficar com sequelas filho? – ele confirmou com a cabeça não entendendo perfeitamente o que a mãe dizia – Ás vezes sim, ás vezes não, o cérebro é uma área perigosa, um deslize e você pode ficar sem andar, sem falar, depender das outras pessoas para tudo.

Hugo suspirou e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro pela sala.

- Hoje é a cirurgia desse namorado da Lily não é? Eu nem imaginaria que ela já namorava, acho que nem seu tio Harry e nem sua tia Gina sabiam também.

O jovem não ouvia mais as palavras de sua mãe, ele estava com o pensamento longe dali, lembrava-se de sua conversa com a prima na noite de Natal.

_"Os dois estavam sentados nos jardins da casa dos avós, fugiam da gritaria e comemoração de dentro d'A Toca, assistindo a neve cair, e a lua brilhar no céu._

_ - Eles vão decidir se irão realizar a cirurgia no Sam amanhã, já que é de alto risco – sussurrou Lily olhando para frente._

_ - Oh não se preocupe, a cirurgia é um trato feito – Hugo tentou animá-la._

_ - É que... – ela virou seu rosto o encarando – Estava em casa essa manhã, passando pelos diversos canais da TV, e em um de ciências tinha um especial de "Coma". Mostrou pessoas que saíram do Coma depois de um longo tempo, seis meses aproximadamente – ela suspirou cansada – A maioria delas dificilmente se parece um ser humano. Eu me lembro do rosto de um rapaz, estava fixo em um grito silencioso, a maioria delas tinha as mãos distorcidas._

_ Hugo engoliu em seco e criou coragem para dizer uma coisa a prima._

_ - Não quero soar maldoso Lily, mas você está certa que quer que ele volte? Especialmente se ele... – o ruivo não conseguiu terminar a frase – Quero dizer que talvez seria melhor para ele se..._

_ - Eu quero que ele volte! – afirmou voltando a encará-lo – Não importa como!"_

- Hugo! – gritou sua mãe despertando-o de seus devaneios.

- O que?

- Perguntei sobre o que estava pensando? – ela perguntou quase rindo do filho.

- Nada é que... Bom, eles descobriram um fragmento de osso numa zona bem perigosa de ser removida no cérebro, e a cirurgia é hoje, e às vezes penso o que seria pior para a Lily.

- Pior para a Lily?

- É mãe. Qual das duas opções seriam piores: A cirurgia der errado e ele morrer, ou a cirurgia de certa forma der certo, mas ele ficar com seqüelas, sem falar nada, ser um vegetal.

- Acho que deve pensar nesse momento que a cirurgia irá dar certo não acha? Para quê sofrer por antecipação?

- É... Você está certa – ele suspirou voltando a sentar no sofá.

- Porque essa preocupação exagerada com sua prima? – ela perguntou olhando e sorrindo para ele.

- Hum – Hugo olhou confuso para a mãe – Não estou preocupado com a Lily – as orelhas dele ficaram repentinamente vermelhas entregando-lhe.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Igualzinho ao seu pai.

- Hermione! – Rony gritou adentrando a sala – A Rose está estranha.

- Por quê?

- Ela está no quarto dela ouvindo umas músicas naquele rádio, está segurando um pedaço de pergaminho e suspirando, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, chamei-a para ir comigo até o Beco Diagonal na loja das "Gemialidades Weasley" só pra me acompanhar, disse que ela poderia passar na "Floreios e Borrões" e comprar um novo livro qualquer mas ela disse que não queria. Ela está doente? – o homem perguntou a mulher inocentemente.

- Ah, conheço os sintomas – Hermione levantou-se do sofá com um brilho nos olhos – Já era hora não acha? Vou ir lá falar com ela.

E então ela subiu as escadas indo conversar com a filha deixando o marido confuso para trás.

- Hugo... – Rony engoliu em seco criando coragem para dizer algumas palavras – A Rose tem algum namorado?

- Hã? – perguntou o filho olhando para o pai – Não pai, ela nunca sequer beijou.

Rony suspirou aliviado e exclamou:

- Sempre soube que a Rose iria me orgulhar em todos os sentidos.

Ambos ouviram o telefone da casa tocar, Rony fez menção de atender o aparelho, mas Hugo o impediu.

- Deixa que eu atendo – pegou o aparelho da mão do pai, levantou e saiu da sala, encaminhando-se para a área do fundo de sua casa. Sentou num antigo balanço nos jardins. Apertou o botão e atendeu:

- Alô.

- Hey – a voz dela surgiu do outro lado da linha – Sou eu – não havia a necessidade de se identificar.

- Hey – respondeu o jovem – Você está bem? Já está no Hospital?

- Estou. Mas não está acontecendo nada ainda, na verdade, acho que estão preparando ele ou algo assim. Seja lá o que isso signifique.

- Provavelmente raspando a cabeça – ele disse seu pensamento em voz alta.

A linha onde Lily estava ficou repentinamente muda.

- Ou quem sabe... – tentou consertar o primo – Eu não sei o que estou falando mais.

- E você? Vai fazer algo hoje? Último dia antes de voltar às aulas entediantes. Vai fazer algo divertido? – disse ela tentamdo mudar de assunto.

- Nada demais na verdade, tenho que terminar aquela redação de "História da magia", ler umas revistinhas, assistir alguns animes, almoçar, jantar... Já estou caindo no sono só de me ouvir falar – ele riu pelo nariz.

- Parece muito bom para mim – Lily respondeu sussurrando.

- Você está bem? – ele voltou a perguntar preocupado.

- Honestamente eu não sei... Mas essa cirurgia é o que eu estava esperando, então é uma coisa boa, certo? – ela praticamente implorou a confirmação de suas palavras para ele no telefone.

- Certo. Eu acho.

- Então é isso – ela voltou a falar enérgica desta vez – Devo desligar...

- Espera, espera... Eu...

- Tudo bem Hugo, eu vou ficar perto da sala de operação caso tenha alguma novidade. Só queria voltar para o mundo normal por um minuto – confessou.

- Você definitivamente ligou para a pessoa errada pra isso.

- Sempre se subestimando Hugo – ela suspirou – falo com você mais tarde.

- Espera Lily... – ele ouviu o telefone ser desligado.

Sabia o que faria naquele seu último dia antes de voltar para a escola.

xx

- Sabe, eu estava com vontade de comer aqueles picolés de dois palitos que vem grudados, mas qual a graça de se comer esses picolés sozinho? Precisava de alguém e adivinha. Conheço uma garota que ama tomar sorvete no inverno – foi o que ele disse assim que a viu sentada numa das salas de espera do grande Hospital sozinha.

Lily apenas sorriu e puxou um dos picolés laranjas da mão do primo.

Hugo sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e colocou sua mochila em cima da mesa do centro.

- Detetive – ele anunciou tirando uma caixa com um jogo de dentro da mochila – Jogo da vida – retirou outra caixa de dentro da mochila – Ou o clássico dos jogos de cartas: "Uno" – retirou um pacote com algumas cartas coloridas – Eu ia trazer xadrez, mas sei como te entedia jogar aquilo.

- Estou impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que cabem na sua mochila.

- Minha mãe sabe fazer milagres com a varinha. Então o que escolhe?

- Jogo da vida – ela escolheu – Sempre gostei mais desse.

Hugo começou a arrumar o jogo na mesa quando Lily voltou a dizer:

- Não sabia que cirurgias demoravam tanto. A espera é o que mata aos poucos.

- Algumas chegam a durar um dia inteiro – Hugo disse inconscientemente – Mas a do Sam não irá durar tudo isso – acrescentou – Você começa?

Lily olhou para o tabuleiro montado e girou a roleta do jogo e olhou para o primo novamente.

- Você é um grande amigo Hugo.

Hugo a olhou em silêncio por um momento, mas respondeu:

- Você também.

xx

- É oficial, não tenho mais nada a dizer – o garoto disse embaralhando as cartas do jogo que jogavam.

Eles passaram o dia todo ali, já havia anoitecido. Jogaram todos os jogos que Hugo havia trazido, ele tentou convencê-la á comer alguma coisa em determinado momento do dia, o que foi em vão. Agora, estavam em silêncio durante um bom tempo, apenas sentados no sofá. Lily tinha um olhar vago, como se as ultimas horas tivessem-na feito se lembrar de coisas no passado que ela queria esquecer todos os dias.

- Eu realmente não sou tão chato, é que é raro passar tanto tempo com uma pessoa – o garoto continuou – Não fico prolongando as coisas, na maioria das vezes, eu entro, eu saio, e ninguém se machuca.

- Não é você – Lily finalmente disse o encarando – Esse dia inteiro está começando a ficar mais longo do que os quatro meses que o Sam está em Coma.

- Merlin. Quatro meses – Hugo exclamou se dando conta do tempo pela primeira vez.

Lily mordeu os lábios continuando a olhar vago pensativa.

- No que você está pensando?

- Estou pensando no momento que o Sam finalmente acordar – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Pensei nisso um bilhão de vezes.

- E? – Hugo a encorajou a continuar.

- E... eu sei o que vou dizer a ele – ela disse as palavras num sussurro encarando o primo que desviou do olhar dela olhando para baixo – Não é o que está pensando. Vou dizer a ele o quanto eu sinto por tudo.

- Sente? – ele perguntou voltando a encará-la.

Lily olhou para baixo como que criando coragem de dizer algumas palavras em voz alta.

- Hugo, tem uma parte dessa história que nunca contei a ninguém.

O jovem ruivo se ajeitou no sofá e perguntou curioso:

- O que?

- Nós brigamos naquele dia, antes dele bater a cabeça nas pedras. Uma briga daquelas – confessou – Eu disse a ele que o amava.

E então o silêncio voltou a ficar entre eles até que o Hugo o quebrou.

- Vocês têm um jeito estranho de brigar.

- Ele não disse de volta – a garota explicou.

Hugo lembrava-se claramente do dia, da discussão que ambos tiveram, o "eu te amo" que ela disse a ele, o beijo que negou no fim.

- Bom talvez... Ele só estava com dificuldade com as palavras – ele tentava arranjar desculpas, não sabia ao certo o por quê – Você sabe, às vezes as pessoas realmente querem dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não conseguem.

- Talvez – ela confirmou sussurrando – Talvez ele nunca tenha me amado de verdade.

Hugo suspirou pensando como alguém poderia não amá-la. Era tão fácil, tão simples.

- E você sabe qual a pior parte? Pior que a espera e a operação, os tubos e as máquinas? – Hugo negou com a cabeça – É que ás vezes penso que ele prolongou nosso dia naquele lago de propósito para fugir de mim, estava com tanta raiva de mim que aquele galho se quebrou e...

- Lily – ele a fez parar de dizer coisas absurdas – Isso é normal, se sentir culpada pelo acidente, se culpar é apenas um modo de tentar dar sentido a alguma coisa que nunca vai fazer sentido, quando a verdade é que foi o que foi, um acidente.

- É impressionante não é? – ela perguntou como se estivessem falando disso o tempo todo – De todas as pessoas que conheci em toda a minha vida, você é a única que apareceu hoje.

Neste instante o médico responsável entrou na sala de espera e anunciou:

- Sam se saiu muito bem – Lily sorriu no fundo da sala vendo a mãe de seu então namorado e toda família dele reunida em volta do médico – Removemos o fragmento de osso, mas tivemos uma hemorragia que não esperávamos, e não posso garantir que não tenha nenhum dano – a jovem ruiva suspirou tristemente – Não saberemos onde vamos pisar durante um bom tempo. De fato, por uma semana ou duas, parecerá que nada tenha mudado, mas quero que saibam que fizemos todo o possível. Ele está no quarto se quiserem vê-lo.

xx

Era tudo que Lily se lembrava no dia seguinte já em Hogwarts: Ela entrando no quarto para vê-lo, os mesmos aparelhos de antes ligados fazendo os mesmos barulhos de sempre, a cabeça do jovem enfaixada como antes, os olhos deles fechados como sempre estiveram. Estava dormindo como antes. Simplesmente dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Era questão de tempo para que ele acordasse. Quanto tempo mais ela conseguiria esperar sem enlouquecer?

- Ei Lily venha aqui – seu primo chamou-a, estava deitado no sofá do salão comunal da Grifinória – Escute essa música.

Lily o obedeceu e se encolheu deitando-se com ele no sofá, dividiram os fones do Ipod do primo e ambos escutaram a mesma música. Os braços de Hugo estavam debaixo do pescoço da prima, ela encostava sua cabeça no peito dele, enquanto o jovem colocava seu queixo nos cabelos dela sentindo o perfume que tanto amava.

- Dizer "Eu te amo" não devia doer, certo? – ela perguntou em voz alta dizendo mais para si mesma – Essas três palavras são tratadas de forma tão diferente nesses últimos tempos. Alguns dizem "Eu te amo" da boca para fora, o que faz tornar o sentimento trivial, alguns demoram tanto para dizer que só o fazem quando acontece um acidente, ou a pessoa amada abandona esse mundo. Não devia ser assim. Então antes que o tempo torne esse sentimento vulgar, antes que seja tarde demais, quero que saiba Hugo – ela esticou seu pescoço o encarando – Eu te amo.

O coração dele estava disparado, olhava hipnotizado para ela. Abriu a boca uns segundos depois e disse o que sempre sentiu por ela:

- Eu também te amo.

Lily voltou a se ajeitar no coloco dele e ambos ficaram assim.

Ele sabia que o "Eu te amo" dela tinha um significado diferente do dele. Mas o que importava? Ele havia sido o primeiro a dizer que a amava também.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB**: Noooossa! Que final foi esse? Hugo querido, você está cada dia mais perfeito, como é que pode?_

_"Ele havia sido o primeiro a dizer que a amava também." Essa frase foi de tirar o fôlego viu Winnie, quase enfartei aqui, fala sério._

_Ah, nem preciso dizer que adorei a pontinha do meu personagem preferido de todos os tempos. Que rufem os tambores: Ron Weasley! Tudo bem, eu exagerei, só um pouquinho, mas adorei essa parte:_

_"Sempre soube que a Rose iria me orgulhar em todos os sentidos." Morri de rir, o que aconteceria se o Ron soubesse que a Rose andou agarrando um Malfoy por aí? Não quero nem imaginar. E a Mione? Cara, aquela menina (mulher né? Porque ela é casada e tem dois filhos, mas relevem) sempre saca tudo, é por isso que eu a adoro!_

_Bom, a Winnie sempre se supera não é gente? E deixem Reviews, se não vai que ela desanima e decide parar de escrever? Aí eu morro mesmo._

_Beijos... Andie_

_**N/A**: Será que pedir desculpas pela demora vocês me perdoam... eu já tinham escrito esse capítulo há muito tempo, mas como gosto e ter 2 caps na reserva eu demorei pra postar..._

_Primeiro estou trabalhando 10 horas por dias, não tenho mais tempo como antes, segundo fui viajar esse Fim de semana... era pra ter postado na sexta-feira_

_Enfim..._

_Esse foi meu capitulo preferido até agora..._

_Eu normalmente odeio tudo o que escrevo, mas acho que esse "Eu te amo" foi um dos mais bonitos das minhas fics... eu Gostei e vocês?_

_Me digam sim?_

_Ah e eu prometo abusar de Rony e Hermione sempre que possível nas minhas fics..._

_Daqui há alguns caps o Harry aparece também_

_Acho que é só..._

_Escutem minha beta hahahahahha_

_beijossssssssssss_


	7. Milagre

**Milagre**

Ela estava encolhida num canto do salão comunal com o coração apertado, lágrimas teimosas escorriam de seus olhos e Hugo somente a observava, como sempre fez. Observá-la era parte de sua rotina. Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho imaginou o que a prima estaria pensando e criou uma história.

_Uma jovem de cabelos longos adentrou um quarto de hospital e notou um jovem com uma faixa na cabeça lendo um jornal:_

_ - Eu durmo alguns dias e os Ballycastle Bats já são líderes no campeonato – ele exclamou assim que a viu._

_ - Você está acordado – ela exclamou surpreendida._

_ - É claro que estou acordado, o que esperava? – ele sorria olhando para ela – Estou um pouco cansado, mas fora isso..._

_ - Eu não sabia, as enfermeiras não disseram que..._

_ - Ei, venha aqui – ele esticou a mão pedindo que ela se aproximasse da cama na qual estava deitado._

_ Lily segurou a mão do namorado, mas foi incapaz de olhar nos olhos abertos dele._

_ - Eu te escutava – ele disse – Tudo o que você dizia, todo o tempo eu escutava o que você dizia._

_ - Mesmo? – ela encarou-o__ com um brilho nos olhos._

_ - Eu senti você me puxando de volta, mas eu estava meio que preso. Sabe aquele sonho que você tem quando está tentando correr, e seus pés estão colados no chão? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Bem, é assim que me senti. Como se meus pés tivessem colados no chão, e minha boca estivesse trancada, todo o tempo que você estava aqui eu... eu continuava, querendo dizer..._

_ - O que? – perguntou ansiosa._

_ - Eu te amo Lily. Eu deveria ter dito aquele dia no lago, mas estava com medo. Eu te amo e não posso viver sem você. É a razão pela qual voltei._

Hugo parou seu desenho e observou novamente a prima que continuava a chorar. Aproximou-se dela e lhe entregou sua pequena história, ela leu e olhou sorrindo para primo.

- Sempre sabe como me sinto – ela abraçou-o agradecida – Será que vai acontecer isso mesmo?

Hugo suspirou, sabia que provavelmente não aconteceria assim, se Sam abrisse os olhos já seria um milagre, lembrar-se de tudo era quase surreal.

- Eu só não quero que você crie muitas expectativas Lily – Hugo saiu do abraço dela e a olhou nos olhos – Pode pensar que o pior foi o tempo que ele estava simplesmente dormindo, mas quando ele acordar pode ser muito mais difícil para você.

- Eu sei – respondeu concordando com a cabeça.

- Vamos para Hogsmeade? – chamou o primo.

- Vá você, compre algum doce para mim, eu quero ficar dormindo o dia inteiro, pra ver se ele passa mais rápido.

Hugo fez não com a cabeça roçando no rosto dela:

- Agora que arrasto você comigo – disse o primo enérgico – A vida é pra ser vivida viu senhorita Potter?

Ele então a puxou pelo braço e arrastou-a para fora do salão comunal.

- Ei Hugo – chamou Scorpius assim que viu os primos saírem do salão comunal da Grifinória – Cadê a Rose?

- Não faço ideia Scorpius.

- Da última vez que a vi, ela estava no quarto lendo – respondeu Lily.

- É que a gente combinou de ir juntos para Hogsmeade – o loiro explicou.

- E cadê o Alvo? – Hugo perguntou desconfiado.

Scorpius abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, mas nada saiu de lá.

- Ah! Entendi... – exclamou Lily – Porque não entra no salão da Grifinória você mesmo e a chama? A senha é: Mandrágora. Vamos Hugo.

A garota disse tão rápido que Hugo nem notou o que supostamente sua prima havia percebido.

O sonserino entrou no Salão que antes nunca havia visitado. Observou que estava sozinho e decidiu subir a escada a fim de encontrar o quarto em que Rose estava. Mas assim que botou o pé no primeiro degrau que ia em direção aos quartos femininos, a escada se transformou magicamente num escorregador.

Foi por causa do grito que o garoto soltou que uma voz lá em cima da escada surgiu:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

A voz era de Rose. Scorpius levantou-se do chão tentando enxergá-la lá em cima, o que foi em vão.

- Rose... – ele a chamou começando a andar se aproximando novamente da escada que agora na verdade era um escorregador.

- Pare de andar Scorpius Malfoy! – a garota ordenou – Quem lhe deu a senha do retrato?

- Não vou denunciar a pessoa que me ajudou.

- QUEM LHE DEU A SENHA? – ela urrou.

- A Lily, sua prima – respondeu com medo.

- Ah Lily! Você está com sérios problemas!

- Onde você está? – o loiro perguntou notando que a direção da onde vinha a voz de Rose havia mudado.

- Eu te digo se você me prometer que não irá tentar me achar.

- Ok!

- Vire para a esquerda – Rose orientou e Scorpius prontamente obedeceu – Esta vendo esse pilar? – ela perguntou esticando um de seus braços.

- Estou – ele sorriu se aproximando da onde a garota estava escondida.

- Não Scorpius! Não venha até aqui! – ordenou ela cobrindo sua mão e se escondendo novamente.

- Está usando uma capa de invisibilidade por quê? – ele perguntou já ao lado do suposto pilar - Está se escondendo de mim por quê? Por Merlin Rose, você está evitando me ver por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave?

- Não seja trágico Scorpius, isso não tem relação com você. Sou eu...

- Isso não é nada bom, é assim que termino meu suposto namoro com várias garotas: "O problema não é você, sou eu".

- Oh Merlin! Eu mostro se prometer não rir de mim – ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça ansioso enquanto Rose tirava a capa debaixo de si.

Scorpius colocou a mão na frente de sua boca evitando um riso assim que a viu. Rose tinha seus cabelos, antes castanhos, na cor azul.

- Eu estava tentando deixar meu cabelo de uma forma diferente pra você reparar em mim no nosso primeiro encontro oficial. Mas a poção capilar que fiz de certa forma deu errado e...

- Você virou uma Corvinal.

- NÃO FALE! – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Não há nada que você possa dizer que torne esse momento mais embaraçoso e fazer me sentir mais ridícula. Escute-me! – ela ordenou quando viu que ele havia aberto a boca para falar – Eu tomei outra poção, meu cabelo irá voltar ao normal dentro de exatas duas horas, mas é que não posso ir num encontro com você em Hogsmeade. E isso me deixa apavorada. Aqueles beijos que trocamos antes dos feriados festivos foram ótimos, e as cartas que trocamos só enfatizou isso, mas eu fiquei pensando hoje assim que acordei. E se aqueles beijos não significaram a mesma coisa para você? Eu não sou aquelas garotas que você está acostumado a beijar e que tempos depois simplesmente somem da sua vida, e se essa história nova que estamos criando para nós dois falhar e nossa amizade acabar? Então não posso me encontrar com você em Hogsmeade. E isso não tem relação alguma com meu cabelo. Eu não quero que deixemos de sermos amigos por causa de estúpidos beijos, que eu não achei estupido aliás e...

- Como senti sua falta – ele disse sorrindo segurando o pescoço dela, aproximando seus lábios e beijando-a – Vamos para Hogsmeade agora?

Rose suspirou, ainda abraçada a ele e confirmou com a cabeça.

Ambos começaram a andar de mãos dadas em direção à saída do Salão Comunal.

- Ei, o que estava escrito nesse rabisco? – Scorpius perguntou retirando um pedaço de pergaminho de seu bolso mostrando a Rose.

A garota olhou espantada para o lugar que Scorpius apontava se lembrando das palavras que havia escrito em uma das cartas que mandou a ele durante o tempo que não se viram.

- Parece que começa com um "eu", mas não consigo identificar o resto – ele insistiu novamente.

- Não é nada – ela riu nervosa – só manchou.

- Ah – ele exclamou chateado.

xx

- É tão bom ter uma filial das "Gemialidades Weasley" aqui em Hogsmeade não acha? – perguntou Hugo a prima que andava ao seu lado pelas ruas da cidade.

- Eu amo isso. Em que outro lugar encontraríamos os melhores doces?

- Não na "Dedos de Mel". Lembra quando acabávamos com o estoque de doces da loja do tio Jorge quando éramos pequenos?

- Eu me lembro de ficar de castigo – Lily mordeu um pedaço do doce que tinha em sua mão e mostrou sua língua a Hugo – Que cor está minha língua?

O primo meio surpreso, reprimiu um sorriso, mas respondeu:

- Azul.

- Azul – ela chegou a embalagem do doce que tinha na mão leu: - Azul significa que estou ansiosa. De fato estou. Coma um pedaço do doce para ver o que está sentindo agora.

- Ok – ele pegou o doce que havia comprado em sua mão e mordeu.

- Mostre sua língua – a garota pediu.

- Não irei mostrar minha língua para você Lily.

- O que tem demais? Eu mostrei minha língua a você.

- Mas eu não pedi para mostrá-la.

- Vamos Hugo! Está com medo de ver que sua língua está vermelha significando que está apaixonado? – ela riu lhe cutucando.

- Ela já é vermelha naturalmente – ele tentou faze-la mudar de ideia.

- Você sabe que o vermelho é mais forte. Vamos Hugo!

Sendo vencido o primo lhe mostrou a língua.

- Vermelho – Lily anunciou o que via sorrindo – Quem é a dona de seus pensamentos hein Hugo?

- Ninguém – ele fechou a cara, emburrado, e cruzando os braços.

- Quem é aquela com que você sonha todas as noites, aquela que o faz sonhar mesmo quando está acordado? – ela insistia quase rindo das orelhas vermelhas do primo. Lily o conhecia o suficiente para saber que esse era o sinal para quando Hugo estava com vergonha.

- Estou apaixonado pela vida. Satisfeita? – respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Pela vida chata que levamos? Ah não minta. Me diz quem é?

Hugo decidiu que era melhor ficar calado até que a prima decidisse esquecer o assunto. Foi tentando parar de ouvir as palavras que ela proferia que no céu surgiu uma coruja, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho a garota.

Lily tirou o pedaço de pergaminho, apreensiva, e o desdobrou lendo em voz alta:

_"Querida Lily..._

_ Devido a sua dedicação ao meu filho vim lhe avisar que Sam acordou..._

Ela parou a leitura olhando para o primo com o coração aos pulos.

_"...Está agora no quarto a todo instante perguntando sobre você. Quando irá chegar? Pois Sam precisa lhe dizer uma coisa... Na verdade ele acabou de me dizer esta coisa, vou transferir as palavras aqui na carta. Preparada?_

_ Imagine o Sam dizendo:_

_ - Acorde Lily, isso tudo é uma mentira... UMA MENTIRA!"_

- Uma mentira? – ela indagou olhando para o Hugo com os olhos marejados.

O primo olhou para os lados e viu o grupo popular da prima rindo e apontando para ela.

- Idiotas! – Hugo exclamou indo ao encontro deles e pegando pelo colarinho um dos garotos – QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? SABE COMO É DIFÍCIL AMAR UMA PESSOA E NÃO PODER FICAR COM ELA?

- Hugo – a prima chamou, correndo até o onde o primo estava.

- Que foi cabeça de cenoura? – o jovem riu de Hugo – Está tentando me bater a moda Trouxa?

- Não, a moda Bruxa mesmo – o ruivo pegou sua varinha e apontou para o rosto do rapaz.

- Hugo – Lily implorou, chegando perto dele – Não vale a pena, é isso que eles querem. Deixe para lá. Eles só queriam me atingir.

A garota olhou tristemente para os três garotos do seu antigo grupo popular que haviam escrito a carta.

- Não Lily – o primo respondeu fungando nervoso.

- Por favor, por mim? – era sua melhor jogada.

Devagar, o jovem grifinório abaixou sua varinha e caminhou ao lado da prima distanciando-se dos garotos.

- Da próxima vez que quiser brigar, não desista na última hora, cabeça de cenoura.

- Deixe para lá – a prima disse segurando nos braços dele impedindo-o de voltar para lá.

xx

- Todos estão olhando para nós – sussurrou Rose para Scorpius.

Ambos estavam no "Três Vassouras" tomando uma cerveja amanteiga no primeiro encontro oficial. Grande parte dos alunos que frequentavam o lugar olhavam o mais novo casal formado.

- É por causa de meu cabelo – ela gemeu tristemente – Sabia que tinha que colocar alguma toca qualquer para escondê-lo ao máximo.

- Seu cabelo já está castanho de novo, mas eu gostei da cor azul, significava que eu estava com a garota mais incrível de Hogwarts – o jovem respondeu comendo alguns amendoins distraidamente.

- Como pode ficar tão calmo? – ela disse nervosa, fazendo com que Scorpius levantasse a cabeça encarando-a.

- Você está com medo de ser feliz Rose Weasley?

- O que isso tem haver com todas as pessoas nos olhando? Sabe o que significaria se todas as pessoas descobrissem que estamos juntos? Por Merlin! Você é um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley, estamos destinados a odiar um ao outro.

- Você sabe que a preocupação em determinadas coisas é somente medo? Como agora, você está com receio das outras pessoas reparando que finalmente estamos juntos e que estão comentando esse fato, no fim está com medo do nosso relacionamento.

- Scorpius isso não tem nada haver... – ela começou a contestar, mas foi impedida por ele.

- E se por acaso eu acariciasse a sua mão debaixo da mesa? – ele perguntou realizando o ato dito por ele em voz alta – Você acha que eles reparariam e falariam que estamos envolvidos num relacionamento?

Rose não respondeu, somente suspirou retribuindo as carícias do garoto.

- Seria insanidade eu te beijar na frente de todos? – ele pousou uma de suas mãos no rosto dela e começou a aproximar seus rostos.

- Isso é loucura – ela constatou já com os olhos fechados esperando ele finalmente selar seus lábios.

Scorpius sorriu antes de beija-la na frente de todos, ambos sabiam que segundos depois toda escola saberia da grande novidade, "os filhos de famílias rivais estão juntos", mas conforme sentiam o coração bater descompassadamente, enquanto se perdiam na sensação indescritível que era seus lábios unidos, nada mais importava.

- Não tenha medo de ser feliz Rose Weasley – foi o que ele disse assim que se separaram.

Rose suspirou sorrindo enquanto sentia o loiro a abraçar pelo ombro, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele acabou chegando à conclusão que o mais lhe importava era ser feliz naquele momento.

xx

Lily havia entrado em um lugar afastado da cidade e sentou num banco lotado de neve, seu rosto demonstrava tristeza. Hugo não disse nada, apenas sentou-se ao lado dela fazendo-lhe companhia, ele sabia que prima falaria no momento que estivesse pronta.

- Sinto que estou vivendo os últimos quatro meses e meio sem a luz do sol – ela confessou, não o encarando – Nem consigo me lembrar como eu era antes. Como se cada segundo tivesse parado no tempo, o dia do acidente, a ansiedade de saber as respostas dos pais do Sam, a cirurgia. E agora, o Sam ainda está deitado naquela cama, dormindo, e eu não consigo me convencer até onde tudo o que fiz, tudo o que fez por mim, foi válido.

- Mas valeu a pena - Hugo afirmou.

- Não – ela negou com a cabeça o olhando – até as pessoas que diziam ser meus amigos olham para mim como se eu fosse uma patética, sentada esperando algum tipo de...

- Milagre? – perguntou completando o pensamento ela – Você devia, soube que eles acontecem de vez enquanto.

Lily foi incapaz de falar, suspirando olhou para cima e fechou seus olhos. Depois de alguns segundos que na verdade pareceram horas, Hugo voltou a falar:

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela o olhou permitindo que ele continuasse a falar – Se ele de repente acordar amanhã... você e eu, nos tornaremos "estranhos" novamente?

- Estranhos? – ela perguntou confusa – Hugo, eu dividi mais com você nos últimos meses do que eu jamais dividi com outra pessoa na minha vida...

- É eu sei... – ele disse virando seu rosto para frente desviando do olhar da prima.

- ...Você é a única pessoa que tem estado do meu lado o tempo todo. Ficou no hospital comigo, convenceu os pais do Sam a fazerem a cirurgia. Lembra quando eu disse que tenho vivido os últimos quatro meses e meio sem ver a luz do sol? – ela perguntou olhando para o chão – Você é como se fosse a lua que ilumina meu céu escuro sem estrelas. Você é minha lua.

Hugo virou seu rosto rapidamente para ela, se ajeitou no banco se aproximando da prima.

- No meu entender, se existe algum milagre na minha vida, é você – ela terminou o encarando e pela primeira vez notando o rosto do primo tão próximo do seu.

Hugo conseguia enxergar novos detalhes em Lily olhando-a de tão perto, detalhes que antes jamais imaginaria existir e que agora queria decorar. Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, usando pela primeira vez seus instintos, fechos seus olhos indo de encontro aos lábios dela.

Eles iam se unir a qualquer momento.

- Eu preciso ir – ela disse virando seu rosto drasticamente ao lado oposto dos lábios dele.

Hugo abriu os olhos e a viu se levantar do banco e começar a andar para longe dele. Abalado, e pela primeira vez se dando conta da besteira que tinha feito.

- Idiota! – gritou batendo sua mão fechada em sua testa – Lily espera!

Foi ao encalço dela chamando-a.

- Lily por favor – implorou se postando de frente a ela fazendo a jovem ruiva parar de andar. – Me desculpe? Não quero...

- LILY! – ouviram um berro a uma pequena distância de ambos, era Lorcan Scamander, ele andava se aproximando deles – Vim te avisar, pois sabia que gostaria de saber. Eu não vim pra Hogsmeade então eu fui pra cabana do Hagrid ver algumas das criaturas novas que ele havia...

- Lorcan sai daqui! Não está vendo que estávamos conversando? – disse Hugo raivoso.

- Bom o caso é que eu estava em Hogwarts quando ouvi a diretora McGonagall anunciar ao nosso professor de "Trato das Criaturas Mágicas" que o Sam acordou.

- O que? – a jovem ruiva perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele acordou Lily.

A garota começou a correr com o coração saltando do peito de volta para o castelo.

Hugo suspirou derrotado procurando seu Ipod no bolso.

- Ei Hugo, você não devia estar atrás da Lily? Afinal, você lutou pro Sam acordar – disse Lorcan ao lado do amigo.

- Ela não precisa mais de mim.

Respondeu simplesmente colocando seu fone e começando a ouvir uma música. Tentando apenas esquecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: ** Ai Meu Deus! O Sam acordou... Fala sério, e a lily e o Hugo nem se beijaram ainda. Mas tudo por causa daquela ***, porque se fosse comigo, até parece que eu iria deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar. Rsrs_

_É só que o Hugo é tão perfeito e tem feito tudo e um pouco mais pela Lily. Ela nem merece o cenourinha._

_Ah, e o Scorpius e a Rose? Beijos, porque eu morri aqui. Nossa, estou doida pra ver como esse relacionamento vai se desenrolar. E a Rose escreveu no pergaminho que o amava. Mas por que ela é tão insegura? Ela é uma Weasley. E qualquer Weasley é tudo de bom! Ron que o diga..._

_Nada mais a declarar, só que a minha amiguinha Winnie está arrasando nessa fic, assim como em Mensagens, que eu também adoro._

_Beijos pessoinhas... Andie_

_**N/A:** hahahhaa a Andie me mata, então gente, deixa eu confessar, a Lily e o Hugo iam se beijar nesse capítulo, mas eu mudei de idéia..._

_Vocês vão entender isso mais tarde, eu irei explicar o porquê do não beijo nesse capítulo_

_É o Sam acordou, me digam o que acham?_

_Mas sinceramente, vocês vão gostar do Sam, eu gosto ^^_

_Rose e Scorpius é legal escrever... o relacionamento deles vai ser agora no namoro, acho que vocês vão gostar, o que é uma novidade nas minhas fics, eu normalmente enrolo o beijo tanto... pra depois surgir aquela falsa filosofia do: "Depois do primeiro beijo tudo se resolve"_

_Espero que tenham gostado_

_beijos_


	8. Sam acordou

**Sam acordou**

Ela sentia a mão de sua prima Rose acariciar seus cabelos e lágrimas incessantes caiam de seus olhos. Toda vez que fechava os olhos via nitidamente suas recordações:

"_- Filha eu sei que não está habituada com aparelhos e procedimentos médicos dos Trouxas. Não crie muitas expectativas, os médicos disseram que ele está em um estado de consciência não verbal – Harry falava com a filha andando com ela lado a lado nos corredores do grande hospital._

_- Eu sei, eu sei pai, ele não consegue falar – ela respondia com um sorriso sincero no rosto. – Enquanto ele puder ver-me é tudo o que importa._

_O homem acariciou o topo da cabeça da filha e disse:_

_- Você é muito nova para namorar, sabe disso não sabe?_

_- Pai..._

_- Mas não vou proibir, não vou Lily, já me provou o suficiente para eu saber o quanto esse rapaz é importante para você._

_- Eu o amo pai..._

_- Não, não diga que é amor agora – seu pai calou-a colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios da jovem ruiva – Diga para mim que o ama depois que essa tempestade toda acabar. Esse sentimento que tem por ele agora é remorso e não amor._

_Lily concordou com a cabeça e apenas se dirigiu em frente à porta do quarto que seu namorado repousava._

_- Vou estar aqui – seu pai disse antes de vê-la abrir a porta e entrar no aposento._

_Ela olhou em volta do quarto e viu uma enfermeira repor o litro de soro que ele tomava na veia, viu que o garoto tinha um controle remoto na mão e olhava para Tv compenetrado._

_Ela realmente não se importava muito com o que ele estava fazendo, vê-lo com os olhos abertos pela primeira vez depois de meses fazia seu coração respirar de novo._

_- É uma má hora? Posso voltar depois – Lily perguntou para a enfermeira que agora aplicava diversos tipos de medicamentos na veia do rapaz._

_- Não. Pode ficar, termino em um segundo._

_Lily sorriu e suspirou se aproximando mais da cama. Sam a encarava agora. Ela sabia que ele não podia falar, mas ver seus olhos brilhantes e abertos de novo era tudo o que ela precisava._

_Bom, pelo menos era isso que ela achava._

_- Pode falar a vontade, ele te escuta – a enfermeira voltou a falar._

_- Ei e aí? – Lily não sabia muito bem como e o que conversar com ele – Eu queria ser a primeira pessoa a estar aqui quando você acordasse mas não pude – ela aproximou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido com medo da enfermeira ouvir – Estava em Hogwarts. Eu teria aparatado na mesma hora se fosse habilitada para isso._

_Lily voltou a encará-lo notando a feição confusa do rapaz. Uma faixa cobria o topo de sua cabeça, fios saiam de seus braços, seu peito e seu nariz._

_- Eu fui pra Hogsmeade ontem. Deve estar com uma saudade imensa das coisas de lá. Não sei se é permitido você comer, mas eu te trouxe um de seus doces preferidos. Eu fiquei a noite toda embrulhando presentes, e coisas para você. Não consegui dormir. Tem tanta coisa que quero lhe mostrar, tanta coisa que quero lhe contar._

_Ele virou seu rosto cansado de escutá-la e encarou a TV._

_- Tem certeza que ele pode me ouvir? – Lily perguntou a enfermeira que ainda estava no aposento._

_- Ah sim – a mulher afirmou prontamente._

_- Porque ele está me encarando assim? – a jovem virou seu rosto para o então namorado ainda comtemplando TV._

_- Assim como?_

_- Ele não sabe quem eu sou – Lily sussurrou tristemente._

_- Talvez ele não saiba, considerando o trauma que ele passou perda de memória é comum – explicou pacientemente a enfermeira._

_Lily tinha uma última pergunta a fazer:_

_- Quanto tempo leva até que ele se lembre?_

_- Nunca se sabe, ele poderia começar engatinhando, muitos desses pacientes são assim..._

_Ela não estava ouvindo mais, a enfermeira continuava a contar casos de pacientes que tinham passado por coisas parecidas que o Sam, mas Lily não estava mais naquele quarto, saiu correndo pelo corredor._

_- Lily – seu pai a chamou indo atrás dela – Lily querida, você está bem?_

_- Lógico que estou, esperei por esse momento há mais de quatro meses, por que não estaria bem? – ela chegou perto do elevador do prédio e começou a apertar freneticamente o botão para chamá-lo – Sam está de volta._

_Seu pai segurou a mão dela impedindo-a de continuar a apertar o botão. No mesmo instante Lily virou seu rosto e abraçou o pai chorando copiosamente."_

- Tem haver com o tempo Lily – Rose disse fazendo a prima levantar a cabeça de seu colo e encarando-a.

- O quê?

- Tem haver com o tempo esse negoócio da memória.

- Tempo para recuperá-la? – perguntou a ruiva não entendendo onde a outra queria chegar.

- Não, eu digo. Pensa Lily, jogadores de quadribol recebem balaços na cabeça, com o impacto mais forte que a que o Sam levou, o tempo todo. Mas eles se recuperam totalmente, por quê?

- Por quê?

- Porque eles são resgatados no momento. Como ninguém resgatou o Sam imediatamente, ele pode ter ficado inconsciente durante horas, por isso ele não acordou, por isso a perdeu a memoria. Tem haver com o tempo.

- Quer dizer que se alguém o tivesse resgatado imediatamente ele estaria totalmente bem?

- Provavelmente.

Hugo havia escutado o diálogo todo delas. Fechando os olhos nervoso, abriu uma de suas revistas e começou ler a história em quadrinho tentando esquecer as palavras que agora gritavam em sua cabeça:

"_Quer dizer que se alguém o tivesse resgatado imediatamente ele estaria totalmente bem?"_

A culpa era dele então?

- Ele volta amanhã para Hogwarts Rose – Lily anunciou a prima e Hugo ergueu seus olhos da revista, voltando a observá-las.

- Já? – a morena perguntou espantada – ele "acordou" não faz nem uma semana.

- Eu sei, mas a mãe e o pai dele consultaram um curandeiro e ele disse que pode ser bom para ativar a memória de Sam voltar para a escola.

- Curandeiro? Ele não estava se consultando com um médico?

- É, mas eles queriam fazer testes nos dois mundos sabe?

- Isso não é muito saudável – constatou Rose.

- Se ele se recuperar mais rápido logico que é! – Lily afirmou enérgica – Eu vou ir lá combinar com os outros como vai ser a festa de boas vindas a ele amanhã. A diretora deixou que fizéssemos aqui – a ruiva abraçou Rose – Obrigada prima, obrigada mesmo.

E então Lily saiu pelo buraco do retrato, Hugo não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do lugar que ela havia acabado de passar.

- Porque parou de conversar com ela? – Rose perguntou assustando-o, sentando-se na mesa com o irmão.

- O Sam acordou, as coisas votaram a ser como antes, ela parou de ser minha amiga – respondeu rabugento tentando ler as revista.

- Você gosta dela! – exclamou Rose de repente sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Hugo não respondeu, mas sorriu se lembrando de todos os motivos que tinha para gostar dela.

- Sabe que uma das formas mais sinceras de demonstrarmos amor por alguém é sorrindo? E você sorriu Hugo com a minha pergunta.

O garoto levantou o rosto encarando a irmã. Como podia contestá-la agora? Era a pura verdade.

- O Sam acordou, mas a Lily vai sofrer muito mais, fique perto dela. Só porque ela parou de ser sua amiga, não significa que você tem que parar de ser amigo dela.

Rose levantou deixando irmão com seus pensamentos.

A culpa martelando mais do que nunca agora em sua cabeça.

Talvez fosse por causa dele que Lily estava assim. Culpa somente dele.

xx

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória havia sido ampliado magicamente para receber os diversos alunos das diversas casas do castelo. A grande maioria dos alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano estavam lá, conversando e bebendo olhando o novo herói, o milagre chamado Sam Wade voltar para casa.

- Eu posso? – perguntou Lily chegando perto dele que estava sentando no sofá de frente a lareira encarando o fogo, ela ergueu os braços em sinal que queria abraça-lo.

Sam confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou envolvendo Lily em seus braços. A garota apertou seus dedos nas costas dele como se disso dependesse a sua vida e fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Senti tanto sua falta – confessou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Sam se afastou dela e olhou para os lados vendo todos observando-os.

- Também senti sua falta Lily.

Ela não pode conter sua alegria assim que ouviu seu nome sair da boca dele. Ambos sentaram no sofá, Lily não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Como você está se sentindo? Provavelmente cansado certo?

- É, dois dias atrás descobri que sou um bruxo, que existem dois mundos. Ainda estou meio confuso – Sam confessou sem emoção.

- Deve ser um choque – ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

- Você parece bem – o jovem disse fazendo Lily aumentar ainda mais o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Você também – respondeu olhando para baixo envergonhada.

- Obrigado por ir ao hospital para mim, por lutar por mim – ela suspirou com os olhos marejados.

- Eu não podia desistir de você, não podia te deixar para trás, sei que você nunca me deixaria se fosse ao contrário, já fez isso por mim, lembra?

Ele olhou para baixo mexendo na sua mão direita e respondeu:

- Claro.

- Como poderia se esquecer certo? Parte da nossa história.

- Seu aniversário é hoje, eu devia te comprar um presente.

- Lembra-se do meu aniversário? – perguntou surpresa – Você está aqui, conversando comigo, com os olhos abertos é o melhor presente Sam. O melhor.

Ele a encarou de vota, e mexeu sua mão direita novamente, sua feição era triste.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou segurando a mão dele notando um pedaço de papel ali.

- Desculpe-me, ás vezes preciso de um pouco de ajuda – ele confessou entregando o papel para ela.

- Tudo bem, eu também.

Lily abaixou os olhos e leu as informações que tinham escritas lá:

"_Lily Luna Potter – namorada._

_Cabelos ruivos lisos, olhos castanhos._

_Aniversário: 23 de Janeiro._

_16 anos. _

_Foi te visitar no hospital, lutou por você"_

- Quem te deu isso? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Um garoto ruivo. Não sei o nome dele. Ele me viu chegar com meus pais mais cedo. Disse que talvez eu precisasse de ajuda para lembrar, para não deixar você triste no dia do seu aniversário.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e passou seus olhos pelas pessoas da festa procurando seu primo. Não o encontrou.

- O nome dele é Hugo – disse se voltando para Sam.

- Eu o conhecia?

- Não, ele é meu primo – Lily se levantou do sofá – Eu vou – ela virou seu rosto para que seu namorado não a visse chorando – Vou procurá-lo.

Lily saiu da sala onde a festa acontecia. Aquela atmosfera não estava lhe fazendo bem.

xx

Rose, Alvo e Scorpius estavam num canto conversando, o loiro abraçava a namorada pelas costas.

- Festa com cara de enterro essa, não? – exclamou Scorpius alto o bastante para todos presentes olhassem para ele.

- Scorpius! – repreendeu-o Rose.

- Mas ele está certo prima – Alvo concordou com o melhor amigo.

- Vocês não entendem como essa situação toda é difícil para todas as pessoas que estão frequentando a suposta festa? O Sam era praticamente o garoto mais popular do colégio, ele sofre um acidente, ele volta, todos esperam que ele seja algum tipo de herói, e ele não se lembra de ninguém. A festa perdeu o sentido. – explicou Rose.

- Ei Scorpius lembra quando fomos para aquela festa no bar "Cabeça de Javali", estava um tedio só, e...

- Vocês já foram para uma festa no... – começou Rose, mas Scorpius calou-a beijando seus lábios.

- Você é muito certinha para fugir com a gente para uma festa fora do castelo – Scorpius virou seu rosto para Alvo – Mas eu lembro como aquela festa terminou animada Al.

Ele retirou gentilmente seus braços envoltos da namorada e subiu as escadas que iam para os dormitórios, parando no topo, conseguindo visualizar todos lá de cima.

- Hem, hem – pigarrou com a varinha apontada para a garganta chamando a atenção de todos para ele – Tudo bem agora a festa vai começar! Sigam-me ok?

Alguns dos participantes da festa se olhavam conversando sobre ele, outros apenas levantaram o polegar concordando.

- Vocês estão se divertindo essa noite? – perguntou com um barulho repetitivo ao fundo parecendo um rap. Todos repetiram um sonoro "Não" – Quando eu disser hey vocês dizem ho. Hey!

- Ho!

- HEY!

- HO!

Alvo olhou para a prima vendo a reação ao notar pela primeira vez Scorpius numa festa.

- Está bem com isso?

- Ele só está sendo gentil e animando o pessoal – disse mais para si mesma.

- Quando eu disser "Avada Kedavra" vocês dizem "Expelliarmus". AVADA KEDAVRA.

- EXPELLIARMUS.

Todos acompanhavam o jovem loiro que se mostrava bastante a vontade animando a festa.

- Ele está sendo gentil – repetiu Rose para Alvo.

- Pelo menos ele não começou a tirar a roupa.

- O quê? – Rose virou seu rosto para o primo.

- Estou brincando – ele riu – devia ter visto sua cara.

- Muito engraçado.

Eles voltaram a olhar para Scorpius que continuava na ladainha do "Avada Kedavra" "Expelliarmus".

- Ele não tem criatividade? – Rose exclamou, Alvo apenas riu – Ele não pode estar bêbado, só bebeu cerveja amanteigada e ela não tem álcool.

- Avavavavada Kedadadadavra – começou a repetir as sílabas.

Rose pegou o primeiro copo que vi pela frente e entornou o liquido com tudo.

- Ele está sendo gentil...

xx

- Não acha estranho o cara ser o astro da festa e ficar sentado naquele sofá feito um zumbi? – perguntou Lorcan para Hugo.

Ambos estavam num canto afastado da loucura da multidão fazendo coro ao Scorpius.

- Estranho é a Lily não estar perto dele.

- O amor te deixa retardado.

- Cala a boca, vou tentar acha-la – Hugo começou a andar no meio das pessoas tentando ver a prima escondida em algum lugar.

Assim que passou pelo buraco do retrato avistou-a escorada na parede, olhando fixamente para o nada.

- Hugo – exclamou como se ela estivesse esperando-o o tempo todo.

- Ei – ele cumprimentou com certo constrangimento.

- O que está fazendo?

- Saindo daquela loucura toda – ele mentiu – Não sabe o que o Scorpius está fazendo – ele se aproximou a passos curtos dela – Aliás, você devia estar lá dentro não é? Batalhou para tudo aquilo.

Ela suspirou evitando encará-lo e respondeu:

- Não saiu bem do jeito que eu planejei sabe?

- Sam voltou Lily, se bem te conheço, isso era tudo o que queria, lembra do "Não importa como ele volte"? – ela fungou e não respondeu – Devia voltar lá dentro.

Lily não lhe deu atenção. Então o garoto voltou a falar:

- E eu devia ir embora.

Hugo virou começando a andar descendo um lance de escadas, quando ouviu a voz dela o chamar:

- Posso ir com você?

Ele não virou o rosto para encará-la, nem respondeu, apenas sorriu para si mesmo sentindo a prima o alcançar. Ambos caminharam lado a lado indo em direção alguma, apenas fugindo daquela loucura toda.

xx

Lorcan Scamander pegou algumas tortinhas de abóbora numa travessa e foi se sentar ao lado de Sam no sofá.

- E aí? – cumprimentou o loiro.

Sam olhou para ele confuso.

- Não espere que eu me lembre de você, pois não lembro.

- Ah não, primeira vez que conversamos. Quer uma tortinha de abóbora? – ele esticou uma para ele pegar.

- Minha mãe diz que é minha preferida – Sam pegou o doce e deu uma pequena mordida provando.

- Deve ser um saco as pessoas falando que você é assim, faz determinada coisa, que age de certa maneira. Porque elas não te dão um tempo? – Lorcan comentou displicentemente.

Sam suspirou e não respondeu.

- Só sei que essas pessoas gostam muito de você, mesmo que todas elas não entendem o porque se você não ser igual a aquele que foi um dia. Elas esperaram você voltar esse tempo todo, mesmo que você não sinta isso nesse momento.

Ele olhou para o loiro que continuava a comer uma tortinha de abóbora.

- Não consigo ser aquele Sam que todos se espelham agora.

- Essa festa deve estar sendo um saco para você.

Sam sorriu pela primeira vez desde que acordou e esticou sua mão afim que o jovem loiro apertasse.

- Prazer, Sam Wade!

- Lorcan Scamander – disse apertando a mão dele.

xx

- Como anda sua vida? – perguntou Lily ao primo.

Ambos tinham ido até a torre mais alta do castelo para olharem as estrelas de lá de cima.

- Você quer dizer desde que você me ignorou pelo quase ato estúpido que fiz e foi se concentrar no Sam que acordou e você não pode lidar com isso? – Lily o olhou tristemente.

- É... Desde então.

- Eu estou bem, sei lá, tudo igual sabe?

Ela encostou seus braços na sacada e ficou apertando seus dedos, olhando para o céu escuro.

- Hoje não tem estrelas.

- Parece que vai chover – Hugo comentou se postando do lado dela.

- Para mim já está chovendo.

- Então você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você?

Lily suspirou e começou a falar, precisava disso:

- Todos me disseram que seria difícil ver o Sam acordar, não importa quantas vezes eu ouvi, eu não tinha ideia de como tão difícil seria.

- Ele parece bem – Hugo comentou – Só faz uma semana que ele "acordou".

- Você não o conhecia Hugo – ela virou seu rosto com os olhos lacrimejados para ele – E agora ele não me conhece. Eu vi seu bilhete, sempre cuidando de mim – ela chorava livremente agora – Mas dói tanto, é como se ele tivesse mesmo morrido naquele acidente.

- Lily...

- Isso é horrível, eu posso perfeitamente me lembrar da roupa que ele estava na primeira vez que nos vimos, posso me lembrar da expressão de seu rosto na primeira vez que nos beijamos e ele... ele nem sabe quem eu sou – Hugo aproximou sua mão da prima que segurava fortemente a sacada, começou a acariciá-la com seu polegar, em uma tentativa de confortá-la – Eu construí toda minha vida em torno de nossas memórias, e ele não pode sequer lembrar do meu nome sem um papel.

- Lily...

Não aguentando mais abraçou Hugo, chorando. Hugo acariciava seus cabelos meio desajeitado enquanto sentia as lagrimas dela molharem sua blusa.

- Ele vai se lembrar eventualmente, só tem que se acostumar.

- Já se passaram cinco meses, quando eu desisto? – sua voz estava abafada por estar escondendo seu rosto no peito do primo.

- Não desiste, isso é devoção, pensei que o amava, é tudo que tenho escutado, sei lá, desde sempre. E então no primeiro dia você quer jogar as coisas para o alto? – Lily ergueu seu rosto encarando-o, as lágrimas tinham parado de cair de seu rosto – A verdade é que você não conseguiria desistir dele, nem se quisesse.

- Porque você é tão esperto?

- Eu não sou, acredite, se eu fosse não estaria falando para você voltar para seu namorado.

- Hugo.

- O injusto é que você é minha prima, e eu jamais queria ter me afastado de você quando entrei em Hogwarts. A verdade é que ele precisa de você Lily, não desista.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Hei – ele vasculhou seu bolso do jeans tirando um pequeno pacote embrulhado num papel de presente – Feliz aniversário.

Ela sorriu pegando da mão do primo e descobrindo o que tinha dentro.

- É uma pulseira – ele pegou o objeto prata da mão dela apontando para o único pingente – É uma lua minguante, ela parece ter o formato de uma vírgula notou? – Hugo começou a prender o objeto no pulso dela – Para te lembrar que a maioria das coisas não tem um ponto final – ele encarou os olhos dela – O que sinto por você é uma dessas coisas.

Ela sorriu incapacitada de falar. Voltou a abraçá-lo, desta vez mais forte que antes, e Hugo apertou-a no abraço fazendo os pés da prima saírem do chão enquanto ela mantinha seus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Do céu, gotas de chuva começaram a cair encharcando os dois instantaneamente, mas eles não fizeram menção de sair do abraço em nenhum momento.

- Posso ficar aqui para sempre? – perguntou no ouvido dele.

- Só se for apenas comigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB: **Quando eu disser "Avada Kedrava", vocês dizem o quê?_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_É isso aí gente! Alguém mais ficou com vontade de frequentar uma festa com Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Será que podem me dizer que líquido a Rose "entornou com tudo"? Eu realmente espero que tenha sido Cerveja Amanteigada..._

_Agora eu tenho que concordar com o Lorcan, "O amor te deixa retardado", e também dizem por aí que ele além de cego é surdo também (quem viu a animação, desenho, "Rio" sabe do que eu estou falando)._

_E o meu Hugo? Isso mesmo, meu Hugo... já que a Lily não se decide, eu quero ficar com ele..._

_Eu também quero a pulseira com a uma lua minguante..._

_Ah, e também queria que a Lily fosse garota o bastante para o Hugo, porque ele merece não é?_

_Pessoal, eu já li o próximo capítulo e vai ser muito bom gente! Agora só peço para não pegarem suas varinhas porque a culpa pelo atraso desse cap é minha... Demorei um pouquinho para betá-lo._

_Bom... Deixem Reviews! Por favorzinho... Review! Review!_

_Beijos. S2_

_**N/A:** Esse negócio de "Avada Kedrava" e "Expelliarmus" é totalmente falta de imaginação desta autora que voz fala... e não, definitivamente não era cerveja amanteigada que a Rose estava bebendo com tanta vontade hahahaha_

_Vixeeeeeeee Andie, acho que você vai sair no tapa com várias leitoras, todas dizem que querem o Hugo para elas, ainda mais depois desta pulseira... Sabem o que dizem? O amor eterno é aquele que não se concretiza. Se esse amor que o Hugo sente pela Lily não se concretizar, vai ser eterno._

_O próximo capítulo tem coisas especiais:_

_"- Eu acho que você devia parar de falar coisas que me fazem querer te beijar o tempo todo._

_- Você também."_

_Hum, acho que é só..._

_beijossssssssss_


	9. Pela primeira vez

**Pela primeira vez**

- Enquanto você estava consolando a Lily, e fingindo ser amigo dela com vontade de beijá-la – disse Lorcan normalmente para Hugo no dia seguinte na mesa do café da manhã – Sua irmã estava bebendo.

- A Rose? – perguntou Hugo surpreendido.

- Você tem outra irmã? Serio, ela ficou bêbada, a coisa mais improvável do mundo aconteceu.

- Me diga que alguém tirou foto deste momento, preciso mandar ao meu pai.

Os dois continuaram rindo e conversando até que uma pessoa parou em pé ao lado deles.

- Oi Lorcan.

Hugo ergueu o rosto e se deparou com a pessoa que menos esperava ver no momento: Sam Wade.

- Ei Sam. Tudo bem? – Lorcan o cumprimentou como se fossem amigos de longa data.

- Posso tomar café da manhã aqui com você? – perguntou o garoto que permanecia em pé ignorando a pergunta que lhe dirigiram.

Hugo olhou para Lorcan implorando com o olhar arregalado que o amigo não autorizasse o pedido de Sam.

- É claro – respondeu o loiro automaticamente.

Hugo nervoso pisou no pé do amigo enquanto Sam se sentava ao se lado na mesa.

- Ah! – Lorcan gritou de repente – Desculpa Hugo – ele se virou para Sam – Esse é o Hugo – apresentou-os.

- Eu conheço você? – Sam perguntou olhando sorrindo para ele.

- Não, definitivamente não – respondeu automaticamente.

- Melhor assim não é? A maioria das pessoas daqui eu conheço, mas não conheço. Isso faz sentido?

- Faz total sentido para mim – disse Hugo levantando-se da mesa – Eu vou pra sala de aula se não se importam.

Ele virou as costas, mas não sem antes escutar Lorcan dizer:

- Não ligue, ele te odeia.

- Hugo – ele ouviu uma voz baixa o chamar, nem se fosse surdo saberia que era ela só pelo perfume misturado com sua pele. Seu cheiro preferido no mundo.

- Bom dia – ele sorriu virando os calcanhares e encarando-a.

- Eu só queria... – ela passou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele e ergueu seus pés para que sua boca alcançasse o ouvido direito dele – Preciso te contar uma coisa. Podemos conversar algum outro dia?

Hugo não sabia mais como que era respirar, olhava com os olhos arregalados para ela não conseguindo formular palavras nem em seu cérebro. Será que ela sabia o poder que tinha sobre ele?

O máximo que conseguiu foi balançar a cabeça devagar respondendo a pergunta dela.

- Então está combinado – ela lhe beijou no rosto e começou a caminhar para a mesa em que Sam estava sentado.

Como se tivesse um dementador sugando as suas lembranças boas, Lily sentou-se ao lado de seu suposto namorado com a feição mais triste que ele já tinha visto nela.

xx

O sétimo ano estava na biblioteca fazendo uma pesquisa para um trabalho, numa mesa, Rose, Alvo e Scorpius sentavam juntos como sempre. A garota tentava se concentrar enquanto os dois conversavam alegremente.

- Estou tão orgulhoso dela Alvo, olha as olheiras, olha como ela está verde de mal estar, olha como aperta os dedos na cabeça tentando faze-la parar de doer.

Rose olhava suplicante para o loiro pedindo mentalmente para que ele parasse.

- Primeira ressaca, que orgulho – disse beijando os lábios da garota.

- Você é perverso, por que estou saindo com você mesmo?

- Sou irresistível e te faço realizar coisas inimagináveis. Você vive comigo, não apenas sobrevive.

- Se viver é ter dores de cabeça e vômitos freqüentes, prefiro só sobreviver.

Rose começou a se concentrar na leitura de seu livro e Scorpius apenas a observava com um sorriso nos olhos.

- Rose, tenho uma ideia para nosso terceiro encontro – ela ergueu a cabeça curiosa – Vai ter festa da piscina na banheira enorme que tem no banheiro dos monitores, sabe? Música, bebida, biquíni. O que acha? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

Rose suspirou abalada com a boca escancarada.

Alvo caiu na gargalhada e Scorpius virou para o melhor amigo batendo a palma de suas mãos.

- Falei que a cara assustada dela era a melhor Scorpius – o moreno disse em meio aos risos.

- Vocês são perversos – ela voltou seu olhar para o livro, chateada.

- Vaza daqui Alvo – Scorpius o empurrou.

- Já sei que estou sobrando.

O moreno se levantou da mesa deixando o casal sozinho. Rose fingia que lia seu livro, não conseguia se concentrar enquanto Scorpius a observava tão compenetrado.

- Falando sério – ele acariciava as mãos dela por cima do livro enquanto falava – Nosso terceiro encontro, você escolhe. Eu pensei em irmos à sala precisa pedir para ela virar alguma coisa, um restaurante?

- Tenho outra ideia – ela sorriu timidamente encarando-o.

- Qual?

Mas a jovem não teve tempo de responder, uma garota de aparentemente 14 anos que perambulava na biblioteca e ouviu a ultima parte da conversa de ambos resolveu se pronunciar:

- Ei Scorpius – disse sorridente.

- Ei Sophie – cumprimentou tentando se lembrar do nome da garota.

- Summer.

- Acertei o "S" né? – disse alegremente.

Rose estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas olhando de um para outro tentando entender.

- Quer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou desconfortável.

- Só isso! – ela ergueu sua mão no ar e lhe meteu um tapa em seu rosto – TRÊS ENCONTROS E NADA MAIS? Eu te odeio.

Virou as costas, saindo de perto do casal.

- Quem é ela? – Rose interrogou enquanto Scorpius acariciava seu rosto.

- Sophie.

- Summer! – gritou – O nome dela eu sei, quero saber quem é ela?

- Ela é muito enfezada, é uma mulher, deixa eu ver – ele franziu a testa pensando – Saímos duas vezes, na ultima levei-a até a "Floresta Proibida", ela me disse que sua matéria favorita era "Trato das criaturas mágicas" eu queria testar. A gente estava se agarrando encostados numa arvore dentro da mata, as coisas estavam ficando quente de repente algo leve caiu sobre nós e ela começou a gritar e sair correndo pensando que era algum animal. Era uma folha de árvore. Uma folha – ele ria livremente – Patético não? Daí nunca mais falei com ela, você sabe minha regra né Rose? E depois daquele vexame, pela primeira vez sai com uma garota só duas vezes. Ela é o "Dois encontros e nada mais".

Rose olhava abalada para ele.

- Qual o lugar do nosso terceiro encontro? – perguntou normalmente.

- Surpresa – ela respondeu com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

xx

Parecia que o destino queria pregar uma peça em Hugo, pois assim que resolveu ir ao banheiro entre uma aula e outra naquele dia acabou encontrando com Sam.

O garoto ruivo decidiu sair do local antes que o outro notasse, mas era tarde demais.

- Não sei por que você me odeia, mas eu te conheço Hugo – Sam disse fazendo Hugo parar de andar para olhá-lo.

Ambos estavam sozinhos no banheiro.

- Não, definitivamente não, você é o cara mais popular daqui e eu? Vivo nas sombras só observando.

- A Lily e o Lorcan me falaram tudo sobre você – Hugo suspirou nervoso e resolveu sair do banheiro para não escutar mais – Você salvou minha vida. Sei que seu sobrenome é Weasley, é um sobrenome importante, é o primo da Lily, que me entregou aquele bilhete no meu primeiro dia de volta aqui, você convenceu meus pais a procurarem um médico Trouxa. Eu estou aqui por mérito seu. Você salvou minha vida.

Hugo balançava freneticamente a cabeça dizendo não.

- Eu não te salvei, foram os médicos.

- Por que me odeia?

- O Lorcan e sua boca grande – Hugo reclamou virando os calcanhares o encarando – Olhe Sam, eu odiava o seu outro Sam, aquele antes do acidente. Esse "Sam II" na minha frente eu não sei o que dizer sobre ele.

- Sam II? - jovem sorriu – Exatamente assim Hugo. É bom te conhecer.

Sam esticou a mão esperando Hugo segurá-la. O ruivo apertou a mão do outro rapidamente e disse:

- Bom te conhecer também.

xx

A semana passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Sam frequentava as aulas com o sétimo ano, fazia os trabalhos e sempre tirava a nota maior possível. Ele sentia os olhares de pena de todos em cima dele, e Lily sempre ao seu lado não estava ajudando em nada.

- Sabe eu poderia pedir a nossa diretora para deixar você frequentar as aulas do quinto ano, sempre estaríamos juntos. Eu te ajudaria mais – ela sussurrava na hora do almoço.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda – ele sussurrou olhando pro seu prato de comida.

- O que?

- Eu não preciso que você me siga o tempo todo Lily, isso me sufoca. Sei que a intenção é boa, e tenho certeza que ninguém nesta escola se preocupa mais comigo que você – ele sussurrou aproximando boca do ouvido da garota – Preciso respirar, preciso que você não me pressione o tempo todo.

- Eu não estou te pressionando, eu... – ela não conseguia terminar frase.

- Querer que eu volte dois anos dos meus estudos?

- Desculpe, eu só... – ela levantou-se da mesa – Esquece.

Lily começou a caminhar para longe de Sam com a cabeça baixa.

xx

- A Rose está me evitando! – gritava Scorpius andando com Alvo em direção à mesa para o almoço.

- Não exagere Scorpius...

- Que parte estou exagerando? Que ela não conversa mais comigo, me ignora nas aulas... Alvo – Ele fez o amigo parar de andar e falou consternado – Eu mandei uma carta a ela hoje, uma carta! E a gente se vê todos os dias!

- Ela claramente está te ignorando... – o moreno bateu de leve no ombro do amigo – Mas sabe, você pode encurralar ela em algum local. Tipo Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Scorpius olhou para ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe, formamos a dupla imbatível, você o cérebro e eu a beleza.

Alvo revirou os olhos e não disse nada.

xx

- Ei! – disse Lily encontrando seu primo sentado debaixo da árvore em frente ao lago negro mexendo num aparelho eletrônico.

- Oi Lily – ele sorriu desviando o olhar de seu jogo e fazendo um gesto para ela se sentar ao lado dele.

A jovem ruiva prontamente obedeceu.

- Cabulou as aulas da tarde? – ela questionou.

- Te faço a mesma pergunta.

- Eu não... Não aguento o Binns falando sem parar agora, ele nem olha pros alunos, que diferença faz?

Ela estava inquieta mexendo frequentemente em seu cabelo, mordia seus lábios de minuto a minuto e a feição de seu rosto embora tentasse disfarçar era de tristeza.

- Sam – Hugo identificou o motivo – O que aconteceu?

- Não vamos falar sobre o Sam está bom? – implorou.

- Primeira vez que nossa conversa não seria relacionada ao Sam.

- Estou disposta a fazer coisas pela primeira vez hoje – ela sorriu – O que está jogando?

- Algo para relaxar a mente. Roubar carros, matar pessoas.

Lily arregalou seus olhos para ele e Hugo apenas riu.

- Não é um jogo para você.

- Não me dê isto – ela tomou o parelho eletrônico da mão dele – Estou disposta a fazer coisas pela primeira vez hoje.

xx

Eram mais de sete da noite e Scorpius cansado de esperar por Rose no grande salão para jantarem juntos, resolveu adentrar a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-la sentada numa das mesas, completamente sozinha e com pijamas.

- Ei – chamou Rose assustando-a.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Rose perguntou ansiosa olhando para ele. Tentava esconder ao máximo seu pijama com as mãos o que era em vão.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou serio.

Rose se ajeitou na cadeia e pegando alguns pedaços de pergaminho erguendo eles no ar dizendo:

- Quer a lição emprestada?

- É, isso também – ele pegou da mão dela sentando na cadeira ao seu lado – Então, eu te mandei cartas esses dias, o que é estranho, afinal frequentamos as mesmas aulas, nos vemos todos os dias. Recebeu as mensagens?

Ela começou a rabiscar com a pena um pedaço em branco de seu livro sem consegui encará-lo dizendo:

- Hum... Sim – coçou a cabeça nervosa – Mas sabe, trabalhos enormes, não consegui te responder.

- Qual é Rose, nos sempre temos as mesmas aulas, eu terminei meus trabalhos a tempo, você muito antes. Aposto que tem tempo extra.

- Ok! – ela suspirou encarando-o pela primeira vez – "Três encontros e nada mais"

- O que? – indagou confuso.

- Você diz sempre as inúmeras garotas que sai com você essa frase. E ontem, ia ser nosso terceiro encontro.

Scorpius mantinha sua boca escancarada finalmente entendendo o ponto dela.

- Ah, idiota – ele levantou da cadeira batendo em sua própria testa com raiva – Entendi como te assustei.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Mas isso não significa necessariamente que vai acontecer com a gente – ele emendou voltando seu olhar para ela que permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

- Necessariamente! – gritou perdendo a timidez.

- Bom vamos lá, eu não sei exatamente o que o futuro nos reserva, não posso afirmar nada.

- Eu também não!

- Porque está nervosa?

- Queria que eu estivesse feliz sabendo que vai terminar comigo depois de três encontros? Não sou como uma virgem num sacrifício, não posso me aproximar do paraíso sabendo que nunca darei um passo para entrar lá dentro.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente mordendo os lábios.

- Só entendi a palavra virgem.

Rose suspirou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Ei, então você está evitando um terceiro encontro com medo da gente terminar? Então terminaríamos no segundo encontro e seriamos Sophie?

- Summer! SUMMER!

- Quem se importa? A questão não é ela, é você!

- Ótimo, então um terceiro encontro, quando? Agora? – cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, seus cabelos bagunçados pela discussão repentina.

- Pode ser!

Ele pegou na mão dela arrastando-a para fora da Sala Comunal.

xx

- Eu não irei subir até ai! – gritava Lily com o pescoço inclinado para cima visualizando um garoto com a mão esticada para ela, sentado no galho de uma árvore.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse medo de água e não de altura. Você ama jogar quadribol Lily – contestou Hugo ainda esperando-a subir.

- Mas não sei subir em árvores – ela tentou arranjar uma desculpa.

- Fala serio! Fazíamos isso o tempo todo quando crianças!

- Ok! – ela foi vencida colocando um pé na árvore e tentando ganhar impulso para subir – Se eu cair, bater minha cabeça e esquecer tudo, sinta-se culpado.

Lily riu pela piada fora do comum, mas Hugo não a acompanhou nas risadas. O que ela pensaria se descobrisse que ele se sentia culpado pelo acidente com o Sam, culpado por fazê-la derramar lágrimas e mais lágrimas nestes últimos meses?

- Sabe uma ajuda seria pedir demais? – ela disse sem fôlego ao esticar a mão.

Hugo acordou de seus devaneios, esticou sua mão segurando fortemente na dela e a faz sentar-se ao seu lado no galho.

- Devíamos estar jantando agora – observou Lily olhando para o castelo do alto reparando nas luzes acessas.

- Devíamos ter feito varias coisas de rotina hoje.

- Lembra do meu lema? Fazer coisas pela primeira vez hoje.

- Que tal relembrar passado? – perguntou Hugo virando seu rosto para encara-la.

- Como assim?

- Pega-pega! – gritou encostando na prima – Está com você.

Saltando de uma vez da árvore, Hugo começou a correr pelos jardins da escola.

- Hugo! – Lily tentava descer devagar da árvore com medo de cair – Não é justo!

- Jamais me alcançará Potter!

- Não faça escândalo, quer que nos peguem á noite fora do castelo?

- Seria legal, coisas pela primeira vez lembra? – respondeu Hugo esperando Lily que corria em sua direção.

- Muito legal pegar detenção.

- Que bom que gostam, pois é isso que irão ganhar por estarem fora do castelo – disse o zelador fazendo ambos olharem para ele.

- Coisas pela primeira vez, certo? – perguntou Lily para Hugo já conformada com a detenção que iriam receber.

xx

Rose e Scorpius saiam de mãos dadas da sala precisa depois de pouco mais de duas horas, a jovem havia pedido que a sala se transformasse num cinema.

- Essas coisas que os Trouxas inventam, podem ser proveitosas, salas escuras, mãos passando para todos os lados, se é que me entende – ele riu comentando com a garota.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, cansada, mas disse:

- Talvez você possa usar isso com a próxima garota que ira sair.

- Qual é Rose! – ele reclamou assim que viu ela andando mais rápido que ele e tentando talvez fugir.

- Eu estou te poupando um trabalho enorme – ela virou seu rosto para ele, chateada, e parou de andar.

- Não vou terminar com você – respondeu entediado.

- Talvez não agora, mas sim quando me deixar de frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, é um ótimo lugar não acha? – ela riu sarcástica.

- Rose, por favor, pare de tentar adivinhar o que vou fazer, antes que eu faça. Isso torna as coisas mais difíceis – ela cruzou os braços sem desgrudar os olhos dele – Não que eu irei terminar com você, pois não vou.

- Porque não? Estamos discutindo agora não é? Desculpa perfeita.

- É – Scorpius concordou raivoso chutando a parede ao seu lado – Eu sinto que tudo isso é culpa minha, mas não sei o que fiz de errado. Tudo o que fiz foi dizer a verdade.

- Nós não conquistamos isso ainda –explicou a garota um pouco mais calma – Não nesse relacionamento de qualquer forma.

- E você me deixou confuso de novo.

Rose se aproximou dele e pegou em suas mãos conduzindo-o pelos degraus de uma das escadas da qual se aproximavam.

Suspirou e mexeu suas mãos freneticamente ao tentar explicar a ele sua nova filosofia começou a falar:

- Eu me divertia, sentindo ciúmes ao mesmo tempo quando contava tudo sobre sua vida no passado. Mas agora que estou saindo com você, é diferente – ele confirmou com a cabeça esperando que ela prosseguisse – Você precisa desenvolver um senso.

- Sinto que pode ser tarde demais para isso agora, já que contei para você meu segredo que gosto de mãos em lugares específicos quando namoro no escuro acontece – ele disse e ela sorriu balançando a cabeça – Eu imagino as imagens que passam pela sua cabeça quando conto sobre as outras garotas que saí – Rose mordeu os lábios sem conseguir responder – Como você vai deixar de saber as coisas que você sabe?

- Bom, eu não posso, mas existem coisas novas e essas coisas você não devia me contar... Não ainda.

- Então você quer que eu faça um joguinho com você, agora que estamos finalmente juntos?

- Não, não, não. Não é um jogo – ela suspirou fechando os olhos tentando encontrar algum novo argumento explicativo para ele – Lembra quando nos tornamos amigos? Lembra disso no primeiro ano? Lembra que nos odiávamos por causa do pré-julgamento de nossos pais? Lentamente, vimos que pessoas totalmente diferentes, de casas diferentes podem sim ser verdadeiros amigos?

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Lembra o quanto isso foi aos poucos? – ele confirmou novamente – Então, estamos construindo algo novo aqui, nós não sabemos ainda como nos comportarmos um com o outro. Isso é novo. Esse relacionamento é diferente do que tínhamos antes, não pode ser igual. Entende? O ponto é que deveríamos começar do início. Não podemos dizer as coisas mais sinceras ainda, porque ainda não chegamos lá – ela parou de falar e quando viu que ele não se pronunciava acrescentou – Só precisamos conquistar isso.

- Eu não sei o que eu devo dizer e o que eu não devo dizer – Scorpius disse vendo Rose olhar para baixo, chateada – Mas agora mesmo, tem uma coisa muito grande aqui, mas eu não tenho certeza se devo lhe dizer, porque tem haver com o lance todo do "Três encontros e nada mais" – a garota não moveu seus olhos do chão.

O que teria relação com o "Três encontros e nada mais" a não ser o término de namoro? Ela havia arruinado tudo.

- Droga! Duvido que essa noite possa ficar pior do que já está, mas siga em frente.

- Ok, aqui vai... – ele disse colocando as mãos no queixo dela fazendo Rose encará-lo – Eu nunca quis um quarto encontro antes – ele sorriu quando viu a feição surpresa da garota – Mas eu quero mais, muito mais, sem pensar em números.

Rose sorriu e ambos aproximaram seus rostos, encostando de leve o nariz antes do beijo acontecer.

xx

- Limpar aqueles troféus velhos a moda Trouxa não foi uma coisa a se fazer pela primeira vez muito legal – disse Lily para Hugo.

Os dois tinham acabado de cumprir a punição pela infração que cometeram.

- Pode colocar na sua lista de coisas a não se fazer uma segunda vez.

- Mas não posso evitar detenção, ela é um risco a correr quando se faz coisas que me deixam feliz.

Hugo olhou para ela sorrindo, parecia que visualizava aquela Lily que havia se perdido para sempre dele.

- Quer correr este risco de novo?

- Depende – respondeu a garota levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Vem comigo – ele pegou na mão dela.

Lily deixou que o primo a levasse sem perguntar aonde iria, na verdade, não precisaram sair do castelo. Subiram vários lances de escadas. Abrindo uma porta meio escondida num corredor iluminado com archotes, e se dirigiram para uma sacada.

- Esse é meu lugar preferido no castelo inteiro – disse Hugo para a prima.

Não tinha nada de especial, a jovem ruiva notou, uma pequena sacada com espaço suficiente há duas pessoas e nada mais.

- Á noite, quando tenho insônia venho para cá observar a lua e desenhar – ele explicou sentando-se no chão, fazendo sinal para que ela o seguisse – Eu sei que parece entediante e deprimente, mas isso me lembra o passado. Lembra quando dormíamos n'A Toca e fugíamos do quarto, deitávamos nos jardins para só observar a lua?

- Lembro – sussurrou ela com um sorriso nos lábios, sentando ao lado do primo – Você me enganava tão facilmente. Dizia que eu não podia apontar para as estrelas senão ia nascer uma verruga na ponta do meu nariz. Assim eu pareceria uma Bruxa. No sentido pejorativo da palavra.

Hugo riu e disse:

- Mas é verdade, minha mãe sempre dizia isso.

Ele esticou suas pernas deitando no chão. Sem esperar Lily fez o mesmo ao seu lado, colocando sua cabeça no peito dele.

- Porque seu coração está acelerado? – ela questionou curiosa.

- Toda vez que estou perto de você ele fica assim – o garoto disse naturalmente – vivo e descontrolado, sabe?

- Engraçado – disse Lily tentando parecer distraída – O meu também fica assim.

- O que queria me dizer? – Hugo perguntou curioso, torcendo para que seu coração estivesse certo.

- Na verdade é uma pergunta – confessou Lily – Você acha que é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

Hugo suspirou e começou a respirar irregularmente, devagar, fez um pedido mudo para que a prima erguesse um pouco a cabeça e o encarasse.

- Eu acho que você devia parar de falar coisas que me fazem querer te beijar o tempo todo.

- Você também.

Ele fez não com a cabeça tentando entender as últimas palavras dela. Será que... Será?

Bom, só tinha um jeito de descobrir, devagar, Hugo aproximou seus rostos, podia sentir a respiração dela se juntar com a sua agora, quando jurou que Lily ia se esquivar como da ultima vez que tentou algo, ela fechou os olhos, esperando. Não aguentando mais Hugo finalmente uniu seus lábios.

Em seus sonhos, Hugo imaginava que gosto teria os lábios de sua gloriosa prima. Talvez chocolate, ou cereja? Talvez chocolate e cereja misturados? Será que seus beijos o transportariam para o céu sem ao menos sair do chão? O que ele aprendeu era que: beijos não tem gosto, pelo menos não literalmente. Que você não flutua, pelo menos não literalmente.

Beijos com Lily tinham gosto sim, gosto de ansiedade e de estar finalmente acontecendo, misturados com "só se for apenas comigo", ele não se sentia no céu, sua sensação era mais ou menos como perder a gravidade, como se estivesse na sua lua, aquela lua que ele sempre desejou.

- Por favor – ele sussurrou assim que desgrudaram os lábios – Por favor, não saia correndo dizendo que foi um erro.

Lily olhou nos olhos extremamente azuis do primo, como ela poderia ter dito não para ele antes? Sendo que sempre, sempre em suas lembranças boas, ou ruins ele estava, quando ela caia, Hugo lhe estendia a mão, quando ela sorria, Hugo era o responsável.

- Eu não vou fugir, meu coração está igual ao seu, sinta – e então ela colocou a palma da mão dele sob seu peito – Sente?

- Igual o meu – ele pousou a mão dela em seu peito.

- Gostei deste: "Primeira vez", vou colocar na lista para fazer uma segunda vez – disse Lily com um brilho antes esquecido no olhar.

- Quando? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Agora.

Inclinando-se para ele, ela desta vez deu início ao beijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** Ai Meu Deus!_

_O Hugo e a Lily se beijaram!_

_Não acredito nisso! Que lindo! Espero que agora a Lily não faça nada para magoar o primo. Afinal ele gosta mesmo dela. E não, eu ainda não gosto dela._

_Gente! Eu não consegui acreditar que a Rose bebeu. Se o Ron soubesse..._

_Hahahhahaha_

_O Albus e o Scorpius zoando-a foi a melhor parte de todas. Brincadeira, o melhor foi o beijo mesmo. Do Hugo com a Potter, é claro. Apesar de eu amar totalmente Weasley e Malfoy._

_E que comparação é essa que a Rose fez? "... Não sou como uma virgem num sacrifício" Super estranho. :O Aposto que o Malfoy concorda comigo,afinal ele só entendeu a palavra virgem mesmo._

_**N/A:** SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO Rose e Scorpius tomaram conta do capítulo srsrsrrsrs_

_Espero que tenham entendido esse dialogo enorme entre eles..._

_Serio gente eu tento diminuir os capítulos daqui, mas cada dia mais eles aumentam de tamanho, o próximo está enorme também O.O_

_Bom ai está o beijo, espero que tenham gostado, não gostei muito da descrição dele, deu trabalho, mas deixei assim mesmo..._

_Eu não coloquei o beijo antes porque precisava que a Lily retribuísse e logo depois ela desse o beijo, isso é importante lá na frente..._

_Espero que tenham gostado..._

_beijossss_


	10. Clichê demais

**Clichê demais**

- E quando eu pensei que você não podia ficar mais retardado pela Lily, você se supera – disse Lorcan á Hugo enquanto ambos passavam pelos terrenos de Hogwarts encaminhando-se para a aula de Herbologia.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, nada neste mundo hoje irá mudar esta minha feição – ele olhou para o melhor amigo sorrindo.

- Sabe o que acho muito injusto? Você não me detalhar o beijo! Eu escuto você sonhar com a Lily desde sempre e quando finalmente acontece você não me conta!

- Lorcan – Hugo olho sério para ele – Isso te faz parecer gay sabia? Querer detalhes, isso é coisa de mulher!

- Mas saiba que existem diferenças quanto por onde a língua percorre a boca, se ela for para o lado direito logo no inicio do beijo... – Lorcan começou a falar completamente sério – Significa que...

- NÃO! – o ruivo urrou e fez o amigo parar de falar – Não me faça imaginar coisas horríveis, porque a imagem que tenho do meu beijo com a Lily é perfeita, então...

- Não, mas é serio – o loiro insistiu – Se ela for para o lado direito significa que...

- Ora vejam! – disse uns garotos do sétimo ano nos jardins apontando para os dois – O casal de namorados do colégio.

- Estava perfeito demais o dia para ser real – comentou Hugo com Lorcan.

- Ei esquisitos – disse um jovem alto de cabelos pretos, Hugo reparou que ele fazia parte do antigo grupo popular de Sam – Faz tempo que queremos lhe dar uma lição.

- Eles devem estar muito entediados para perder tempo com agente – comentou Lorcan aos sussurros com Hugo.

- Por culpa de vocês o Sam mudou! – voltou a gritar o garoto moreno fazendo Hugo e Lorcan prestarem atenção neles pela primeira vez.

- Mudou? Como assim? – questionou o ruivo.

- Ele não quer ser mais amigo da gente – explicou outro jovem apertando os punhos com força fazendo os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

- Ah, isso é compreensível não é? – exclamou Lorcan quase rindo – Quem gosta de ser amigo de gente que não tem cérebro?

- Isso é engraçado para você Scamander? Vamos ver se acha isso engraçado – o mais alto do grupo levantou sua varinha e gritou – Levicorpus!

- Ei! – gritou Hugo erguendo sua varinha – deixem-no em paz!

- Vocês não acham isso clichê demais? – exclamou Lorcan com a camiseta caindo sob seu rosto que ganhava a coloração vermelha – Bater no esquisito do colégio?

Assim que viu um dos jovens erguer o punho no ar tentando acertar em sua cabeça, que só não fez por um triz, Lorcan voltou a dizer amedrontado:

- Vocês gostam de clichê!

- Porque não vão encher alguém sem vontade de pensar como vocês e nos deixam em paz? – gritou Hugo quando viu uma varinha apontada para ele.

- Levicorpus!

- Duas vezes? – disse Lorcan olhando o amigo pendurado sem varinha ao seu lado – Isso está clichê demais, já pensou se eles resolvem nos fazer de saco de pancada agora?

A pergunta do jovem foi respondida quando viram todos do grupo ao redor deles, com os punhos erguidos no ar, prontos para acertá-los com murros.

- Parem! – Hugo e Lorcan abriram os olhos e viram o dono da voz parado perto deles, era Sam – Por que estão fazendo isso?

- A gente fazia isso para se divertir lembra Sam? – disse um dos jovens já com varinha abaixada.

- Não, não lembro, e mesmo que lembrasse isso é horrível, esses dois são os meus amigos.

- _Liberacorpus _– disse outro dos garotos do antigo grupo de Sam fazendo Hugo e Lorcan caírem no chão – A gente já está indo embora.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Sam.

Lorcan prontamente sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto Hugo evitava olhar para ele abalado.

- Eu tenho aula nas masmorras agora, a gente se fala no almoço certo?

- Certo – o loiro confirmou.

- "Meus amigos"? – perguntou Hugo para Lorcan assim que viu Sam longe – Desde quando eu sou amigo dele?

- Isso é meio clichê não? Virar amigo daquele que mais odeia no mundo.

- O pior é que não consigo odiar ele – confessou Hugo.

- Você está com a Lily agora não está? Ou aquilo foi só um beijo? No fim, ele aproximou vocês de novo, porque odiá-lo pelo passado?

- Odeio o fato de você estar sempre certo Lorcan – Hugo suspirou derrotado – Vamos de uma vez pra aula, já estamos atrasados.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção as estufas, uma garota passou por eles correndo e sem se dar conta esbarrou em Hugo deixando os livros caírem no chão.

- Eu pego pra você.

- CLICHÊ! – berrou Lorcan apontando para os dois agachados no chão pegando os livros que haviam caído.

- Não ligue, ele é maluco – disse Hugo para ela.

Assim que entregou os livros para a jovem, seus dedos se tocaram, ambos se encararam pela primeira vez.

- Clichê de novo – repetiu Lorcan.

Ignorando o amigo, Hugo reparou que a garota era loira de cabelos lisos e olhos castanhos, seu uniforme era da Lufa-Lufa.

- Estranho, não me lembro de você no castelo – ele confessou, quando ambos levantaram-se.

- Na verdade, comecei a cursar este ano. Agora em janeiro que entrei. Meu nome é Sarah, tenho 15 anos, e vocês?

- Scamander e Weasley – Lorcan se apressou a dizer – Por que se apresentou com seu primeiro nome?

- Não ligue para ele – voltou a dizer Hugo – Meu nome é Hugo e o esquisito aqui é o Lorcan.

- Prazer conhecer vocês, eu tenho aula de "_Trato das criaturas mágicas_" agora, mas estou meio perdida.

- É logo ali – Hugo apontou para um caminho que levava a cabana de Hagrid – É só seguir reto, e você encontrará um meio gigante, ele parece assustador, mas provavelmente é a pessoa mais doce que irá conhecer.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu começando a andar na direção que o ruivo apontou – A gente se vê, certo? – perguntou olhando diretamente para Hugo.

- Certo – respondeu meio abalado.

- Sabe o que é mais clichê? – comentou Lorcan parado ao lado de Hugo, ainda observando a garota se distanciar – Quando você está com alguém, aparecer outro alguém para te deixar confuso.

Hugo olhou fungando para Lorcan.

- Eu juro que se você falar clichê de novo vou te dar um soco na cara.

xxx

- Eu quero que se sentem em duplas – dizia o professor Longbottom para a turma do quinto ano – Cada dupla irá identificar uma planta que irei colocar sobre a mesa, é importante, irá cair nos NOM's. Prestem muita atenção.

Em pé ao lado de Lorcan Hugo não desgrudava os olhos de Lily que conversava com uma de suas amigas. Ele esperava um sinal dela, talvez pudessem sentar em dupla, terem uma desculpa para estarem juntos sem ninguém desconfiar. Ou que desconfiassem. Hugo não ligava.

- Vamos, eu sei que planta é essa, vai ser fácil – Lorcan arrastou o amigo para uma mesa

- Você é um estraga-prazeres – reclamou Hugo olhando para o loiro – Eu poderia estar fazendo dupla com a Lily agora.

- Garotas não gostam de caras grudentos, quando vai descobrir isso? Além disso, precisa me agradecer, irei te fazer tirar a maior nota, Herbologia é fácil para mim.

- Eu preferiria tirar uma nota razoável fazendo dupla com a Lily.

- Não se desespere, ela está logo na mesa ao lado – Lorcan apontou com a cabeça ao lado direito do amigo.

Lily havia se sentado com sua amiga lá.

- Ou sabe do que eu me lembrei agora? – perguntou Hugo de repente – Aquela garota da Lufa-lufa, a tal da Sarah, ela tem aula de Herbologia com a gente certo?

- O que? – questionou Lorcan sem entender.

- Ela é Lufana igual você, a Lufa-Lufa sempre tem aula com a Grifinória de Herbologia, e ela tem 15 anos, provavelmente no quinto ano como nós, então ela devia estar aqui – explicou como se fosse óbvio.

- Meu Deus, já está obcecado pela outra?

- Não estou obcecado – Hugo defendeu-se – Só preocupado que demos a informação errada a ela, Sarah é nova aqui, deve ter se perdido.

- Hugo, deixe-me expandir sua mente. Talvez ela saiba ler, já pensou nisso? Lá em seus horários estava escrito "_Trato das criaturas mágicas_" provavelmente é esta matéria. Além disso, já pensou que ela poderia estar no quarto ano? Ela pode fazer aniversário depois de setembro, assim teria 15 anos no quarto ano – Lorcan falou rápido demais.

- Parece a Rose falando.

- Acho que devia se focar na garota ao seu lado – o loiro apontou com a cabeça e Hugo viu que Lily tentava lhe entregar um pedaço de pergaminho.

Hugo esticou o braço e pegou o papel lendo o que sua prima havia escrito:

"_Preciso te encontrar sozinha de novo, fazer aquilo pela terceira vez?"_

- Aquilo? – perguntou Lorcan aos sussurros com o pescoço esticado atrás de Hugo – Se o professor pegar isso vai achar que esse "aquilo" é tudo, menos beijo.

Hugo virou seu rosto para ele o encarando, seriamente.

- Ok – disse o loiro encolhendo os ombros e sentando-se na cadeira novamente – Se quiser ficar trocando bilhetinhos tão clichês durante a aula, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ignorando o amigo, Hugo abriu sua mochila e pegou tinteiro e pena, escrevendo a resposta a ela:

"_Vamos para aquele lugar que só nós conhecemos hoje á noite"_

- Sabe o que é mais clichê? Vocês terem um lugar que só ambos conhecem – continuou Lorcan.

Hugo virou carrancudo para ele:

- Continue tentando, talvez consiga me irritar, no meu perfeito dia de hoje.

O jovem ruivo virou o rosto e entregou o bilhete a prima. Ela apenas leu e confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo.

- Com licença professor Longbottom – disse uma garota á um passo de entrar nas estufas.

- Ah, você é a aluna nova? – perguntou Neville chegando perto dela – Entre, por favor, senhorita?

- Wade, Sarah Wade – apressou-se em dizer.

Hugo que até então tinha os olhos pregados em cada movimento que Lily realizava, desviou seu olhar e visualizou a garota que havia esbarrado poucos minutos atrás.

- Mentira que ela tem o mesmo... – ele começou a dizer, entretanto não conseguiu terminar.

- Pense. Talvez ela não tenha qualquer parentesco com o Sam, Wade é um sobrenome comum.

- Não é comum – negou Hugo automaticamente.

- Wade, por acaso você não seria... – começou o professor, mas a loira foi mais rápida e completou:

- Irmã do Sam. Eu me perdi, pensei que tinha aula de "_Trato das criaturas mágicas_" agora e...

- Tudo bem – Neville apressou-se a dizer – Todos já tem uma dupla, mas você pode se sentar...

- Com a gente professor – apressou-se Lorcan, levantando os braços.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – questionou Hugo com a cara carrancuda virada para o melhor amigo.

- O que? – Lorcan virou para ele sussurrando assim que viu a garota se dirigindo a mesa dos dois – Até agora a pouco estava encantado por ela, agora quer ignora-la por ser irmã do Sam?

Não deu tempo de o ruivo responder, a jovem loira sentou-se ao lado dele animada.

- Ainda bem que conheço vocês – ela disse ao ruivo.

Hugo não respondeu, abaixou seu rosto e ficou sem fala.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Ah, sabe o que é... – começou Lorcan, mas Hugo foi mais rápido.

- Não é nada, vamos nos concentrar no trabalho que o professor passou.

xx

- Alguém pode me dizer qual a função da Poção Wiggenweld? – perguntou o professor de poções ao sétimo ano.

Rose sentada na frente dividindo uma mesa com Alvo e Scorpius, logo levantou a mão.

- Eu acho que sei professor – a voz era de Sam, sentado na ultima fileira, tentando se esconder na penumbra da sala.

Todos viraram seu rosto para ele.

- É a poção do... do... – ele gaguejava fechando os olhos fortemente, tentando se lembrar – Ela tem o efeito... de... de...

- Tudo bem senhor Wade, alguém – o professor pediu e a mão de Rose se levantou novamente no ar.

- Me dê um segundo – pediu Sam – Eu li isso agora a pouco. Ela é, ela é... verde...

O professor confirmou com a cabeça esperando mais.

- E... e... – Sam fechou novamente os olhos.

- Bom, a aula acabou classe, estão dispensados para o almoço. Lembre-se do teste na quarta-feira – assim que a maioria da sala foi dispensada o professor apressou-se a chegar perto de Sam – Está indo bem Sam, mas lembre-se deve só observar.

Olhando para baixo, ele apenas respondeu:

- Eu sabia a resposta.

- Sei que sabia.

xx

- Isso é triste – comentou Rose mexendo no seu prato de comida.

- O que? – questionou Scorpius com a boca lotada de comida.

- O Sam... – respondeu erguendo seu rosto vendo, seu irmão e Lorcan se aproximarem da mesa.

- Gente é um milagre – exclamou Alvo de repente, reparando em Hugo – Primeira vez na vida que o vejo sem fones de ouvido.

Rose sorriu reparando em como o irmão estava com a feição tranquila e feliz pela primeira vez em meses.

- Se você souber o motivo do Hugo estar feliz vai querer arrancar sua cabeça Alvo – disse Lorcan displicente.

- Como assim? – o moreno questionou sem entender.

- É clichê irmãos brigarem com aqueles que beijaram... – Hugo pisou no pé do amigo fazendo-o se calar.

- O que? – voltou a perguntar Alvo.

- Ah meu Deus! – exclamou Rose sorridente – Finalmente!

- O que? – questionou Alvo novamente nervoso.

- Oi pessoal – cumprimentou Lily sorridente chegando perto deles se sentando ao lado do Hugo – Do que estavam falando?

- De você – respondeu automaticamente Lorcan.

- Nós estávamos falando da Lily? – perguntou Alvo sem entender.

- Lorcan cala essa boca! – exclamou Hugo.

Rose começou a dar risada sozinha.

- Vocês parecem ser legais e malucos, posso me sentar aqui? – a voz era de Sarah.

Hugo virou seu olhar para ela constrangido.

- É claro Sarah – disse Lorcan vendo a garota se sentar ao lado de Lily – Isso é tão clichê não? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas para Hugo.

- Eu vou ver uma coisa no Salão Comunal – o ruivo se apressou para levantar, deixando todos para trás.

Assim que virou o corredor, notou a vidraça de uma janela toda quebrada, sentado no chão ao lado dos cacos, estava Sam.

- Ei cara – Hugo resolveu cumprimenta-lo.

Sam olhava fixamente para frente, com sua mão direita escondida debaixo de sua perna.

- Sabe aquele dia que você me chamou de Sam II? – ele perguntou sem ao menos olhar para o ruivo – Ninguém entende além de você.

- Entende o que? – Hugo questionou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Todos conversam comigo falando sobre um certo Sam, que fazia isso, sentia isso, gostava disso e daquilo. Falam de um Sam que não sou eu – Wade virou seu rosto o encarado pela primeira vez.

- Você devia almoçar – Hugo tentou desviar do assunto.

- Eu me lembro de uma ou duas coisas. Mas não do ano passado. Quando eu era criança – Sam voltou a encara-lo – Eu tinha 7 anos, estava brincando na rua de nossa casa e um garoto me empurrou fazendo eu cair e me machucar, olhando com raiva para ele desejei que seus cabelos pegassem fogo. De preto, eles ganharam a coloração vermelha. Sabe o pior? – Hugo negou com a cabeça – Não sei se inventei isso, ou se é verdade.

- Vai melhorar – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Não se sabe – Sam negou com a cabeça.

- Vamos almoçar, depois as aulas...

- Eu perdi meu papel – explicou Sam.

- Papel?

- Com a lista de coisas que tenho que fazer.

- Tenho certeza que a Lily pode te ajudar.

- EU NÃO PRECISO DE AJUDA! – urrou levantando suas mãos.

Hugo reparou pela primeira vez no motivo da vidraça estar quebrada, a mão antes escondida de Sam, agora estava sangrando.

- Ok... – sussurrou Hugo levantando-se do chão com a intenção de sair de perto dele – Só para que saiba, devia ir a Ala Hospitalar. A Lily e nem os outros iriam gostar de ver isso.

- Não conte a ela, não conte a ela, por favor – implorou levantando-se do chão – Eu só... perdi minha lista de coisas a se fazer. Eu...

- Sabe como você costumava chamá-la? – perguntou Hugo rapidamente virando seu rosto para Sam.

- Eu não quero saber o que eu costumava ser.

- Devia, porque a Lily lutou pra ter você de volta! – ele gritava – Tudo o que eu escutei nesses dias que você ficou em Coma foram coisas sobre você! Sabe o que eu daria para ela falar de mim, como ela falava de você? E agora você simplesmente desiste?

- Eu...

- Você sempre a chamava de Lils, ela gostava quando você fazia brincadeiras idiotas como chacoalhar seus cabelos molhados em seu rosto a irritando, ou cócegas no meio do Salão Comunal, gostava quando você roubava beijos dela com palavras bonitas ditas antes, você era o sol para ela.

- Você não acha que eu quero ser isso de novo? – perguntou Sam zangado apertando suas mãos que sangravam fazendo-as ficarem mais vermelhas.

- Você não pode recuperar o passado, mas pode enchê-la de novas recordações boas de vocês – respirando calmamente ele voltou a dizer – Vá para a Ala Hospitalar.

xx

Era noite, após jantar, Lily andava pelos corredores, tentava chegar o mais rápido em seu dormitório, queria tomar um banho e ir se encontrar com Hugo.

- Lily, posso conversar com você? – Sam perguntou assim que a viu prestes a entrar pelo buraco do retrato.

- Agora? – ela perguntou confusa – Eu ia...

- Agora Lils – ele confirmou.

- Do que você me chamou? – ela perguntou com o coração aos pulos.

- Vamos conversar? – esticou a mão que durante a tarde estava machucada, mas agora estava limpa e perfeita, como se nunca tivesse tido ferimento algum.

- Você me chamou de Lils – os olhos dela brilhavam – Se lembra?

Sam fechou os olhos tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa que Hugo havia lhe dito naquela tarde.

- Lembra como ganhei o apelido? – ela insistiu esperançosa.

O jovem nervoso abriu os olhos e esmurrou a parede com seus punhos fechados. Lily olhava apavorada para ele agora.

- Desculpe, desculpe eu... – ela começou dizendo.

- Eu te pedi para parar! – ele respondeu com os dentes rudemente fechados – Você espera que eu seja esse cara que você conheceu, quando vai colocar na sua cabeça que ele se foi? Ele morreu Lily! Morreu!

Virando as costas para ele, Lily entrou pelo buraco do retrato sem se despedir.

- Merda!

Ele encostou-se à parede e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. Fechando os olhos cansados, ele se lembrou:

"– _Ei Potter quero um beijo seu! – Sam de uma aparência mais nova gritava andando a passos largos atrás de Lily._

_- Alguém devia lhe ensinar que jamais ganharia beijos correndo atrás das pessoas e gritando, implorando por isso – respondeu sem ao menos virar para trás e encará-lo._

_- Como se ganha beijos seus afinal? – ele questionou._

_Lily parou de chofre e virasse encarando-o pela primeira vez. Estava nevando forte, ambos com roupas de frios até o pescoço. _

_- Garotas como eu, não gostam de tipinhos como você..._

_- Tipinhos como eu? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso, a maioria das garotas da escola gostava do jeito dele desde sempre._

_- Que se acham demais – explicou cruzando os braços._

_- Eu tenho uma novidade para você – ele disse dando pequenos passos se aproximando dela – Caras como eu, amam um desafio, como você._

_Ela riu sarcástica e voltou a dizer zangada:_

_- Caras como você gostam de ser chutados._

_- Garotas como você merecem atitudes drásticas! – ele segurou os braços dela a trazendo para si selando seus lábios._

_Lily se debateu no inicio, mas logo cedeu ao beijo, suas mãos sem embaralharam nos cabelos de Sam. Sua boca correspondia aos estímulos da boca dele._

_Como se acordasse do topor de estar beijando-o, Lily pressionou seus dentes nos lábios dele o fazendo se distanciar dela rapidamente._

_- Caras como você merecem atitudes drásticas! – ela gritou se distanciando dele antes de Sam se recuperar do susto de ver seus lábios sangrando._

_- Ei Lils, nunca vou esquecer que por um momento você correspondeu! – gritou sorrindo._

_Lily virou seu rosto parando de chofre. Confusa, perguntou:_

_- Lils? Não sabe meu nome?_

_- Não – ele negou com a cabeça – Este é meu apelido romântico para você"_

Abrindo os olhos, exausto, Sam suspirava com suor na testa. Sua única certeza era que tinha que conversar com a Lily.

O destino às vezes é engraçado, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ficou com os olhos fechados revivendo o passado, mas assim que virou seu pescoço, visualizou-a saindo do buraco do retrato. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados pelo banho que tinha acabado de tomar. Usava um casaco preto, cachecol vermelho e luvas brancas.

- Lils – ele a chamou tentando levantar do chão ainda meio atordoado – Eu sinto muito.

Lily o olhava preocupada e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Não.

- Bem eu sinto...

- Não, quero dizer, você não devia se desculpar, não é sua culpa, não fez nada de errado – ela suspirou e mexeu em seus cabelos, ansiosa – Desde o acidente me disseram para não forçar muito, e adivinha o que eu fiz? Eu forcei. Eu te vejo de novo e todos dizem "É com o tempo Lily, não force" e o que eu faço? Sam, eu estou começando a achar que a melhor coisa que posso fazer é me afastar de você. Te dar um tempo.

Ela virou suas costas para ele começando a andar.

- Não faça isso, eu me lembro Lils, do beijo, da mordida que veio depois, de como veio o apelido.

- Sério? – votou a encara-lo esperançosa.

- Eu tinha 15 anos, você apenas 13, estávamos discutindo, você corria de mim, eu lhe roubei um beijo, você correspondeu, depois mordeu meus lábios e eu te chamei de Lils, é isso o que sei...

Ela fungou deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos.

- Por favor, me diga, isso é real, ou uma ilusão da minha mente?

- Não – sua voz saiu embargada – foi isso o que aconteceu, nosso primeiro beijo. Meu primeiro beijo.

- As lembranças vêm e vão, não sei como funciona, e isso me enlouquece de vez enquanto, mas sempre surgem lembranças nossas – ele arriscou acariciar o rosto dela – Você meio que espera o mundo de mim Lily, eu não posso lhe dar o mundo. Está desapontada? Está chorando.

- Não, não, desapontada? – ela limpou as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos – Qual é o oposto de desapontada?

- Eu não sei... – ele riu.

- Bom, seja lá o que for, é isso...

- Nós costumávamos nos beijar bastante? – ele perguntou passando suas mãos na cintura dela.

- Bastante – ela mordeu os lábios receosa.

- Éramos bons nisso?

- Sim.

- Ás vezes eu acho que você esquece de como somos sortudos.

- Sortudos? – ela questionou curiosa, para Lily eles eram tudo, menos sortudos.

- Quantos casais podem ter o primeiro beijo duas vezes?

Ela sorriu abertamente e aproximou seus rostos beijando-o.

xx

- Ok, me descreva – disse Lorcan a Hugo enquanto caminhava com o amigo pelos corredores do castelo.

- Merlin! Ainda não esqueceu? – exclamou Hugo.

- Você não sabe dar detalhes do beijo, então me descreva do seu jeito.

- Não mesmo.

- Ok, irei te infernizar o resto da vida com clichê.

- É ótimo ter melhores amigos como você. Ok imagine! – começou Hugo encenando sua fala com as mãos – Eu e a Lily estávamos conversando, trocando palavras com duplo sentido. Estava claro que ela queria me beijar do mesmo modo que eu queria a beijar. Era como _Senhor dos Anéis e a Sociedade do Anel_, era tão bom que chegava a ser irreal.

- Ahan – o loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente – o que é "Senhor dos Anéis"?

- Aí chega _As Duas Torres_ – Hugo falava empolgado e ignorando o amigo – Eu a beijei, ela correspondeu e eu pensei que nada poderia ficar melhor que aquilo, até que...

- Que...

- O que ela fez a seguir, superou tudo, ela me beijou desta vez, ela que me beijou, é como se fosse _O Retorno do Rei_ mostrando que a perfeição é sim alcançável.

Lorcan olhava abobado para ele:

- Depois diz que não é nerd.

- Você que pediu para eu descrever o beijo – Hugo deu de ombros.

- Oh não! – Lorcan exclamou de repente olhando fixamente pra um ponto ao longe no corredor – Me diga Hugo, existe alguma parte desta história toda de _O Senhor dos Anéis_ que é péssima?

- É claro que não! – respondeu automaticamente.

- Que parte é essa da sua história então? – ele apontou com o dedo um casal que se beijava ao longe – Pra mim isso é tão...

- Não diga clichê! – Hugo olhava atordoado o casal, não conseguia acreditar no que Lily havia feito.

Andando a passos largos se aproximou dos dois.

- Não faça nada agora – Lorcan tentou impedi-lo – Não está pensando e...

- SAI DAQUI – ele empurrou Scamander e andou furioso em direção a Lily e Sam.

Quando a distância havia se quebrado, ele fingiu que acidentalmente esbarrava neles, fazendo ambos sessarem o beijo.

- Oh, desculpe, não era minha intenção atrapalhar o casal – ele andou para longe deles antes que algum dos dois falasse alguma coisa.

Lily não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do primo que se distanciava cada vez mais.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou a Sam com os olhos marejados.

xx

Lua.

Como ele odiava a lua.

Agora ele odiava olhar para ela na imensidão do céu, agora lhe fazia mal.

A única coisa que ele poderia fazer para aliviar sua dor no peito lancinante era desenhar e foi o que fez.

xx

Lily acordou com uma batida de bico insistente na janela, levantando-se pegou o pergaminho amarrado na pata do animal e abriu lendo o que havia escrito, suas mãos tremiam assim que percebeu que era uma história em quadrinhos criada por seu primo Hugo:

"_Acho que se esqueceu de verdade_ – era o titulo.

_Num desenho perfeito estavam duas crianças sentadas no galho de uma árvore, uma enorme lua iluminava o céu. Um balão saia da boca da garotinha:_

_- Você tem que jurar que não vai contar isso para ninguém!_

_- Eu juro Lily – respondeu o garoto com os dedos cruzados atrás das costas._

_- Nem para a sua mãe, nem para seu pai, nem para a Rose e muito menos ao Lorcan._

_- Eu juro. _

_- Esse é o nosso segredo... feche os olhos._

_O garotinho do desenho fechou-os bem apertado._

_- Um... dois... três – Lily contou se inclinando para ele e selando seus lábios brevemente._

_O Hugo do desenho abriu os olhos, espantado._

_- Isso nunca aconteceu, vamos esquecer combinado? – ela perguntou._

_- Combinado."_

Era real, essa lembrança em formato de história em quadrinhos era real. Havia acontecido na infância deles.

No rodapé do pedaço de pergaminho, havia um Ps.

"_Nunca se perguntou o porquê que eu amo tanto a lua? Preste atenção no seu nome: Lily Luna Potter. Luna. Lua. _

_Sempre é você. Sempre será"._

Em cima do papel, grossas lágrimas caiam, e tudo o que Lily sentia era arrependimento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB****: **VA-GA-BUN-DA! É isso que a Lily é, uma vagabunda, das grandes sabiam?_

_Desculpa gente, e você também Winnie, pelo vocabulário, mas não consigo encontrar uma palavra que descreva melhor a Lily agora. Quer saber? Posso até achar sim, mas seria inapropriado para menores de 21 anos._

_Que ódio!_

_Quer saber? Quero que o Hugo fique com a Sarah mesmo, que o Sam largue a idiota da Potter e que ela fique o resto da vida dela morando sozinha com sete gatos. Argh!_

_Eu exagerei?_

_Porque eu não estou nem aí, a Lily que MORRA pra lá. Pronto, falei._

_E dane-se. A Lily não merece meu Weasley. Eu sei que Hugo ama a prima, mas fala sério, eu não a suporto. Ainda mais depois daqueles beijos no último cap e da história que ele escreveu lembrando-se de quando eram crianças, e do beijinho que ela deu nele..._

_Ai pessoal, eu nem culpo o Sam, o cara nem lembra o nome direito... Ah, alguém sentiu falta da Rose e do Scorpius nesse cap? Outra coisa, desculpe gente, pelo estresse aparente e também pelos xingamentos. Mas não sei se mato a Winnie ou a Lily. Quer saber, estou com raiva do Hugo também. Ele ficou incentivando o Sam a não desistir da idiota (lê-se Lily)._

_Eu não entendo._

_Por que os garotos perfeitos apaixonam-se pelas meninas erradas?_

_Ps.: Quem gostou da descrição de beijo do Hugo para o Scamander citando o Senhor dos Anéis levanta a mão. Eu amei... Bom, nerd é assim mesmo e que comentário pequeno esse né?_

_**N/A:** SANTO DEUS_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk como eu dei risada de Andizita agora ahahahahhahahaha_

_Pessoal lindo, tenho coisinhas a dizer, vamos lá..._

_Hum, sei que a falta de posts é triste, mas estou tentando fazer o possível pra sair coisas descentes nos capítulos, esse novamente bateu record de páginas... 23 no word :O_

_O próximo é ainda maior, 26... título "Dia dos namorados"_

_Se tudo que está na minha cabeça, passar de forma certa no papel vamos ir até o capítulo 13 nessa fic, o que significa que faltam 3 capítulos para termina-la._

_E eu estou preocupada com o ódio alimentado de vocês pela Lily..._

_Preciso dizer que amei escrever isso aqui_

_Não a parte do beijo e o Hugo tristinho (o que me leva a te dizer dona Andie, que a sua vontade de me matar, não é valida, Lily tomou conta da fic, eu juro), mas amei meu Lorcan e seu "clichê" e isso rendeu Fanart gente_

_Minha amiga linda fez para mim_

_Além de um Gif *-* porque ela me ama demais..._

_Lorcan é dela (só pra constar) obsessão por homens de literatura..._

_Tenho essa obsessão por Peeta Mellark (aliás alguém gosta de Jogos Vorazes aqui?)_

_Juro que responderei todas minhas reviews aqui, ando meio desmotivada pra tudo ultimamente..._

_Mas aqui me sinto melhor, então..._

_Espero sinceramente que não tenham me abandonado (ainda mais depois deste capítulo)_

_beijoss_


	11. Dia dos namorados

**Dia dos namorados**

Hugo limpava seus sapatos cheios de neve quando chegou ao Corujal. Ia enviar uma carta a seus pais. Era extremamente cedo num sábado, jamais esperaria que alguém além dele estivesse lá também.

- Hugo – uma garota loira de cabelos curtos e lisos o cumprimentou.

- Oi Sarah – ele disse meio deprimido.

- Veio mandar seu cartão de dia dos namorados? – ela tentou puxar assunto.

- Se eu tivesse alguém para mandar. Vou enviar uma carta aos meus pais. Minha mãe é meio obcecada por estudos, gosta de acompanhar as notas de perto, se eu não a informar como estou na escola, é capaz dela aparatar até aqui e falar com os professores pessoalmente, na verdade, acho que ela se corresponde frequentemente com eles.

- Sua mãe é Hermione Granger não é?

- Weasley, Hermione Weasley.

- É, Weasley. Ela é famosa, quer dizer, lutou na Grande Segunda Guerra, com seu pai e Harry Potter, pai da Lily.

- Andou pesquisando? – ele perguntou entediado, não estava com vontade de ouvir o quanto seus pais e seu tio eram famosos.

- Eu só... – ela estreitou seus olhos – Só queria te conhecer Hugo. Não como uma forma interesseira, só te conhecer e eu acho que você...

- Fui grosso com você? – ele perguntou, não esperando resposta – Olha me desculpe, é que você...

- Sou irmã do Sam – completou a frase do jovem – Acredite, ser irmã do Sam ultimamente não me faz bem.

- Por quê? – Hugo sentou-se no pé da escada e ela o acompanhou.

- Não quero falar do meu irmão, tudo bem? – ela perguntou chateada.

- Não falar do Sam? Isso é que mais quero, eu só falo dele – ela o olhou sorrindo.

- Você também é como eu Hugo.

- Como você?

- Eu odeio as pessoas desta escola, cultuando meu irmão como se ele fosse algum tipo de milagre.

- Eu odeio mais as pessoas desta escola que você.

- Não é possível – ela rebateu.

- Ok, desafio você. Concurso de "Odeio Mais as Pessoas desta Escola que Você".

- Topo – a garota olhou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Começo: Eu odeio como o pastelão de rim dos elfos dessa escola cheiram como ovo cozido.

- Nem elfos e nem comida de Hogwarts são pessoas – ele constatou rindo.

- Pra você ver como meu quadro de "odeio" aumenta e eu nem percebo. Porque acha que não estudava aqui?

- Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Isso não sou eu: Pessoas ligando para a aparência e como ser mais popular a cada dia.

- Por que voltou?

- Sam – ela respondeu, olhando para baixo chateada – Não me leve a mal, eu amo meu irmão, mas... De repente minha vida parou para que eu vivesse a vida dele.

- Normalmente é assim que a gente se prende a pessoas e lugares como Hogwarts, sempre tem alguém precisando de nós – ele comentou displicente.

- Quem precisa de você? – Sarah perguntou curiosa.

- Não precisa mais – respondeu pensando em Lily.

- Azar seu, agora que poderia ir embora daqui para sempre, eu preciso de você.

Ele a encarou incapaz de responder.

xx

- Dia dos namorados, mais uma data supérflua para mostrar os supostos casais adequados desta escola e aqueles que jamais namorarão – reclamou Sarah para Hugo enquanto o quinto ano cantava uma música no coral da escola.

O jovem ruivo estava parado fingindo que cantava uma música clássica das Esquisitonas da época de seus pais, ao seu lado direito Lily erguia seu rosto evitando encará-lo, do seu lado esquerdo, Sarah reclamava e não fazia questão nenhuma de fingir que cantava.

- Essa fala é minha – constatou Hugo quase rindo do jeito carrancudo da amiga.

- Cobre direitos autorais então.

- Vamos todos juntos o refrão! – pedia o professor erguendo os braços e regendo os alunos.

- Now, believe, that magic works…

- A Sarah é legal, não é? – perguntou Lily aos sussurros para o primo.

- Está falando comigo? – perguntou friamente para ela.

- A Sarah, irmã do Sam, parece que estão se dando bem – comentou novamente - Isso é ótimo!

- Fico feliz que aprova – disse sarcástico.

- Vozes altas cantem! Quero ouvir vocês! - o professor voltou a pedir.

Enquanto o coral gritava desafinado, Hugo e Lily podiam conversar mais a vontade, sem que os outros ouvissem o que falavam.

- Desde quando você é tão interessada nas pessoas que posso sair? – ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, não sou – tentou desviar o assunto – É só que, bom, ela é irmã do Sam, você é meu primo...

- Bom, esbarramos um no outro, peguei os livros dela do chão, o Lorcan disse que isso era clichê, alguns casais que ficam juntos se conhecem assim. Assim logo posso pedir a mão dela em casamento – terminou sorrindo falsamente para ela.

- Eu só não sabia que você estava interessado nela, só isso – comentou sussurrando.

- Quem disse que estou interessado nela?

- Se tivesse eu poderia ajudar...

- Oh – ele exclamou sacudindo a cabeça – E porque pediria sua ajuda?

- Então está interessado – ela confirmou virando o olhar para ele feliz.

Hugo queria dizer a Lily que o motivo de ela querer tanto que ele saísse com outra pessoa era esquecê-la, tentar ser feliz, para que ela não se sentisse culpada saindo com Sam, mas não disse.

- Ela é atraente – comentou.

- É sim – Lily confirmou.

- Ela tem um jeito misterioso, o cabelo dela de certa forma me lembra de personagens de mangás, o jeito despojado dela é totalmente o contrário do que odeio das garotas dessa escola, garotas que prezam ser populares e a aparência.

- Garotas tipo eu? – ela perguntou ofendida.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Olha Hugo eu sei que está chateado, mas... – ela começou.

- Não, você não sabe, você não faz a menor ideia – ele a cortou assim que a música que cantavam acabou fazendo o cômodo que estavam ficar em absoluto silencio.

- Muito bem, formem duplas, quero que façam uma resenha sobre músicas clássicas e suas influências nos dias atuais – anunciou o professor esperando a turma se reunir.

- Duplas – Lily sussurro no ouvido dele – Ótima desculpa.

- Ei Hugo! – chamou Lorcan se aproximando dele.

- Lorcan, quero fazer dupla com você – a jovem ruiva puxou o garoto loiro antes que ele fizesse dupla com o Hugo.

- Sarah, você já tem par? – ele perguntou meio tímido.

- Estava esperando você chamar – ela sorriu e ambos se encaminharam para uma mesa afastada de todos – Já não basta eu ter que aturar as aulas de musicas em dias que não quero comemorar tenho que fazer um trabalho para ganhar nota.

- Então... o que... que... o que... – Hugo gaguejava, Sarah o encarou estranhando seu comportamento – O que vai fazer essa semana?

- Essa semana? – perguntou sorrindo.

- É sabe? Quis dizer... – ele riu nervoso.

- Vou fazer o usual – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Legal, legal – ele pegou sua pena e começou a bater repetidamente no pergaminho.

- O que está fazendo? – ela indagou totalmente confusa.

- Oh, sabe... – ele tentou encara-la sem sucesso – Quero dizer, não tenho nenhum plano, só... só...

- Isso foi estimulante.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa, qualquer hora? – conseguiu perguntar em um folego só.

- Se você fosse mais especifico ajudaria.

- Comigo – ele prontamente disse – Gostaria de sair comigo?

- Como um encontro?

- É – ele suspirou olhando para baixo.

- Alguma hora particular? – ela perguntou.

- Amanhã, amanhã durante o dia.

- No dia dos namorados? – ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, não – ele negou gaguejando – eu esqueci seu ódio pela data e...

- Está tentando desistir? – Sarah questionou com um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

- Não, eu apenas pensei que...

- Bom, porque eu topo.

- Ok – ele confirmou sorrindo quase não acreditando.

xx

- Ei Lily – Sam cumprimentou a namorada lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios quando a viu sair da sala pelo fim das aulas – Ei Hugo, irmãzinha...

Cumprimentou o ruivo e sua irmã que saiam juntos do aposento.

- Não devia estar em aula agora? – pergunta Lily estranhando.

- Sabe a vantagem de ter batido a cabeça? – ele pergunta sorrindo para os três – Os professores são flexíveis, fingi uma dor de cabeça, eles logo me liberaram das aulas.

- Desse jeito não adianta nada voltar a estudar – constatou Sarah com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Só vim aqui pedir um favor a você Hugo – ele disse ignorando a irmã.

- Pra mim?

- Queria que me ajudasse a estudar certas coisas.

- Porque não pede a mim? – questionou Lily apavorada.

- Sinceramente Lily, se eu estudasse com você, não me concentraria.

- Acredite Lily, isso é um elogio – comentou rindo Sarah.

-Tudo bem, a gente pode estudar qualquer dia desses – respondeu Hugo transtornado.

- Sabe o que descobri? Dizem que esse ano em Hogsmeade haverá pista de patinação no dia dos namorados – comentou Lily feliz.

- A gente pode ir lá Hugo – sugeriu Sarah.

- Vocês vão sair juntos no dia dos namorados? – perguntou Sam surpreendido.

- É... – respondeu Sarah sorridente.

- Podemos ir os quatro não é? – Sam questionou inocentemente.

- Os quatro? – perguntaram Lily e Hugo ao mesmo tempo.

xx

Lily precisava falar com o primo e sabia onde encontrá-lo. Á noite, se certificando que ninguém estava a observado, subiu até a torre particular que haviam se beijado, e o encontrou sentado com fones de ouvido, jogando algum jogo no aparelho eletrônico que levava em mãos.

Hugo levantou o rosto e viu a presença dela.

- Eu preciso falar com você – ela começou vendo-o retirar os fones de ouvido.

- O quê?

- Eu preciso falar com você – repetiu apertando as mãos, nervosa.

- Isso eu entendi, quero saber sobre o quê. Achei que quando sua vida voltasse para a órbita original, me esqueceria – ele voltou a olhar seu jogo deixando de encará-la.

Ignorando a cortada do primo, ela se agachou de frente a ele, e perguntou:

- O que exatamente está havendo entre você e Sam? Digo, porque está dando um de "amigão" com ele? - acrescentou assim que viu que ele tinha levantado o rosto.

- Primeiro: não estou dando um de "amigão" com ninguém. Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Ele? Por quê? – questionou confusa.

- Não sei. Talvez ele me ache bonito – levantou as sobrancelhas zombando dela.

Ela suspirou olhando para baixo e voltou a dizer:

- Eu estou falando sério, você deve ter feito algo pra conseguir a atenção dele e não acho isso bom, não só por mim, mas por todo mundo.

- Legal pensar e todo mundo de repente e não só em você mesma – seu tom era rude.

- Como é? – perguntou o encarando abalada.

- Olha, afinal, qual é o problema?

- Sem problema, só é desconfortável.

- Por quê?

Lily mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar do dele.

- Deixe pra lá – Hugo respondeu tristemente – Olha, eu não tenho interesse em ser melhor amigo do seu namorado, não tem nada com que se preocupar.

- Então – ela começou receosa – não vai falar nada sobre...?

Hugo sabia que Lily se referia aos beijos que tinham trocado.

- Não, não vou – respondeu automaticamente.

- Obrigada – sua voz mostrava alivio – Era tudo que precisava ouvir.

Lily se levantou e começou a andar em direção a porta.

- A menos que... – ela parou virando-se novamente para Hugo que estava em pé – É claro, se ele me perguntar diretamente.

- Perguntar o que? O que ele te perguntaria?

- Não sei, mas não vou mentir. Digo, você que me beijou.

- Você me beijou primeiro – disse desesperada.

- Não se preocupe porque não se repetirá – ele sorriu satisfeito pela reação dela.

- Está tentando me chatear Hugo?

- Só estou sendo honesto.

- Honestamente falando, acho que você e Sam não deviam ser amigos, quer dizer, não parece que tenham algo em comum.

Ele suspirou olhando para baixo virando as costas para ela.

- Não, não, quero dizer... – ela tentou concertar, mas as palavras não vinham.

- Você está certa – virou novamente para ela, furioso – Porque o cara mais perfeito do mundo teria algo em comum comigo?

- Não foi o que quis dizer – sussurrou tentando acalmá-lo.

- Foi exatamente o que quis dizer, só não pretendia! - Ele gritou assustando-a.

- Isso tudo é difícil pra mim também. Eu quero ser sua amiga, como éramos antes, sério, mas... Agora que Sam voltou á escola, você mesmo disse, ele precisa de mim. E eu... Bom, estou tentando descobrir como balancear tudo isso – seus olhos estavam marejados – E eu vou descobrir... Só que é tão complicado.

- Eu acho que você devia ir pro Salão Comunal, não quero que se meta em encrencas por minha causa – ele passou por ela e abriu a porta que dava acesso á torre, esperando-a passar.

- Ok – Lily concordou tristemente ao passar pelo portal. Hugo fechou rudemente a porta em seguida.

xx

Alvo, Rose e Scorpius estudavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, já era tarde da noite, os dois meninos já não ouviam nada do que Rose dizia, parecia que somente a garota estava entendendo alguma coisa.

- Eu vou dormir. Você vem Scorpius? – ele perguntou ao amigo que estava com a cabeça na mesa com os olhos fechados.

- Vai na frente, já estou indo.

Scorpius levantou a cabeça e esticou os braços, cansado e com sono.

- Está entediado? – Rose perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, é que não dormi direito noite passada. Alvo começou a falar durante o sono às três da manhã.

- Sabe o que é amanhã? Dia dos namorados – ela falou encarando seu livro.

- Oh, droga! – Scorpius exclamou de repente – A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa juntos certo? Hogsmeade?

Rose fez uma careta e respondeu:

- Eu acho que nós estamos numa rotina.

- Rotina? – perguntou confuso.

- É como se tivéssemos nessa fase do nosso relacionamento onde já passamos por todas as coisas ruins e agora a única coisa que nos resta fazer é... – ela fez uma pausa – terminar ou casar.

- O...O que? – perguntou gaguejando, completamente acordado.

- Não estou dizendo que vamos terminar ou casar agora, só estou querendo dizer – Rose olhou para baixo – estou preocupada, sempre fazemos as mesmas coisas.

- Mas gostamos de ir a Hogsmeade, cinema na sala precisa e... – ele tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça.

- É, eu sei, mas quando foi a última vez que fizemos algo emocionante?

- Mas, fazemos isso o tempo todo – ele disse convicto – Ver um filme, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada...

Tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

- Você olha para mim como se esperasse um jantar na sua casa, seu pai querendo me matar seria emocionante – Scorpius exclamou chateado.

- Não estou te cobrando nada – Rose respondeu quase rindo – Ok, eu pensarei em algo melhor do que nos entupirmos de cerveja amanteigada amanhã.

- Boa sorte.

xx

- Oh Merlin! Não acredito! – gritou Lily animada olhando para a pista de patinação que haviam montado em Hogsmeade para comemorar o dia dos namorados – Temos que patinar!

Puxava Sam caminhando em direção à pista.

- Ah, sei não Lily, não sei fazer isso – ele respondeu desanimado.

Sarah e Hugo caminhavam um pouco atrás dos dois, conversam animados.

- O Sam nunca gostou de patinar Lily – disse a loira se metendo na conversa entre os dois.

- Não gostava? – perguntou Sam.

- Mas eu posso te ensinar a gostar – a ruiva insistiu – Eu amo neve, amo patinar. Uma vez ensinei ao Hug... – ela parou de falar de repente.

Sarah e Sam olharam para Hugo, curiosos, o jovem ruivo por sua vez, fingiu indiferença.

- Ei Hugo vamos patinar? – Sarah chamou e o garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ambos se encaminharam a uma bancada perto da pista montada no vilarejo para pegarem patins especiais.

- Eu vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada pra gente – anunciou Sam indo até um bar próximo.

Lily sentou-se num banco perto da pista e ficou apenas observando.

xx

- Legal. Festa tropical! – exclamou Scorpius entediado.

Rose havia pegado alguns peixes e frutas na cozinha, levou até uma torre isolada do castelo, montou uma espécie de churrasqueira com pedaços de madeira e acendeu com sua varinha.

- Seria mais legal se estivéssemos no verão, e não estivesse frio aqui fora – ele esfregava as mãos e viu a namorada tentando cozinhar uns peixes para ambos comerem – Isso é um teste para sobrevivência, numa comunidade onde não há comida instantânea?

Rose virou seu rosto aparentando raiva para ele e lhe entregou um espeto com pedaços de peixes e abacaxi.

- É pra comer? – a pergunta de Scorpius foi respondida com a feição carrancuda que Rose lhe lançou – Delícia – exclamou antes de criar coragem e morder o espeto que a namorada havia lhe entregado.

Rose comeu seu espeto fazendo careta admirando o namorado saboreando a iguaria sem reclamar.

- Podemos entrar? Está frio – sugeriu o sonserino.

- Não.

- Você não está com frio? – ele perguntou surpreendido vendo a namorada tirar o grosso casaco de cima de si.

- Não, na verdade estou com calor, e você também poderia estar se estivesse junto comigo no fogo! – disse zangada.

Scorpius andou a passos curtos em direção á ela, quando quebrou a distância abraçou-a pelas costas.

- Seu coração está batendo muito rápido – ele falou preocupado.

- Deixe-me tirar meu blusão – ela se soltou dele retirando sua segunda blusa de frio – Está me aquecendo demais.

- Parece corada – ele constatou enquanto observava-a retirar seu cachecol e luvas ficando somente com uma blusa sem manga – Na verdade – Scorpius segurou os braços olhando atentamente – parecem ser manchas.

- Manchas? O que? - ela perguntou sem fôlego e começou a se coçar.

- Tem uma mancha enorme bem aqui – ele apontou para a bochecha esquerda dela.

- No meu rosto? – Rose questionou apavorada, coçando o local que Scorpius tinha apontado – Estou me sentindo meio tonta.

Ela deu um passo em falso e quase caiu se não tivesse sido segurada por Scorpius.

- Quer ir pra enfermaria? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não, não, não, não – negou com a cabeça – Estou bem.

Rose colocou a mão na boca e quase vomitou.

- Você também está com manchas – ela anunciou ao reparar o pescoço completamente vermelho dele.

Scopius começou a coçar freneticamente.

- Vamos pra enfermaria – decidiu, levando-a consigo.

xx

Sarah já havia patinado bastante com Hugo, com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão sentou ofegante ao lado de Lily.

As duas ficaram olhando a pista durante um tempo, o ruivo agarrava-se ás grades laterais ao tentar permanecer em pé.

- Cadê o Sam? – perguntou a loira displicente.

Lily apenas apontou a cabeça para um grupo de garotos conversando animados.

- Nossa – Sarah exclamou sem se conter – Um ótimo jeito de passar o dia dos namorados, com um monte de gente em volta.

- É... – a ruiva suspirou tristemente.

Escutaram um barulho de repente e viram Hugo no chão, bufando de raiva. Sarah não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada.

- Isso não tem graça! – ele gritou, tentando levantar-se novamente bem devagar.

- Parece que vocês estão se divertindo – Lily constatou.

- É, até agora ele não esta desapontando.

- Hugo é legal – a ruiva voltou a comentar.

- Qual o grande defeito dele? – Sarah perguntou curiosa.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou sem entender.

- Por que, afinal, ele não está saindo com ninguém? Deve ter algum segredo por trás... – a loira disse interessada.

- Nenhum segredo. Só acho que ele não encontrou a pessoa certa ainda – Lily respondeu, olhando para baixo.

- Ele terminou com alguém, ou alguma coisa assim? – Sarah voltou a questionar.

- Não mencionou ninguém para mim – Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Namorada Trouxa?

- Acho que não. – voltou a negar com a cabeça.

- Sabe, não sei por que estou surpresa em ver que as meninas daqui são tão estúpidas que não reconhecem o cara mais legal do castelo.

- Bom... – Lily começou a dizer, gaguejando – Do que é que você gosta nele?

- Ele é aquele cara que você gostaria de sair, mesmo se estiver namorando outro, e ele é lindo, como aqueles de filmes. O cara que você quer que fique com a garota no final, que ninguém acha bonito, mas na verdade é.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, evitando encarar a irmã de Sam. Sarah levantou-se do banco, deixou sua caneca nele e voltou para pista, indo atrás de Hugo que ainda tentava se sustentar em pé, escorando nas grades laterais.

- Vamos – ela tentou o puxar para o meio da pista novamente.

Quando viu que ele relutou acompanhá-la, deu um puxão quase fazendo-o cair.

- Ok, já entendi.

- Você consegue – ela ria.

Ambos começaram a dar círculos na pista, sem desgrudarem as mãos.

Lily olhou para baixo e sentiu Sam sentar ao seu lado.

- Não sabe da maior, eu consegui me lembrar de coisas que fazia com eles – Sam apontava para o grupo com que conversava anteriormente – Tudo bem, que não lembro o nome deles agora, mas eu me lembrei de coisas Lils.

- Que ótimo – ela tentou lhe entregar um sorriso que no fim pareceu mais uma careta.

Voltou seu olhar para pistar e ficou a observar Sarah e Hugo.

xx

- Coça muito – Rose reclamou já na enfermaria sentada numa cama para madame Pomfrey.

- Realmente coça muito – concordou Scorpius sentado na cama ao lado.

- Estão com febre – a curandeira anunciou anotando num bloquinho – Qual foi a última coisa que comeram?

- A senhora quer dizer além de um abacaxi e um peixe num espeto? – Scorpius perguntou sarcástico.

- Peixe com abacaxi? – madame Pomfrey questionou quase rindo.

- Desculpe-me por tentar salvar nosso relacionamento – Rose disse raivosa.

- Deixando nós dois doentes? O que acontecerá no final? Terminaremos, casando ou morrendo? O que acha?

Rose lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

- Acho que é melhor calar essa boca Scorpius Malfoy, ou eu mesma irei fazer isso.

- Oh Droga! – o loiro disse antes de pegar um balde ao lado e vomitar – Não é necessário.

Rose seguiu o namorado, e vomitou em seu próprio balde.

- Enjoo, febre, alergia – enumerou a curandeira ao lado.

Ela pegou um livro e começou a folheá-lo tentando achar alguma resposta.

- Você não se importa com nada que façamos ou se importa? – Rose perguntou nervosa – Por você nosso relacionamento ia para o lixo!

- Você é uma neurótica e só fala, fala, fala – ele abria e fechava sua mão rapidamente – reclama, reclama, reclama.

- Essa é uma conversa muito madura Malfoy! Estou tão feliz de estarmos tendo essa conversa!

Scorpius abriu a boca para rebater, mas madame Pomfrey foi mais rápida.

- Descobri! – elevou sua voz para que ambos a ouvissem – Estão com uma intoxicação alimentar devido a peixe mal cozido.

Deixou seu livro do lado e pegou uma poção na cor azul, entregado um copo para ambos.

- Bebam isso, melhoraram amanhã pela manhã. Aliás, só saíram daqui amanhã. Boa noite!

Ela virou as costas e se trancou na sua sala, deixando ambos sozinhos. Eles apenas olhavam com desgosto pra a poção que deviam beber.

xx

- Mais esforço Weasley! Precisa de mais esforço! - ordenava Sarah.

- Eu já gastei... – ele tropeça no gelo e tenta manter o equilíbrio com os braços – uma infinita quantia – terminou de dizer sem fôlego, segurando-se nela.

Ela apenas riu e se soltou da mão dele.

- Então venha me pegar! – patinou para longe dele.

- Sim, isso com certeza irá acontecer – respondeu sarcástico.

- E se eu patinar mais perto? – ela riu e começou a patinar em volta dele, fazendo círculos.

- Eu posso bater em você, fazendo-a cair – ele constatou sensato.

- Tem certeza?

- Com certeza.

Ela se aproximou de Hugo, agarrou-o pelo casaco de frio com as duas mãos, aproximou ainda mais seus rostos.

- Eu desafio você a não cair.

Ela o soltou e voltou a dar voltas ao seu redor.

- Não estou caindo – disse o garoto orgulhoso.

- Espera – parou novamente na frente dele – Tem mais.

Inclinando-se Sarah selou seus lábios. Hugo passou a mão no rosto dela com os olhos fechados e quando ia aprofundar o beijo, perdeu o equilíbrio e ambos caíram no chão dando risadas.

- Me dê mais uma chance – pedia Hugo tentando se levantar enquanto Sarah já estava de pé.

- Já te dei uma.

- Melhor de três? – perguntou ao conseguir ficar em pé na pista de gelo.

- Só se conseguir me pegar – anunciou patinando para longe dele.

Lily olhou para baixo tentando evitar a cena que se seguia, Hugo e Sarah protagonizando um casal apaixonado.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Sam.

- Conversar sobre o que? – questionou chateada.

- Hugo e Sarah – o namorado a encarou – Está te incomodando, posso ver isso.

- Porque me incomodaria se fui eu que disse para ele convidá-la para um encontro? – tentou fugir da afirmação de Sam.

- Olha, eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês dois quando eu estava fora, apenas me diga.

Lily engoliu em seco, era incapaz de mentir a ele.

- Como você sabe? Hugo...?

- Eu imaginei Lily! – disse zangado – Por que não me diz o que aconteceu?

- Porque isso não importa – evitou encará-lo.

- Bem, isso importa para mim.

Lily suspirou derrotada e resolveu confessar.

- Eu senti sua falta e ninguém realmente parecia entender. Então meu primo Hugo reapareceu, de certa forma, e entendeu... Então ficamos muito tempo juntos porque ele era o único que eu podia conversar, mas... – ela fechou os olhos quase rindo – Eu sei que isso pode parecer esquisito, mas sempre tinha a ver com você.

- No começo você quer dizer – comentou o jovem.

Ela mexeu em seus cabelos inquieta e voltou a falar:

- Uma noite, eu e Hugo tínhamos acabado de levar detenção por estarmos fora do castelo, e fomos, pra um determinado lugar, sozinhos, e... – Sam levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada esperando ela prosseguir – Ele me beijou.

- Você o beijou de volta? – Sam perguntou calmamente.

- Sim – confessou fechando os olhos.

- Antes ou depois de eu voltar?

- Você já tinha voltado.

- Nunca passou pela sua cabeça o que estava fazendo com nós dois ao mesmo tempo? – o garoto perguntou acusando-a.

Lily levantou-se do banco na qual estava sentada e resolveu se defender.

- Olha, o Hugo é meu primo, e o que aconteceu com a gente foi coisa de momento, antes de você me julgar por isso, pense em todas as coisas que fiz por você, pense nas horas que tive tentando convencer, nossa diretora, e meus pais, seus pais, a me deixarem ir te ver no hospital, para apenas pegar em sua mão, pense no quanto pesquisei pra convencer seus pais a fazerem a cirurgia trouxa. Eu não conseguia comer Sam, não conseguia dormir, não me concentrava nas aulas, perdi a maioria dos meus amigos. E quando você finalmente acordou, nem se lembrou de quem eu era – ela falava sem parar, tentando faze-lo enxergar aquilo que ela tentava se convencer - O que eu deveria fazer? Não sei mais!

- Eu também não sei – admitiu Sam – Apenas queria que tivesse sido honesta comigo, semanas atrás – Lily suspirou tristemente e voltou a se sentar ao lado dele – Quando eu saí do hospital, não sabia quem você era. Mas eu sei agora. E eu realmente gosto de você.

A garota encarou-o esperançosa.

- O único problema é... – Sam continuou – você não foi capaz de tirar os olhos dele o dia todo.

xx

Era sábado de manhã, Scorpius havia juntado a cama de Rose com a sua durante a noite turbulenta entre vômitos dos dois na enfermaria. A garota abriu os olhos devagar e o observou já acordado.

- Ei – ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia.

- Oh Deus! – ela sentou-se na cama – as aulas!

- Hoje é sábado Rose, e provavelmente nem iria, lembra que ontem nem saiu do banheiro?

- Ohh – ela fez uma careta – nem me lembre.

Rose voltou a deitar e cobriu sua cabeça com a coberta que usava.

- Está conferindo se está nua? – perguntou Scorpius sorrindo fracamente – você não está, não se preocupe.

Rose tirou a coberta do rosto e deu um soco na barriga dele.

- Não – ele gemeu – meu estômago!

- Desculpe – ela se aproximou dele e deitou sua cabeça no peito de Scorpius – Desculpe por ontem também. Não queria dizer todas aquelas coisas, ainda mais no dia dos namorados. Eu só, não quero que fique entediado comigo.

- Minha neurótica – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela apertando-a no abraço – Desculpe-me por ter feito você ficar paranoica, especialmente porque tem razão.

- Está entediado comigo? – perguntou e levantou a cabeça, encarando-o tensa – Eu sabia.

- Não, não – se apressou a dizer – estou de acordo em que ás vezes as coisas podem ficar tediosas e eu finjo que não. Você tenta fazer as coisas e ser original, e eu que devia fazer isso, porque, de vez em quando, nos cansamos um do outro e acho que isso é normal. Na verdade acho que é por isso que os adultos têm empregos.

Rose riu pelo nariz e respondeu:

- Possivelmente, não tem relação alguma com dinheiro.

- Ontem demonstramos que podemos fazer coisas sem precisar casar ou terminar e tudo mais.

- Vomitar juntos não conta com uma coisa nova – ela riu.

- Não, mas dormir juntos sim.

Ela sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Rose voltou a deitar a cabeça nos ombros dele.

- Sexo também seria uma coisa nova – ele disse marotamente.

Rose deu um leve soco na barriga de Scorpius.

- Meu estômago – gemeu.

- Desculpe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** Scorp, Scorp, você me mata de rir! Adorei, morri mesmo, esse foi o Dia dos namorados mais fracassado de todos para o Malfoy e a Weasley, mas valeu a intenção né?_

_E... Uuuuuiiii. Toma Lily. Bem feito, vai ficar sozinha... la la la la la Sem Hugo e sem Sam. Quem dera né? Será que alguém vai ter a coragem de dizer para mim que o Shipper de "Começar a Ser" é Lily e Hugo e não Sarah e Hugo?_

_Porque a beta aqui está desejando com todas as forças que o Hugito fique com a Sarah, porque Winniezinha, você ainda não conseguiu me fazer gostar da Lily. Sorry..._

_Bom... Acho que esse foi o maior cap até agora. A Rose é uma neurótica fofa. E o Scorpius nervoso é engraçado. O Hugo arrasa. E eu quero um. Um "Hugo" gente. Mas pode chamar Matheus, ou Lucas ou James ou Arthur. Eu realmente não sou muito exigente com nomes._

_É impressão minha, ou eu pareci um pouquinho desesperada nas frases acima? Quem liga?_

_Esperam que tenham gostado. Do cap, obviamente. E pergunta: Quem finalmente tá de férias aí?_

_**N/A:** Ei, desculpa a demora, vamos ver se ainda resta leitores meus aqui..._

_Então, eu tenho escrito até o capítulo 13 nessa fic, falta só mais um para termina-la, e agora com as BENDITAS férias (que sai hoje aliás) acho que o tempo vai ser melhor..._

_Então, o shipper não é Sarah e Hugo gente ahahahahahahha, mas é até bonitinho escrever eles e a Sarah é realmente legal, nem parece irmã do Sam..._

_Epa o Sam é legal também... pelo menos nesse capítulo..._

_E Scorpius e Rose é legal de escrever *-*_

_Enfim... espero que não tenham me abandonado, os meus capítulos nessa fic tendem a ser enormessssssss_

_Beijosssss_


	12. Não olhe para trás com rancor

**Não olhe para trás com rancor**

Hugo estava sentado na arquibancada do estádio e quadribol, havia levado seu bloquinho no qual sempre fazia desenhos, olhava para frente e tentava reproduzir a paisagem que via.

Lá em baixo, podia-se ver um treino relâmpago do time da Grifinória, eles tentavam colocar Sam Wade como goleiro para um possível jogo dele contra a Sonserina no próximo final de semana. O que seria como um renascimento para todos. Insistiam em colocar Sam como um milagre fora do comum.

Há dois bancos de distância, Hugo percebeu Lily sentada a sua frente encolhida, ela parecia cansada e abatida.

- Está desenhando o quê? – ela perguntou de costas para ele tentando puxar assunto.

- Só desenhando – Hugo olhou seu desenho e percebeu com ódio de si mesmo que havia desenhado a prima de costas sem se dar conta.

Fungando nervoso arrancou a página e amassou jogando no chão.

Lily suspirou e não disse mais nada. Hugo mordeu seu lábio com raiva, mas permitiu-se perguntar:

- E você? Como anda?

Lily sorriu pra si mesma e respondeu:

- Apenas, pensando em tudo... E... – ela virou seu rosto para ele pela primeira vez – Assistindo.

Apontou sua mão direita ao campo, onde Sam havia acabado de deixar um gol entrar.

- Sabe que você devia jogar como goleiro, não sabe?

- Bem que meu pai gostaria – Hugo riu para si mesmo – Ele vive triste pelo fato de eu preferir ler revistinhas e desenhar a jogar e gostar de quadribol.

- Mas é serio, você é bom nisso, eu sei, eles é que não sabem.

Ela lhe voltou a entregar seu sorriso mais sincero. Incrível como Hugo só a via fazer isso para ele e não para Sam.

Sacudiu a cabeça espantando os pensamentos felizes que tinha tido com Lily, voltou a dizer mais serio desta vez:

- Queria te agradecer por ter me convencido a chamar a Sarah para sair.

- Eu não te convenci a chamar – ela negou com a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para frente.

Hugo pulou as fileiras que os separavam e se sentou ao lado da prima.

- Eu fiz isso para provar uma coisa a você...

- Que coisa? – ela questionou preocupada.

- Você sabe o quê – ele respondeu com um sorriso aberto nos lábios. Lily sabia que tinha relação com o fato dela ter superado os últimos acontecimentos entre os dois – O fato é que eu me diverti bastante. Então obrigado.

A garota suspirou e ergueu seu corpo tentando entregar um sorriso a ele, sem sucesso.

- Bem, então, por nada, eu acho. Fico feliz que tenha sido legal – ela lhe deu um empurrão de leve com os ombros – Ela te beijou hein?

- Você viu? – ele ergueu os ombros – Ela que começou, então...

- Vão continuar se encontrando?

- Não sei, eu espero que sim.

Ela olhou para baixo triste e começou a achar as cores do seu cachecol muito distrativas.

- O que foi? – Hugo perguntou.

- Acha que o amor fica mais fácil quando viramos adultos? – Lily virou seu rosto para ele – É tão complicado na escola, mas eu acho que se continuasse difícil ninguém se casaria. Quer dizer, nossos pais se casaram não é?

- Sim, deve ficar mais fácil. Ou talvez, você fique melhor nisso.

- Ou talvez só piore as coisas ainda mais, você faz tantas coisas erradas que transforma aquele floco de neve em uma enorme avalanche, pronta pra desabar, não na sua cabeça, mas na pessoa que menos queria atingir. Existe dor pior? – perguntou encarando-o sem medo.

- Essa frase tem duplo sentido? – perguntou chateado – Acho que sua dor não é maior que a minha.

- Sabe aquele "eu te amo" que te disse uma vez? – ela questionou com os olhos lotados de lágrimas – não foi mentira, o que vivemos não foi mentira...

- Chega! – implorou levantando-se do banco e olhando para frente.

- Ei Hugo! – os dois olharam para frente e repararam na mão de Sarah balançando freneticamente na beira do campo de quadribol – Vem aqui!

Lily começou a vê-lo andar para longe dela sem se despedir. Elevando um pouco sua voz disse uma última coisa antes do primo ir embora:

- Não olhe para trás com rancor.

Hugo engoliu em seco e desceu as escadas da arquibancada, se não tivesse erguido o rosto teria esbarrado com um casal aos beijos num canto escuro.

- Merlin! – ele exclamou amedrontado quase esbarrando em outro casal também aos beijos.

- Apavorante não é? – disse Sarah se aproximando dele quase rindo.

- Alguém jogou poção do amor no suco de abobora no café da manhã hoje? – Hugo perguntou brincando – O que está acontecendo? Além da minha versão inferno na Terra?

- Prejuízos de guerra. – respondeu Sarah completamente séria – Resultado de um assalto financeiro contra o individuo livre.

- Dia dos namorados? – ele questionou tentando entender a ultima frase dela.

- A semana seguinte é sempre pior, – ambos começaram a caminhar lado a lado na beira do campo – casais novatos tem uma perspectiva de vida curta, como a da borboleta fluorescente, na sexta só resta os cadáveres duros.

Hugo ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu pelo nariz.

- Sexta? Tão rápido?

- Alguns vão durar mais – a garota disse com sabedoria – Até o fim-de-semana.

- Bom, isso é confortante.

- Não é um completo desperdício – ela voltou a falar – Pense que será uma diversão por um curto período de tempo.

- Então...

- Então... – ela o imitou.

- Talvez você queira fazer algo comigo esse fim-de-semana?

Ela sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Está melhorando nisso.

Sarah esticou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Hugo não a olhou, mas sorriu, olhou para frente e apertou a mão dela.

- Oi Sarah – uma Lily sorridente se postou na frente deles fazendo Hugo instantaneamente soltar suas mãos.

Sarah lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso, mas não disse nada.

- Será que você pode me fazer um favor? – prosseguiu Lily – Entregue esse pedaço de pergaminho ao Lorcan? Vocês pertencem à mesma casa não é? É nosso trabalho de música, quero que ele de uma olhada e vê se está tudo certo.

- Tá, vou garantir que ele receba – respondeu Sarah chateada.

- Até mais então – ela se despediu de ambos e caminhou para longe deles.

Os dois permaneceram um bom tempo em silencio até que Hugo quebrou:

- Então esse fim-de-semana, podemos...

- Sabe o que é? – ela o interrompeu – Eu não posso, tenho milhões de trabalhos atrasados a entregar, sabe, chegar à escola em Janeiro, não ajuda muito.

- Nós...

- Estou indo tá? Tchau.

Despediu-se rapidamente saindo de perto dele.

- Ei galã nerd clichê – disse Lorcan surgindo na frente do amigo – Já perdeu a Sarah? Acho que bateu o recorde de termino mais rápido de casais que se formaram no dia dos namorados.

- A gente não terminou, aliás, nem sei se somos um casal, onde estava?

- Conversando com o Sam – Lorcan riu apontando com a cabeça um bolo de pessoas que estavam envolta do milagre da escola – Todos fingem que ele foi bom no treino de goleiro, e ele incrivelmente acredita.

- A vida dele é uma farsa – o ruivo exclamou ainda emburrado.

- Aliás, a Lily me segredou que você é o melhor goleiro pra Grifinória...

Hugo virou seu pescoço de repente para ele, provocando um estalo.

- Quando ela te falou isso?

- Agora a pouco...

- Não acredito, como sou estúpido – ele bateu seu punho na sua cabeça – Lorcan, preciso que você chame a Sarah na sala da Lufa-Lufa, eu preciso concertar uma burrada.

xx

O plano de Scorpius era simples, pedir aulas particulares para Rose, com seu melhor argumento persuasivo, para no fim, rolar sessões de beijos no salão da Sonserina.

Pela primeira vez, no entanto, estavam se beijando, deitados, o que deixava Rose apreensiva.

- O que está pensando em fazer no fim-de-semana? – ela perguntou separando seus lábios.

- Não sei – ele disse ainda dando pequenos beijos nos lábios da garota – Beijar já está na lista.

- Nunca tínhamos feito isso antes... – ela disse apreensiva jogando o rosto para o lado, permitindo que ele beijasse seu pescoço.

- Isso o quê?

- Beijar, nunca fizemos isso horizontalmente antes.

- Podemos fazer isso fim-de-semana.

Scorpius começou a beijar Rose no pescoço causando suspiros na garota, as mãos dele percorrendo sua barriga debaixo da blusa que usava não a ajudavam a raciocinar. Tentando parecer acidente, Rose pendeu seu corpo para o lado, caindo no chão e acabando com a sessão de beijos.

- Se machucou? – ele perguntou preocupado, sentando-se no sofá.

- Estou ótima, eu só... – ela levantou-se e sentou na mesa que antes estudavam – Vamos nos concentrar nos livros.

Com a cara amarrada o jovem Malfoy sentou-se ao lado dela com a mínima vontade de estudar.

- Ok, temos uma prova dificílima de Feitiços amanhã, precisamos estudar. O que acha se eu te fizer perguntas e você me der as respostas? Nosso estudo vai ser mais produtivo.

- Tenho escolha? – perguntou retoricamente.

- Se quiser se formar no sétimo ano precisa estudar – disse como se fosse óbvio, como de fato era.

- Não necessariamente, sabia que a maioria dos alunos acertam questões pela lógica e não pelo que estudaram.

- Em que mundo? No seu? – fez uma pergunta retórica – Me explique quais os movimentos necessários com a varinha para produzir o feitiço "Avis".

- Por que fugiu de mim há pouco? – ele questionou mudando de assunto.

- Me responda Scorpius...

- Sério, você sabe que nossas sessões de estudos privados são uma desculpa para nos agarrarmos a sós, porque fugiu?

- Não fugi, só... – ela engoliu em seco e prosseguiu – Vamos nos concentrar nos estudos...

- Eu lembro que você falou que para termos um relacionamento bom tínhamos que ter hora para tudo, e acho que esta na hora de darmos um novo passo no nosso relacionamento. Como sexo.

Rose começou a tossir descontroladamente olhando para baixo evitando encara-lo.

- Está fugindo de novo... – ele comentou.

- Não estou fugindo – ela tentou parecer séria - Eu só acho que não é a hora... Eu... Eu... Não estou pronta... Para... Para... Fazer se... Se... – ela não conseguiu terminar.

- Merlin! Não consegue nem falar a palavra "sexo".

- Não é verdade! – ela gritou enérgica.

- Então fale...

Ela abriu a boca inúmeras vezes, mas nada saiu de lá além "se".

- Eu só acho que não é a hora... Eu... Eu... Não estou pronta... E...

- Ok Rose não quero te pressionar.

- Serio?

- É...

- É que você é tão experiente e pensei que... – suas orelhas estavam vermelhas pela vergonha que sentia em falar sobre o assunto.

- Eu quero, não vou negar... Mas não quero te pressionar.

Rose concordou com a cabeça feliz e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

- Sabe que sempre acreditei em sexo, só no momento certo, como casamento – ela comentou displicente enquanto olhava seus livros, e não reparou nos olhos arregalados que Scorpius mantinha – Vamos aos estudos... Agora me descreva o correto movimento do feitiço...

xx

Era final de semana, um plano perfeito bolado por Lorcan e Hugo havia sido posto em prática, Sarah não saia do salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, então, Lorcan devia estar narrando a história mais absurda, motivo que fizesse a garota sair. Hugo esperava com um ramalhete de flores do lado de fora, e respirava ansioso. Nervoso, atirou as flores para trás de si, alegando que aquilo era ridículo, começou a repetir sussurrando:

- Não estrague tudo, não estrague tudo, não estrague tudo, não...

Neste momento Sarah surgiu na porta e perguntou surpreendida:

- O que faz aqui? Lorcan me disse que elfos estavam provocando uma rebelião contra os fantasmas, estava a maior confusão na escola toda, por isso sai, mas pelo visto...

- Eu... Eu não sei ao certo o que estou fazendo aqui...

- Isso é bem claro para mim.

Virando-se subitamente, Hugo pegou o ramalhete de flores caído no chão.

- Aqui – ele entregou atrapalhado para ela.

Sarah olhou para as flores meio quebradas e segurou um sorriso.

- Então, vamos sair hoje? – perguntou Hugo.

- Já disse a você que estou lotada de trabalhos.

- Mas, você não está realmente ocupada está? – ele gaguejava.

Sarah suspirou e resolveu ser honesta.

- Você ficou desconfortável de ficar comigo, como se tivesse vergonha de mim, ou algo assim.

- Olha. – ele começou a falar calmamente – Eu estragarei tudo eventualmente, porque é o que sempre faço, pelo menos me dê uma chance real de estragar tudo. Eu sou capaz de tamanha estupidez, que estaria desperdiçando meu talento acabando isso agora. Vamos sair, eu te levo pra um lugar legal. Eu sou terrível no segundo encontro, você não perderia isso se tivesse chance.

Sarah não tinha no rosto nenhuma expressão que revelasse que havia concordado com o convite.

- Por favor – implorou.

- Aonde nós vamos? – ela se rendeu.

- Bom – ele pensou um instante – é uma surpresa. É uma surpresa muito, muito legal.

Ela não aguentou e riu.

- Você não tem ideia da onde irá me levar não é?

- Nenhuma até agora.

- Pense no caminho – ela esticou a mão esperando ele segurar.

Hugo prontamente obedeceu e ambos caminharam juntos para fora do castelo.

xx

Scorpius andava de um lado para o outro na sala comunal da Sonserina naquele fim-de-semana, cobria seus olhos com os dedos da mão, e tentava esquecer que Alvo estava olhando-o o tempo todo.

- Ei, escute – o loiro exclamou olhando para os lados vendo se estavam a sós, e sentou-se numa poltrona a frente do amigo – Eu meio que preciso te falar uma coisa.

- Hoje ainda? – o moreno perguntou quando viu que o amigo não prosseguia.

Scorpius engoliu em seco e finalmente disse:

- Rose não vai fazer sexo comigo.

- Ah – Alvo exclamou fazendo uma careta – Uau.

- É, eu sei – confirmou frustrado – Nós estávamos nos beijando outro dia, e as coisas meio que pegaram fogo, e ela soltou a bomba. Não vai fazer sexo comigo.

- É isso? – Scorpius o fuzilou com o olhar o que fez Alvo acrescentar rapidamente – O que ela quis dizer exatamente com "sem sexo"?

- Sem sexo, nada! Tudo o que não for beijar está fora do jogo – ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas, incrédulo – Dá pra acreditar nisso?

- Quer dizer, é Rose, então meio que sim...

- Eu sei...

- Na verdade não é tão chocante assim...

- Eu sei – repetiu frustrado – É tão estranho. Então basicamente nós vamos ser amigos que se beijam.

- Isso é duro, eu sinto muito – Albus disse sincero.

- Então, quero dizer, o que faria se fosse eu?

Alvo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sei. Mas, vendo por esse lado, é um motivo para rompimento no namoro?

Scorpius parou um pouco para pensar na pergunta do amigo e negou com a cabeça respondendo:

- Não sei... Nunca pensei que seria esse cara com a Rose.

- Que cara?

- Aquele idiota que termina com a garota por ela não querer transar com ele... Eu sou aquele cara quem os pais alertam suas filhas a não se envolverem.

- Não, você não é esse cara – Alvo disse rapidamente – Costumava ser, mas não é mais, e sabe por causa de quem, não é mais aquele cara?

Scorpius não disse nada esperando o melhor amigo terminar.

- Rose.

xx

- Eu sei que você esperava mais, ainda acho que em Hogsmeade eu te daria um encontro melhor, mas... – Hugo começava a se desculpar.

- Tudo bem, nós dois sentados em frente ao lago negro, é só bem clichê.

Sarah e Hugo estavam sentados debaixo de uma grande árvore olhando a imensidão do lago negro.

- Normalmente todos os casais alguma vez devem vir aqui, no fim é bem melhor do que um bar qualquer em Hogsmeade – Sarah continuou.

- Jura? – ele perguntou não acreditando – Não estraguei tudo já.

- Tenho uma coisa muito séria a te falar – a garota olhou-o completamente séria.

- Você é casada? – ele brincou.

- Não.

- Está saindo do país.

- Para – Sarah repreendeu-o rindo.

- Vai se casar com o Lorcan e ai sair do país.

- Eu ia te dizer que não sei como te falar, mas... – ela parou um momento sorrindo mais largo – Você não está estragando tudo.

Ele olhou para os lados como se procurasse se alguém os estivesse observando.

- Eu poderia, ou deveria roubar um beijo seu agora? – perguntou voltando a encarar a garota.

- Pode deixar.

E então ela tomou a iniciativa do beijo pela segunda vez.

- Pare Sam – Hugo ouviu um grito seguido de uma gargalhada e separou seus lábios dos de Sarah.

Ambos olharam para o lado de onde ouviram a voz de Lily e viram Sam e a garota deitados no gramado do jardim, brincaram com cócegas e logo em seguida se beijaram.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? – Sarah perguntou o fazendo a encarar.

- O que?

- Outro dia, quando a Lily nos viu de mãos dadas e você... Bom, eu pensei que você gostasse dela ou algo assim.

Ele riu nervoso e respondeu:

- Lily e eu? Somos primos e só, quer dizer – ele se ajeitou sentado no chão e prosseguiu – éramos bem amigos quando crianças, nos separamos na escola, e voltamos a nos reaproximar quando seu irmão sofreu o acidente. Falávamos dele o tempo todo, eu tentei diversificar o assunto às vezes, mas não tive sorte.

- Tão irônico – ela exclamou.

- O que? – questionou curioso.

- Ela ser tão devotada ao Sam, quando ele ia terminar com ela.

- Do que está falando?

- A gente se correspondia muito por carta – Sarah explicou – eu e meu irmão éramos unidos pela distância, eu acho que no fim a distância é boa. E ele me segredou, uns dias antes do acidente que estava pensando em terminar com ela, ele gostava dela, mas não tanto quanto ela gostava dele.

- Contou ao Sam quando ele voltou? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não tive coragem – negou com a cabeça – Acho que não preciso mais, ele se apaixonou por ela.

- Então Lily não faz nem ideia disso? – Hugo voltou a falar, preocupado.

- Não – Sarah respondeu estranhando o comportamento dele.

- Você não pode contar a ela, não pode... – dizia enérgico.

- Por que contaria? Não sou estúpida – ela havia perdido a paciência pela primeira vez.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só... – ele suspirou tentando concertar as coisas em vão.

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer.

Desistindo, escondeu seu rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se muito idiota.

xx

Scorpius devia fazer a ronda pelos corredores pela monitoria com Rose naquela tarde de sábado, já estava extremamente atrasado e sabia que ia levar uma bronca enorme da namorada, mas não estava nem um pouco com vontade. Caminhando a passos lentos, chegou ao terceiro andar onde devia encontra-la. Viu-a ralhar com um garotinho de aparentemente apenas 11 anos de idade sobre o Frisbee dentado que jogava pelo corredor.

- Poderia te mandar á diretora por isso sabia? – ela o ameaçava e o garotinho estava quase aos prantos.

Scorpius, no entanto, reparou no jeito que seus cabelos se desprendiam do coque que havia feito enquanto falava enérgica, reparava na testa franzida dela e no esforço enorme que Rose realizava para não rir da cara assustada do garoto. Não conseguiu impedir um sorriso de brotar em seus lábios, afinal havia sido por causa dessa carranca dela e sua obsessão por seguir as regras que havia se apaixonado por ela.

- Ah, você está ai – ela falou, virou-se para Scorpius, e seguiu para perto dele – Eu devia é dedurar você por cabular rondas pelos corredores nos sábados.

Ele, no entanto, ainda viajava em seus pensamentos, momentos passados com ela, quando a importunava diversas vezes, a primeira vez que teve o desejo de beijar seus lábios, mas não da mesma forma com as outras garotas, queria os lábios dela só para si. Rose era especial.

- O que foi? – a morena perguntou reparando na cara sonhadora dele.

- Nada – respondeu prontamente ao agarrar a cintura dela – Só senti sua falta.

- Sério? – seus olhos ganharam um brilho incomum.

Rose inclinou para ele e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios.

- Só acho que você devia ser menos chata e parar de implicar com os pequenos, ele só se divertem.

- Não comece seu discurso de como é bom quebrar as regras – ela o repreendeu e começou a andar pelo corredor.

- Mas é serio, alguém tem que continuar o legado de detenções aqui, e você está liquidando os possíveis herdeiros...

- Eu não estou ouvindo isso – ela revirou os olhos e Scorpius sorriu.

Eles deram as mãos e fizeram a ronda juntos.

xx

Hugo acompanhou Sarah até a porta de entrada da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Antes que a garota entrasse sem dizer tchau a ele, o jovem ruivo disse:

- Acho que quebrei algum tipo de recorde de encontros ruins.

- Está tentando ser charmoso? – ela perguntou virando-se pra ele e o encarando.

- Depende. Está funcionando?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça sem dizer nada.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – admitiu Hugo.

- Então não diga nada – foi seca com ele.

- Eu quero ser honesto com você, Sarah, mas é difícil. Porque eu nem sabia que não estava sendo honesto com você até esta tarde.

- Negação funciona de modos misteriosos.

Ele sabia que ela falava sobre Lily, antes que Sarah finalmente entrasse em sua sala comunal sem se despedir dele, Hugo voltou a falar.

- Sabe, você estava certa sobre a Lily – Sarah voltou a encara-lo – Ela não é só minha prima, acho que sempre tive uma queda por ela. Eu não quero ter, eu tento não ter. Mas não consigo evitar – ele suspirou, mas prosseguiu: – Eu te conheci, e te achei tão legal, e pensei que apagaria tudo o que sinto por ela, mas não apagou. E agora me sinto um idiota completo por te magoar.

- Hugo, eu tive um ano realmente péssimo, então, na minha escala de infelicidade, você nem está registrado. Não fique se culpando.

- Nem estou registrado?

- Sabe irmão em coma e tudo mais?

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Acabou sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Então sem danos sem culpa, nós estamos bem?

Hugo a apertou no abraço e confirmou:

- Nós estamos bem.

- Eu nunca acreditei no amor, acredito em momentos de amor. Obrigada por fazer parte disso.

Beijando a bochecha dele, ela finalmente entrou no salão comunal, deixando o ruivo parado sozinho lá fora.

Hugo caminhou até a torre da Grifinória, naquela tarde, era normal não ter ninguém dentro do castelo, mas ao passar pelo buraco do retrato encontrou a prima deitada no sofá, com seu IPhone, ouvindo alguma música, e cantarolando em silêncio de olhos fechados.

Hugo suspirou, fechando os olhos resolveu subir direto ao dormitório e dormir, mesmo que ainda fossem seis horas da tarde.

-Ei Hugo – a voz dela o interrompeu de continuar a andar.

Suspirando, o Weasley virou-se para ela sem expressão alguma.

- Parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Essa é minha cara, eu sempre pareço triste.

- Isso não é verdade, comigo você sorri – e ela sorriu com os olhos, fazendo-a perder a carranca que havia colocado em si.

- Acho que vou dormir.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... – Lily prontamente começou a falar, fazendo-o parar de andar – Como a ultima vez que saímos em quatro foi um desastre...

- Foi?

- Foi pra mim – ela olhou para baixo envergonhada.

- Por quê? – perguntou curioso com o coração disparado.

- Quer uma resposta sincera ou mentirosa?

- Sincera... – ele caminhou a passos curtos para perto dela.

- Melhor não te responder então. Enfim, eu e Sam estamos realmente bem agora e pensei... Que devíamos ter um encontro a quatro novamente.

- Parece ótimo, exceto que... Sarah e eu não estamos juntos.

- Oh – ela disse surpresa – Por quê? Eu vi vocês dois se beijando hoje e pensei que...

- Nós não combinávamos muito – mentiu.

- Sinto muito, isso é muito ruim – dizia com um sorriso nos lábios – Realmente é difícil achar a pessoa que se conecta com você em todos os sentidos, é como uma vassoura.

- Uma vassoura?

- É difícil se conectar com sua vassoura de forma perfeita, quando conseguem, é difícil largar, mesmo com um modelo melhor, preferem a antiga.

- Às vezes o ultimo modelo da Firebolt não é o melhor – o garoto disse a frase repleta de segundas interpretações.

- Tenho certeza que você é o melhor modelo de vassoura a alguém.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Hugo.

Ela olhou para baixo e não respondeu.

- Eu vou subir Lily...

Despediu-se dela depositando um beijo em sua testa e começou a caminhar para as escadas.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou preocupada.

Virando-se para ela, sorriu ao responder:

- Tudo o que eu queria era te odiar, seria muito mais fácil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** O quê? "Tudo o que eu queria era te odiar, seria muito mais fácil." O quê? Odeie ela Hugo! Acho que ele está merecendo uns bons tapas. Só pode. Termina com a Sarah e fica aí morrendo pela Lily. Ai, que raiva! E nem adianta falar nada Winnie. Morra Potter..._

_Agora vamos á um assunto mais constrangedor, e menos estressante, eu acho. O que é aquilo entre a Rose e o Malfoy? Sabe winnizinha, você tem o talento de me fazer sentir na pele o mesmo que os personagens, porque nesse capítulo eu devo ter ficado tão vermelha quanto a Rose quando estava falando com o Malfoy sobre se... Se... Se... Viu? Eu agora nem estou conseguindo escrever a bendita palavra. Rs Eu quase fiquei com vergonha por ela. E o Scorpius também não ajuda. Fazer o quê?_

_**N/A:** Eiiiiiiiiii dona Andie Jackson, pare de falar mal da Lily, que obsessão. Nossa senhora e tem que relevar que o Hugo foi sincero com a Sarah, garotas não gostam de sinceridade? Heim?_

_Acho que a Rose daqui é muito a Andie na verdade acho que a Rose daqui é muito igual a muitas garotas..._

_E eu estava num momento muito Oasis pra escolher esse nome de capítulo._

_De qualquer forma deixando a enrolação de lado. Pra avisar vocês leitores fieis... essa fic, como alguns sabem, vai até o capitulo 14. To querendo terminar ela antes de "Mensagens" O próximo capítulo já escrevi, deu 30 páginas O.o Eu sei que é muito, mas acho que vocês vão amar o capítulo 13 é meu preferido e bom... Vou tentar escrever o capítulo 14 até semana que vem, é porque esses dias estava totalmente enrolada com minha monografia, ainda estou, mas a gente vai tentar escrever antes das férias acabarem, que aliás está perto de acabar._

_Só pra deixar uma previazinha:_

_"- Acho que finalmente enxerguei os fatos claros na minha frente... eu demorei mas enxerguei._

_- Posso perguntar que fato? – ele tentava parar de fazer seu coração saltar do peito enquanto conversava, mas era impossível._

_- Eu não amo o Sam – ela negou veemente com a cabeça"_

_Só pra deixar claro: Eu demoro pra postar essa fic, mas JAMAIS vou abandona-la. Ok?_

_beijosss_


	13. Um bom amigo para nós dois

**Um bom amigo para nós dois**

- Espere aí... Me explique novamente, no fim conseguiu arruinar tudo com a Sarah por causa da Lily? – Lorcan exclamou alarmado para o amigo.

- Só tive que ser sincero com ela.

Ambos estavam no jardim do castelo, Hugo segurava seu bloco de desenhos como sempre e encarava o castelo á sua frente tentando desenhá-lo o mais perfeito possível.

- Sabe por que as pessoas mentem? – perguntou Lorcan nervoso.

- Por que não conseguem lidar com a verdade? – disse Hugo franzindo a testa e olhando seu desenho.

- Pra evitar magoar as pessoas. Devia ter mentido pra Sarah! – o loiro gritou com o amigo, tentando fazê-lo prestar atenção em suas palavras.

- Não consigo não ser sincero com ela, já tentei, as coisas só viraram uma bola de neve – ele fez um floreio de varinha apagando parte do seu desenho – Por que é tão difícil desenhar telhado?

- Como pode ficar tão calmo? - Lorcan berrou e levantou-se de onde estava sentado. Isso fez Hugo olhar preocupado para ele.

- O que está havendo com você?

- Comigo? Não fuja – ele apontou seu dedo indicador na cara do amigo – Você magoa a Sarah e age como se isso não fosse nada nessa sua vida medíocre. Devia crescer sabia?

- Ok – Hugo levantou-se do chão e chegou perto o amigo – está mais estranho que o costume.

- Só acho que a Sarah é legal demais para magoá-la por causa da sua priminha perfeitinha que ama tanto – ele fez uma careta cruzando os braços.

- Seu invejoso! Já entendi tudo! – desta vez foi Hugo que apontou o dedo na cara do outro.

- Entendeu o quê?

- Esse tempo todo que eu estava com a Sarah, você estava gostando dela. Seu fura-olho!

- O quê? – Lorcan gritou espantado – Quando que furei seu olho? Ele está intacto, não está vendo?

- Não literalmente seu idiota, fura-olho é uma expressão trouxa para pessoas que cobiçam e até mesmo tomam como propriedade o que é dos outros. Ou seja, estava querendo a Sarah desde sempre.

- Isso não é verdade, eu tenho namorada, se esqueceu? – ele cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Ah claro, aquela tal de Elisa Turner, que jamais vi. Que casa ela pertence, aliás, está em que ano?

- Não me acuse como se soubesse de algo que não existe, só porque ela não tem uma casa definida e uma idade certa, não significa que não tenha sentimentos – falava com naturalidade e firmeza.

- Como assim "não tem uma casa definida e uma idade certa", não me diga que, não me diga que ela é fruto da sua mente – Hugo disse abalado.

- É claro que ela é real seu idiota, depois eu que sou maluco. Converso com a Lisa todos os dias.

- Então o que ela é? Um fantasma? Afinal, nunca a vi e Hogwarts não tem muitos estudantes.

- Ela só é incompreendida, e se isola. E essa sua teoria do fantasma é insana, só porque ela é um quadro não significa que não tem sentimentos.

- Um quadro? – perguntou abalado – Lisa Turner é um quadro?

- Muito mais do que isso, ela me compreende, nos completamos de todas as formas possíveis, fomos separados pelo tempo e as circunstâncias.

- Lisa Turner é um retrato – Hugo voltou a se sentar no chão, e tentou manter o foco – Não sei como ainda me surpreendo com sua maluquice.

- Sabe, a vingança já veio – Lorcan ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo.

- Vingança?

O loiro apontou a cabeça pro seu lado direito e mostrou Sam e Lily beijando e rindo na frente de todos.

- Seu inferno particular – ele soltou um riso curto.

- Sou especialista em ignorar – Hugo revirou os olhos.

- Não se eu puder evitar – ele ergueu os braços no ar e gritou – Ei Lily!

- Seu traíra – Hugo falou entredentes quando viu o casal se aproximar deles.

- E aí Hugo, sempre nos desenhos né? Quando vai largar os quadrinhos e viver a vida na realidade? – Sam disse rindo.

Hugo riu sarcástico.

- Ele é humorista né? – Lorcan perguntou dando um tapa nas costas do melhor amigo.

- Que é isso Sam? Os desenhos dele são muito bons, aposto que conseguiria uma carreira no futuro com isso – disse Lily na defensiva.

- Oh, ela te defendeu, isso não foi clichê – Lorcan disse no ouvido de Hugo.

- Defendendo-o – Sam disse irônico ao olhar Lily nos olhos – Por que será?

- Não seja ridículo – ela automaticamente respondeu.

Hugo e Lorcan os observaram e estranharam o comportamento dos dois.

- Vamos embora daqui – Sam disse agarrando Lily pelos braços a arrastando para longe dos dois.

- Problemas no paraíso, e acho que você é o causador galã nerd clichê.

Hugo respirou fundo e não disse nada ao melhor amigo.

xx

- Pare de me empurrar, está me machucando – Lily reclamava enquanto o namorado a arrastava pelos corredores.

- Acho que devia me pedir desculpas – Sam disse e soltou a ruiva.

- Te pedir desculpas? – sua pergunta saiu numa voz extremamente fina e perplexa.

- Sam, posso falar com você? – a pergunta saiu da voz de Sarah que estava parada ao lado dos dois com uma mala na mão.

- Sarah, onde vai? – ele questionou confuso.

- De volta para casa – a irmã respondeu automaticamente.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós – Lily saiu rapidamente de perto dos dois.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, perdendo a visão de Lily.

- Me sinto melhor lá. E gostava dos meus professores particulares.

- Sarah, não minta – ele pediu relando carinhosamente no ombro dela.

- Eu não consigo ficar aqui – olhou para baixo e tentou esconder umas lágrimas que caiam – E você está melhorando Sam, posso ver que está se recuperando rapidamente, aos poucos vai voltar a ser meu irmão que eu brigava quando estava perto, mas ficava bem quando estava longe. E se assim for – ela levantou seu rosto e encarou o garoto – Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, pois quero ser sua amiga. Sinto que tudo está prestes a desmoronar. Tudo está indo bem demais, alguma coisa vai dar errado.

- Nada vai dar errado, tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

Sarah enxugou seu rosto com a manga da blusa:

- Você não vai ficar bravo se eu for não é? Por favor não fique.

- Não vou ficar, eu só... Vou sentir sua falta.

Sam se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- Eu não pertenço aqui – ela voltou a se desculpar.

- Me diga que não está fazendo isso porque terminou recentemente com o Hugo.

- Está pensando que estou fugindo do Hugo? – ela perguntou erguendo seu rosto e encarou-o confusa – É claro que não, o Hugo é a melhor parte desse castelo, somos amigos.

- Sério?

- De verdade Sam – ela confirmou voltando a abraçá-lo fortemente – só decidi parar de viver sua vida e voltar a viver a minha.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Me mande cartas sim?

- Sempre – ela o encarou sorrindo.

xx

- Então quando vai dizer a Sarah que gosta dela? – Hugo perguntou a Lorcan enquanto andavam juntos num corredor do castelo.

- Eu não gosto dela – o loiro negou automaticamente – para gostar de uma garota tenho que saber uma coisa crucial.

- Que coisa seria essa? Seu sabor preferido de batom? Será que ela gosta do sabor de ameixeiras dirigíveis?

Lorcan abriu a boca para lhe responder alguma ofensa, quando Sarah os encontrou:

- Hey Como vão as duas únicas pessoas que fazem o estar nesse castelo valer a pena?

- Tentando assimilar uns novos fatos – Lorcan respondeu automaticamente.

- Discutindo sobre coisas absurdas, como obsessão por um quadro – foi a vez de Hugo falar.

Lorcan o fuzilou com o olhar e respondeu:

- Ou como as pessoas não sabem mentir.

- Ou como certas pessoas furaram o olho de outra pessoa – Hugo ergueu seus dedos e arremessou-os na cara de Lorcan ameaçadoramente.

Sarah riu de ambos e comentou:

- Sabe, visualizo dois velhinhos sentados numa cadeira que balanço, lançando perigosamente a bengala um na cara do outro durante uma discussão sobre meias mais quentes para o inverno.

- É uma visão bem perturbadora essa – Hugo disse rindo com ela.

- O que é isso? – Lorcan apontou as malas que a garota ainda carregava.

- Bom, vim me despedir de vocês – ela ergueu os braços no ar esperando um possível abraço – Sejam breves ok? Odeio despedidas.

- Despedir? Está saindo de Hogwarts? – Lorcan questionou tristemente.

- É tenho pavor de pessoas, e meu irmão está bem de novo, quase 100% recuperado, não tem necessidade de ficar por perto. Nos damos bem por carta – explicou evitando encara-los.

- E quanto a nós? – disse Hugo.

- Vocês?

' - Não pensou em manter contato por carta? – o ruivo perguntou sorrindo.

Sarah suspirou aliviada tentando evitar as lágrimas e o abraçou fortemente:

- Por um momento eu pensei que ia brigar comigo pelo fato de eu estar indo embora.

- Não, você não tem mais nada que a prende aqui, se te faz bem partir. E pra te falar a verdade, acredito na teoria de que a distância une mais as pessoas – ele deu um pequeno beijo nos cabelos de Sarah.

Ambos se separaram do abraço. Lorcan permanecia parado ao lado com os olhos vidrados no nada, parecia tentar captar algo novo que deixou passar.

- Quero um abraço seu Lorcan – ela pediu.

O loiro, por outro lado, olhou apavorado para Hugo. O ruivo, sorrindo, perguntou a Sarah:

- Sarah qual seu sabor preferido de batom?

Ela enrugou a testa confusa para Hugo, mas respondeu:

- Amo o que ninguém gosta, ameixeiras dirigíveis, por quê?

Hugo riu e deu um tapa nas costas do melhor amigo que arregalou seus olhos para a garota loira parada em sua frente.

- Vou deixar vocês se despedirem sozinhos.

Enquanto virava o corredor, ainda ouviu Lorcan gaguejar algumas palavras:

-Eu...acho...esse...o...melhor...sabor...quando...se...beija...uma...garota...

Para sua surpresa, sozinho e totalmente transtornado, encontrou Sam, arfando e olhando a vidraça de uma janela, que aparentemente havia acabado de quebrar com o punho de sua mão direita, que estava completamente vermelha com seu sangue.

- Sam – chamou-o sussurrando com medo de sua reação – Está tudo bem?

- Por que não estaria? – disse assustado ao esconder sua mão atrás de suas costas.

- Me diga você.

- Estou totalmente bem! Não está vendo? – urrou deixando sua mão totalmente a mostra.

- Briga no corredor! – o berro de Pirraça foi ouvido por ambos, quando visualizaram o poltergeist sobrevoando os dois.

- Ótimo, estamos encrencados, por sua culpa! – Sam apontou seu dedo que estava sangrando ameaçadoramente para Hugo.

- Minha culpa?

- Se não tivesse aparecido no corredor e me assustado.

- Você é doente, só não deixe a Lily saber disso ok? – Hugo virou as costas e começou a caminhar para longe dele.

- Lily – ele fungou e correu em direção a Hugo, segurando o pescoço do garoto contra a parede – Você está me irritando sabia disso?

- Os senhores, queiram me acompanhar – a voz era do velho zelador.

xx

Rose e Scorpius estavam numa mesa afastada da biblioteca, a garota tentava fazer o namorado estudar, enquanto ele devorava uns feijões de todos os sabores.

- Quem foi Nicolau Flamel?

- Haffa – ele fez uma careta de nojo – Por que nunca acho um sabor descente nesses feijões? Vamos ver se tenho sorte.

Ele olhou concentrado para a caixinha que estava no centro da mesa, esticou sua mão para pegar um doce, mas Rose lhe deu um tapa e o impediu de realizar o ato.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque não está se concentrando e temos NIEM's daqui um mês.

- Daqui um mês Rose, e nem adianta eu estudar, é mais provável que eu reprove, sabe disso, não sabe? Eu conheço esse crânio – ele apontou o dedo indicador na sua cabeça – Ele não funciona direito.

- Não tem nada de errado no seu crânio e você não vai reprovar. E deixe de agir como um tonto, pois você não é.

- Então você é uma tonta por achar que não sou tonto – Rose lhe mostrou a língua.

- Vamos Scorpius, Nicolau Flamel?

- Hum – franziu sua testa tentando lembrar – criador da pedra filosofal, nasceu aproximadamente em 1330 e...

- Faleceu?

- Em 1992, aos, 665 anos de idade – ele olhou para Rose orgulhoso de si mesmo – Mereço os feijões de todos os sabores?

- Abra a boca – ordenou jogando um no ar, fazendo o namorado pegá-lo com a boca.

Foi um movimento involuntário, mas quando se deu conta, estava olhando fixamente para as pernas a mostra de uma quintanista da Corvinal que tinha acabado de subir numa escada, a fim de alcançar os livros mais altos.

- Hum – exclamou ainda com os olhos fixos na quintanista – Caramelo, enfim um sabor bom.

Rose notou os olhares, do namorado, sentiu um frio na barriga que não existia, um medo diferente. Ciúmes? Talvez insegurança.

- Você é uma ótima tutora sabia? – Scorpius perguntou olhando-a – Vamos, a próxima pergunta.

xx

A jovem ruiva andava de um lado pelo outro de frente a passagem que dava para a sala da diretora. O boato que Hugo Weasley e Sam Wade haviam brigado, já tinha repercutido pelo castelo inteiro. Agora só restava esperar para e entender o que havia acontecido.

Hugo e Sam haviam acabado de conversar com McGonagall, ambos desciam pela escada em espiral que havia na sala da diretora.

- Por que tentou me entregar? – Sam perguntou para Hugo nervoso.

- Eu não tentei te entregar.

- "Eu estava passando pelo corredor diretora, e ele havia acabado de esmurrar a vidraça da janela" – ele fez uma imitação barata das palavras de Hugo.

- Isso não foi te entregar, isso foi dizer a verdade.

- É, mas sabe que se eu não fizesse minha cara de coitadinho que bateu a cabeça e entrou em coma, ela teria me colocado em grandes castigos. No fim, aquilo que fiz não foi nada demais.

- Nada de mais? – Hugo o olhou incrédulo – Você só arrebentou uma vidraça e quase me enforcou.

- Coitadinho, eu só precisava extravasar, sabe quanta pressão as pessoas colocam na minha cabeça?

- É... Eu desenho, você quebra vidraças. Acho que seriamos ótimos amigos – o ruivo respondeu sarcástico.

- Sabe que eu odeio esses seus desenhos – ele puxou a mochila de Hugo quando ambos pararam de descer a escada.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – Lily chegou perto de ambos.

- Lily, me deixa a sós com o Hugo, precisamos nos acertar – Sam pediu gentilmente a namorada.

- Se é verdade que vocês brigaram, eu não irei deixá-los sozinhos – a garota disse decidida ao cruzar os braços.

- A gente não brigou – foi Hugo que respondeu.

- Acredita nele? – Sam perguntou para ela.

Lily meio á contragosto saiu de perto dos dois, deixando-os a sós.

- Olha – Sam começou a dizer mais calmo – Eu tô legal ta? Quer dizer, eu não estive por um bom tempo, mas já passou, veja, eu já consigo ler, decorar coisas, estou com minha memória quase 100% recuperada, até carregar peso já consigo. Eu perdi muitas coisas, mas criei novas memórias. Eu estou indo bem de novo.

- Eu sei – Hugo confirmou com a cabeça – Só que quebrar vidraças pra extravasar a pressão que as pessoas fazem em você. Não é você.

- Tudo bem, perdi a cabeça, mas tenho tudo sob controle. E se você me ajudar, as coisas vão ficar bem.

- Te ajudar a se safar? – o ruivo perguntou incrédulo.

- Você pode superar isso? – Sam perguntou perdendo a paciência – Todos superaram.

- É, se eu fingisse que você é um milagre como eles fazem, talvez superaria esse seu lado rebelde – Hugo relou no ombro dele – Mas agora, você me assusta.

- Ok, se é assim que você quer.

- Eu não tenho muita escolha – ambos se encaravam seriamente.

Hugo virou as costas e começou a caminhar pra longe dele. Sam fungando puxou a mochila dele fazendo com que ela se rasgasse e caísse todos seus livros e papeis no chão.

Quando o ruivo se agachou pra recolher foi a deixa para Sam soltar tudo que estava pensando a respeito dele:

- O que é isso? Algum tipo de esforço patético pra me separar da Lily? – ele gritava agachado tentando olhar Hugo nos olhos que recolhia seus papéis com pressa – Tentar fazer com que ela pense que sou um maluco que ficou agressivo? Não me surpreende minha irmã se mandar e te deixar sozinho.

Hugo soltou tudo que carregava com raiva e se levantou do chão.

- Você acredita no que quer acreditar. O resto do mundo já acredita.

Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de virar as costas para Sam o deixando sozinho, indo embora sem levar suas coisas.

xx

- Você não faz ideia, a mulher gorda está bêbada, consegui a convencer a me deixar entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória – Scorpius dizia rindo assim que viu a namorada deitada num dos sofás de frente a lareira de pijama – Eu cansei de te esperar, achei que íamos numa festa clandestina lá em Hogsmeade Rose. Ainda não se trocou?

- Nós iriamos a alguma festa? – Rose perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Achei que devíamos comemorar meu melhor rendimento nas matérias escolares – ele levantou sua gravata piscando um olho para a namorada.

- Melhor rendimento, curtindo uma festa? Começou a estudar hoje.

- É fim-de-semana e você não pode dizer que não estou me esforçando – tentou argumentar com ela.

- É mas, não posso ir a uma festa.

- Por que não?

- Por que não? – ela apontou para si mesma – Olhe para mim.

Ele a encarou confuso:

- O quê? Está como sempre está – quando viu a carranca que Rose havia feito acrescentou – Ótima!

Ela bufou.

- O que foi? – Rose levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, Scorpius sabia que esse ato não significava uma boa coisa – O que foi que fiz desta vez?

- Serio, acha que vou ser sempre assim? – mostrou seu pijama.

- Não, na maioria das vezes você está com o uniforme.

- Eu não sei por que me preocupo sabe? Nunca vou ser como aquela garota da biblioteca – disse cabisbaixa.

- O quê? Que garota? Do que está falando? – questionou totalmente confuso.

- Aquela garota, aquela da Corvinal que você ficou olhando hoje na biblioteca, quando estávamos estudando. Eu vi você.

- Oh – ele exclamou desconcertado – Aquilo foi um reflexo.

Rose suspirou e voltou a andar pela sala.

- Sempre tem garotas bonitas, mas obviamente essas garotas não são tão bonitas como você.

- Por favor pare! Só está piorando tudo - pediu fazendo-o se calar – Olha, eu sei que não sou tão bonita quanto as garotas que você saia.

Ele abriu a boca para contra argumentar, mas Rose foi mais rápida:

- Me sinto bem como sou e para ser honesta, nunca me preocupei tanto antes.

- Não tem razão para se preocupar...

- Me pergunte por que acordo todo dia uma hora mais cedo que as outras meninas que dividem o quarto comigo.

- Por que você acorda uma hora mais cedo?

- Porque... – começou a explicar, as palavras pareciam sair dificilmente – porque não quero que elas me vejam... não gosto da ideia de me trocar na frente delas – Scorpius sorriu fazendo não com a cabeça – Não que elas reparem em mim, estão ocupadas, penteando o cabelo ou fazendo a maquiagem. Eu sei que isso é ridículo, e que a maioria das pessoas acha isso perfeitamente normal, mas eu morreria se alguém me visse nua.

- Alguém já te viu nua antes? – perguntou seriamente.

- Não, não, não, não, não – repetia balançando a cabeça – Não gosto de nudez. E eu sei que esta querendo que chegue a hora de perder a virgindade, mas não quero te decepcionar – parecia apavorada.

- Ei me escute – Scorpius se aproximou dela sussurrando as palavras – Eu acho que você é mais bonita...

- Pare! – ela colocou a mão sobre a boca do rapaz, impediou-o de continuar falando – Por favor, porque sei que está mentindo, eu não sou bonita, e tudo bem, porque sei que tenho outras qualidades – ela destampou a boca dele – Então, não podemos simplesmente pedir pra Sala Precisa se transformar num cinema, ou sei lá e curtimos só nós dois?

- Claro.

- Obrigada – ela apontou para as escadas – Eu vou me trocar.

- Podemos sair amanhã então? – ele perguntou.

- Ok – confirmou meio chateada.

- Vou voltar a estudar ta? – depositou um beijo levemente em seus lábios, saindo pelo buraco do retrato logo em seguida.

xx

Tirar coisas de sua cabeça, não era uma tarefa fácil, normalmente ele iria para a torre do castelo que sempre gostava quando queria se isolar. Mas agora estava empenhado em desenhar perfeitamente o castelo de Hogwarts, então, os jardins pareciam o local apropriado.

- Está tentando virar Van Gogh? – Lily perguntou se postando na frente de Hugo atrapalhando sua visão.

- Não. – ele respondeu concentrado em desenhar cada telha da forma correta com o que via a sua frente – Sabe a razão de desenhar esses telhados? Eles são impossíveis, tantos detalhes, e tento provar que minha teoria é errada quando quero tirar algo de minha cabeça.

- Sam disse que você tentou entregá-lo a diretora.

- Isso faz sentido – ele suspirou sem tirar os olhos do desenho.

- Você fez isso? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

Hugo levantou seu rosto e encarou-a pela primeira vez durante a conversa.

- Eu prometo que se você escolher qualquer outro assunto nós conversaremos por horas: tendências da moda, sua obsessão por esmaltes, ou até mesmo quadribol.

- Apenas me diga o que aconteceu.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, Sam disse que eu poderia dizer coisas mentirosas sobre ele, que jogariam vocês dois um contra o outro? Estou certo?

Lily apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Todo mundo acha que sou mais burro do que sou, por que isso? Eu me visto como burro? – fazia perguntas retóricas.

- Eu acredito em você – ela olhou para baixo evitando encara-lo – Sam mudou.

- Lily! – ouviu o grito dele em suas costas.

- É melhor ir até ele – Hugo disse, voltando sua atenção a seu desenho.

- Então já confirmou que eu estou certo e ele errado? – Sam perguntou assim que Lily se aproximou dele.

- Vou ir lá ficar com ele ok? – ela anunciou.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele está sozinho e essa escola toda é insana, que fica julgando-o como se ele fosse culpado de uma coisa que ele não é – ela virou as costas e começou a andar em direção a Hugo, mas Sam segurou seus braços.

- Você vai resgata-lo toda vez?

- Toda vez o quê? Ele é meu amigo – respondeu brava.

- É, e eu sou seu namorado.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou recuando seu braço se livrando as mãos dele que a apertavam.

- Eu não quero você próxima de outro cara, seja por pena ou não.

- Se você estivesse lá sentado sozinho e todos da escola lhe apontando o dedo, lhe acusando de algo que não fez...? – ela gritou.

- Eu me mandaria daqui, sei lá! – Sam respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que a garota usava.

- Que seja, estou indo lá – virou as costas dando largos passos.

- Não!

- Ou o quê? – gritou virando-se para ele.

- Ou está tudo acabado entre a gente.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou rindo.

- Se você for lá Lily, não precisa nunca mais olhar para mim outra vez – respondeu firmemente.

- Eu não posso acreditar em você – ela balançou a cabeça incrédula – Não depois de tudo que fiz por você.

Lily virou as costas e voltou a andar em direção a Hugo.

xx

Rose estava cansada de esperar Scorpius do lado de fora do salão Comunal da Sonserina, parecia que seu coração estava apertado, com medo de alguma reação diversificada do namorado, devido a ultima conversa que haviam tido. Pedindo ajuda do primo Alvo, conseguiu encontrar o quarto que Scorpius supostamente estava se trocando, viu que a porta estava aberta e resolveu arriscar:

- Vocês garotos nunca trancam a porta? – ela perguntou assim que o viu sozinho sentado numa das diversas camas do aposento, calçando um tênis.

- Onde é que namoradas ficam prontas antes dos namorados? – Rose riu e se aproximou dele.

- Está bravo comigo? – questionou preocupada.

- Porque estaria? – perguntou retoricamente – Ei escute, está com sua varinha?

- É claro – respondeu lhe entregando.

- Se eu falar: _Accio minha varinha_... Será que minha varinha vem até mim? Porque a perdi, e não faço ideia de onde está.

- Como conseguiu perder sua varinha? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Vê se está no banheiro para mim.

Scorpius pediu gentilmente. Assim que viu que Rose adentrou o banheiro, com um floreio da varinha dela, trancou a porta, deixando-a presa no banheiro.

- Você colocou flores aqui dentro? – Rose perguntou sem se dar conta do que ele tinha feito – Sua varinha não está aqui – anunciou tentando abrir a porta – Scorpius! O que está fazendo?

- Não se preocupe, está limpo ai dentro, fiquei limpando esta tarde inteira, inclusive o espelho que você irá olhar agora – ele começou a explicar com o rosto grudado na porta para que Rose o escutasse.

- Scorpius me deixe sair daqui – ordenou.

- Não, olhe para o espelho, passe um tempo contemplando o batom de seus lábios, que às vezes você passa, às vezes não, depende do seu humor.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos lhe respondendo:

- Eu entendi ok? Você repara em mim. Agora me deixe sair – pediu desesperada.

- Não! Você não entendeu, não importa se passou batom, ou se pintou seu cabelo acidentalmente de azul, sempre está bonita – Rose sacudiu a cabeça nervosa por não conseguir faze-lo calar a boca – Lembra daquela garota da biblioteca, ontem? Ela era típica.

- Scorpius!

- Não é fácil me fazer calar a boca quando não pode tampá-la com a mão não é? – ele riu com triunfo – Viu, você tem razão afinal, não sou tonto. Agora voltando a aquela garota. Sim já sai com tipos como ela, e você sabe disso. Sabe o que essas garotas parecem sem maquiagem, ou toda a parafernália que usam para parecerem bonitas? Horríveis. – Rose andava por um lado e outro no banheiro tentando ser paciente – Você por outro lado, não precisa de maquiagens e outras coisas.

- É eu sei, sou uma ótima tutora e leio livros mais rápido do que qualquer um – ela respondeu calma, sabendo que só concordando com ele poderia sair dali.

- Verdade, é uma ótima tutora, mas é bem mais que isso. Você é realmente bonita, sabe o que penso quando beijo você? – Rose tampou seu rosto com a mão de vergonha – Penso na sua pele, no cheiro dela misturado com o perfume que usa, como seus longos cílios tocam meu rosto, penso no barulho do seu riso e como sou sortudo por ser o único cara que sabe o quão sexy é seu corpo.

Rose suspirou e voltou a encostar-se à porta tentando senti-lo de alguma forma do outro lado.

- Mesmo sem maquiagem, com os cabelos bagunçados e olheiras de sono, você é linda – ele terminou.

- Por que não me disse que pensava assim? – ela perguntou calma com os olhos fechados.

- Não podia – explicava como se fosse para uma criança – porque nunca me deixaria, começaria a reclamar e falar, falar, falar, falar e me fazer parecer idiota... E... Isso é algo que queria te dizer, que você precisava ouvir, muito mais que isso, precisava ver.

- Ver o quê?

- Ver o que eu vejo quando te olho, então vá olhe no espelho – pediu.

Rose levantou seu rosto e encarou o espelho a sua frente.

- Continue olhando – Scorpius voltou a falar – Até que veja que é linda de verdade.

A garota começou a passar a mão pelos seus cabelos e notou que uma lágrima tinha escorrido de seus olhos. Sorrindo, ela sabia o que devia fazer a seguir.

- Começou a ver não é? – perguntou Scorpius alguns segundos depois – Rose – a chamou quando viu que a garota não dizia mais nada – Rose, sei que está ai, não me diga que pode aparatar sem varinha dentro de Hogwarts – com um floreio de varinha, Scorpius destrancou a porta.

Ele percebeu um barulho que não esperava no banheiro, parecia que o chuveiro estava ligado.

- Você está tomando banho? – perguntou confuso.

Rose começou a abrir a porta devagar, quando Scorpius a visualizou por completo se surpreendeu e tampou seus olhos com a mão. A garota estava nua na sua frente.

- Abra os olhos Scorpius.

Devagar, ele retirou os dedos de frente dos seus olhos e comtemplou o corpo dela.

- Quero me ver, da mesma forma que você me vê, e quero que fique aqui comigo – ela esticou sua mão afim que ele a segurasse – Quer tomar banho comigo?

Scorpius apertou a mão dela, respondendo sua pergunta, entrou no banheiro com ela fechando a porta atrás de si.

xx

- O lugar ao seu lado está ocupado? – Lily perguntou gentilmente quando chegou perto do primo.

- Eu acho que você não pode sentar aqui – ele respondeu sem olhar para a prima.

- Sei que não quer me ver Hugo, mas eu só... Eu só acho que...

- Não... – ele a impediu de continuar a falar – Este é um lugar para fracassados, você precisa de um passe especial.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso torto e respondeu:

- Eu acho que tenho um.

- Bom – ele continuou sua encenação – Existe vários falsificados rondando por ai, quem lhe entregou o seu?

- Sam Wade – respondeu suspirando finalmente sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Então acho que você é VIP.

Lily abaixou sua cabeça e cobriu seus olhos com as duas mãos.

- O que está fazendo? – Hugo perguntou a prima enquanto visualizava Sam os observando de longe.

- Provando um ponto, eu acho – sua voz era abafada por suas mãos.

- Que tipo de ponto?

- Alguma coisa sobre... – ela balançou a cabeça o olhando – Confiança, sei lá...

- Eu acho que ele não está muito confiante – Hugo apontou a cabeça para Sam, que agora apertava suas mãos fortemente, com sua testa enrugada e seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

Lily começou a rir descontroladamente, sentindo lágrimas escorrer de seus olhos.

- O que está havendo com você? – o primo perguntou preocupado pelo estado dela.

- Você já teve um sonho frustrado? – perguntou em meio aos risos e lágrimas.

- Acho que é mais fácil você me perguntar que sonho meu não foi frustrado.

- É só que – ela enxugou seu rosto e parou de dar risada – Quando penso que tudo está ótimo, vem algo e... Primeiro nossa briga no lago, o acidente, a culpa que eu estava sentindo, pensando que nada poderia ficar pior que aquilo, depois ele acordar, nem se lembrar do meu nome, as coisas piorando, eu não me contento com o Sam e acabo te machucando nesse percurso, me machucando junto, já que sua dor me afeta e agora...

- O que aconteceu desta vez?

- Acho que finalmente enxerguei os fatos claros na minha frente... Eu demorei mas enxerguei.

- Posso perguntar que fato? – ele tentava parar de fazer seu coração saltar do peito enquanto conversava, mas era impossível.

- Eu não amo o Sam – ela negou veemente com a cabeça – E agora o que meu pai me disse faz todo sentido, nunca vou esquecer no dia que o Sam acordou e fui ao hospital, meu pai falando: "Não diga que o ama agora, me diga se o ama quando esse pesadelo todo acabar, isso que sente por ele agora é remorso, não amor". E ele estava certo.

- Por que diz isso? – Hugo perguntou fortemente agora. Lutava contra sua vontade de segurar a mão dela.

- O pesadelo acabou, pelo menos a parte do "Sam sem memória e em coma", quer dizer, ele voltou, completamente, se lembra de todos as coisas que vivemos juntos, da ultima conversa que tivemos. Ele voltou. E... Tudo aquilo que projetei, todo o sonho que idealizei pra nós dois quando esse momento finalmente chegasse, de nada valeu.

- Lógico que valeu Lily.

- A única vontade que tenho agora, é de ficar longe dele. E eu enxergo que ele era exatamente assim antes do acidente, eu só estava cega e não via. E... Tenho certeza, que se não fosse toda aquela situação, nos teríamos terminado o namoro no dia da briga.

- Talvez teríamos nos reaproximado de qualquer forma? – ele perguntou sorrindo e finalmente segurando a mão dela.

- Teríamos – ela confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo – Sabe o que nítido para mim? Claro mais do que todas as outras coisas?

- O que?

- Sam jamais faria tudo isso que fiz por ele, se eu tivesse batido minha cabeça, ele não estaria lá por mim, ele não lutaria por mim.

- Claro que lutaria – Hugo disse automaticamente.

- Por que o defende? – perguntou incrédula – Ele não faria isso, mas você por outro lado, mesmo com toda nossa distância, mesmo pela nossa separação quando entramos em Hogwarts, eu sei que você lutaria por mim, porque é você Hugo.

- Eu lutaria por você, é claro.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu – Já me provou milhares de vezes, quantas vezes pisei no seu coração e você está aqui por mim?

- Por que não se beijam agora? – a voz de Sam perto de ambos os fizeram parar de se encarar – Não há nada que os impede, afinal, terminamos o namoro mesmo não é Lily? – ele encarou Hugo furioso – Agora você.

Com toda força que conseguiu reunir Sam jogou um soco certeiro no queixo de Hugo.

- Para! – Lily gritou levantando-se do chão – Se quer descontar em alguém, desconte em mim. Hugo não tem culpa alguma.

- Ah não? – ele perguntou retoricamente – Nunca mostrou para a priminha sua história? Leia Lily, uma história inédita na vida perfeita que é a do seu primo – ele levantou os braços e entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para a garota.

Hugo levantou-se do chão e viu que a história em questão, era aquele desenho que fez no dia do acidente de Sam.

- Você viu o acidente dele? – Lily perguntou incrédula encarando Hugo.

- Eu... Eu... – Hugo gaguejava, ele poderia mentir, poderia dizer que havia desenhado isso depois do acidente, mas não disse.

- Ele viu e não fez nada – Sam confirmou sorrindo – Será que sua reaproximação repentina na vida da Lily, foi pela culpa que sentia por vê-la sofrendo?

- Lily – Hugo chamou-a ignorando Sam – Eu só, eu ia te contar, mas... – tentou relar no braço dela, mas a garota recuou – Me deixe explicar?

- Me deixe sozinha, por favor? – pediu para Hugo evitando encara-lo. Assim que viu o primo partir virou-se para Sam – Quero ficar sozinha.

- Ta, já viu que Hugo não é perfeito, mentiu para você, podemos voltar a namorar e esquecer esse capítulo em nossas vidas? Eu aceito suas desculpas – parecia não ter ouvido as ultimas palavras da garota.

- Escute Sam - virou-se para ele nervosa – Eu te escolhi um milhão de vezes no lugar do Hugo, eu escolhi você ao invés de qualquer um. Existe um monte de pessoas na minha vida que me importo, que eu tratei mal ou que pisei, porque você era tudo pelo qual me importava. Eles não desistiram de mim em nenhum momento, pelo menos aqueles que me amam de verdade, Hugo ficou do meu lado. Ele me mandou ficar com você quando estava desencorajada sobre nós, sobre você nunca se lembrar de mim, ou se importar comigo, e ele me disse pra continuar tentando.

- Era culpa, não viu? – ele apontou pra o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Você tem razão, eu te devo desculpas, eu não posso ficar brava com você – Sam sorriu triunfante – Eu tenho que ficar brava comigo mesma, por não ser uma amiga melhor pro Hugo, porque ele não tem sido só um bom amigo para mim, ele tem sido um bom amigo, para nós.

Passando por ele, e amassando o pergaminho em sua mão, Lily deixou Sam sozinho.

xx

Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era rir. Rose e Scorpius estavam com os cabelos molhados. Ele já havia dado vários beijos de despedidas na namorada com a desculpa de que se separarem por casas era algo mais torturante que Crucciatus...

- Por você eu me tornaria grifinório – ele respondeu a fazendo rir ainda mais de frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Não seja idiota – e voltou a lhe roubar um beijo.

Era um casal jovem e apaixonado, protagonizando cenas num corredor, mas uma voz fez ambos separarem rudemente seus lábios.

- Rose?

Olhando para seu lado, ainda com as mãos de Scorpius em sua cintura, a jovem arregalou os olhos quando viu quem era:

- Pai!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** Beijo Morri! Como assim? O que o Ron foi fazer na escola? Tadinho do Scorpius e por que acabou o cap agora? Eu quero saber a reação do meu Uón Uón. Voltando agora... A cena no quarto de Scorpius ficou linda. O monólogo do Scorp é de fazer sonhar qualquer garota viu?_

_E o Lorcan? Quero muito ele com a Sarah! Casal mais fofo da fic._

_Não acredito que o Sam finalmente descobriu que o Hugo viu o acidente, não creio mesmo. Pra falar a verdade o que me surpreendeu foi a reação da Lily, acho que ela está crescendo. Harry ficaria tão orgulhoso. Rs. E parece que ela está mais engolível..._

_Ah, gente, esse foi o penúltimo capítulo... Quem é a favor de um epílogo pelo levanta a mão!_

_Winnie, eu nem acredito que é o fim. Foi tanto tempo com essa Lily e o nosso galã nerd clichê que parece que aquele primeiro cap foi há uns 10 anos. Parece que foi há mesmo muito tempo que Scorpius e Rose só brigavam... Ok, eu estou dramatizando aqui. Parabéns amiga..._

_**N/A:** Gente vocês gostaram da cena Rose e Scorpius? Ela foi totalmente roubada de Bright e Hannah em Everwood. É a cena mais linda do seriado todo, sim eu amava aquele seriado depressivo... E não se fazem mais series como antigamente._

_E o Ron na escola... Hum irão descobrir no ultimo capítulo, sim é o ultimo e por favor não insistam num epilogo porque eu não vou consegui escrever_

_Sim eu já terminei de escrever a fic..._

_E Lily me digam o que acharam dessa nova Lily e eu confesso que Lorcan é Sarah é culpa das minhas amigas que os shipparam e me fizeram colocar esses dois de certa forma juntos, me digam o que acham?_

_Alguém aqui le "Mensagens" (minha fic mais dificil de escrever que me proporciona mais alegria ao ler as reviews) a Fofa da mayaralima fez um trailer pra fic, por causa do meu aniversario (é fiz niver domingo, mas isso é uma coisa que não gosto de falar, ficar mais velha e tal...) Se quiserem ver, eu achei que ficou muito perfeito o trailer e quem ainda não le se quiser ver pra tentar ler ;) http : / / migre . me / 7FGYF (junte os espaços) É Rony e Hermione gente_

_Então o final provavelmente vou postar semana que vem..._

_E obrigada Andie, preciso te agradecer, pela fic no meu aniversario, pelo presente que está chegando no correio (aunnnnnnnnnnnnn um livro *-* ) e por me encher o saco para mudar o final dessa fic ahahahah Eu não irei mudar, brigada pelas ameaças de morte viu? Lhe amo..._

_Acho que já disse demais..._

_Beijos_


	14. Só se ir comigo e apenas comigo

**Só se ir comigo e apenas comigo**

- Foi à coisa mais surreal que já vivi em toda a minha vida Alvo – Scorpius narrava ao amigo enquanto caminhavam para a mesa do café da manhã no dia seguinte – Você sabe, conhecendo o histórico de como o pai da Rose era, só pelo que você falava e ela falava e Hugo falava e... enfim, eu vi minha morte, quando ele flagrou eu e Rose nos beijando no corredor.

- É, meu tio Rony, ele é... protetor digamos – Alvo amenizou as coisas – O que ele fez?

- Já disse que foi a coisa mais surreal da minha vida? – perguntou.

- Um milhão de vezes – Alvo respondeu entediado – Fale logo!

- Ele chegou perto de nós dois, que já estávamos bem longe um do outro, fingindo que não tínhamos nada, mesmo que tivéssemos acabado de nos beijar e mesmo que nossos cabelos estivessem molhados indicando que bom... Você sabe, e então, quebrando a distância ele... – Scorpius parou de narrar fazendo uma pausa dramática.

- Ele? – perguntou o amigo impaciente.

- Ele apertou minha mão, e me disse "Prazer em te conhecer pessoalmente Scorpius". Foi surreal, olha arrepia tudo – ele mostrou seu braço com os pelos todos para cima.

- Tem coisa errada aí – Alvo constatou.

- E eu te juro Alvo e ele não falou olhando feio para mim, foi tipo super natural sabe? Foi muito louco!

- E depois?

- Bem depois ele entregou um envelope lacrado pra Rose, não sei o que era, e a abraçou dizendo "Eu queria te entregar pessoalmente, eu e sua mãe estamos muito orgulhosos" – terminou imitando o pai de sua namorada.

- Só isso? – perguntou o melhor amigo descrente.

- Só, depois ele foi embora... Ele é incrível – suspirou admirado – Meu sogro é uma ótima pessoa. Você e a Rose que colocaram medo em mim.

- Tem coisa errada nessa história.

Alvo e Scorpius se sentaram á mesa para tomarem café, Rose já estava lá e encarava seu prato pensativa, com os olhos vidrados, parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Bom dia – Scorpius a cumprimentou animado depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Ela não respondeu, seus olhos estavam banhados de lágrimas.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou totalmente preocupado.

Antes que Rose pudesse responder algo, o correio chegou, várias corujas cruzaram o teto do Grande Salão, uma deixou uma carta a Rose e outra um berrador a Scorpius.

- Que me mandou um berrador? – ele perguntou abalado e amedrontado, olhando seu envelope vermelho berrante.

- Eu imagino quem seja... – respondeu Alvo enquanto via o amigo abrir o envelope com medo.

- PRESTE ATENÇÃO SUA DONINHA ALBINA – o envelope ganhou uma espécie de boca a sua frente, e começou a berrar na voz do pai de Rose – É PARA TIRAR OS OLHOS DE MINHA PEQUENA ROSA, É PARA TIRAR AS MÃOS DELA, E ESPECIALMENTE ESSA SUA LÍNGUA DE DENTRO A BOCA DELA, ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS? NÃO TENTE ME CONFRONTAR... ATÉ PORQUE ESSE ROMANCE IDIOTA ENTRE VOCÊS ACABOU, E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ATRAPALHAR OS PLANOS DELA. TENHA UMA BOA VIDA.

E então o papel pegou fogo na frente do loiro que tinha o coração aos pulos de medo. Todos o encaravam, Hogwarts inteira havia ouvido.

- Não disse que seu sogro é uma ótima pessoa? – perguntou Alvo rindo dando um tapa nos ombros de Scorpius.

Rose suspirou tristemente e rasgou o envelope em sua mão, reconhecendo a caligrafia de sua mãe, leu a carta por pensamento:

"_Olá querida,_

_Seu pai está furioso, eu sei, ele jamais vai entender, ele acha que você vai ser criança para sempre, acha que vai namorar com quarenta anos, acha que você não é uma adolescente com hormônios como ele foi um dia. Tudo bem, não fique com medo, eu dou um jeito de domar esse temperamento. Seu pai precisa de tempo. Tempo para tentar entender que você cresceu._

_Não pense que é porque Scorpius é um Malfoy que ele desaprova, ele desaprovaria qualquer jovem que se aproximasse de você romanticamente. Mais uma vez, fique tranquila, eu dou um jeito de domar esse gênio dele._

_Posso te dizer que estou feliz por você, pois sabia que um dia acabaria ficando com seu amigo. Bom reconheço coisas e sentimentos que já tive um dia na adolescência que ainda tenho, porque francamente, seu pai nunca cresceu e nunca crescerá e sinceramente, não quero que ele cresça. Nunca diga isso a ele._

_E parabéns minha filha, estou totalmente orgulhosa de você. Sei que essa sua nova etapa de sua vida será magnifica. Pense bem no que irá fazer. Não aja por impulso._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe._

_Ps: Acredita que seu pai queria enviar um berrador a Scorpius? Ainda bem que o impedi"_

- Rose, o que seu pai quis dizer com "... esse romance idiota de vocês acabou, você não vai atrapalhar os planos de Rose"? – Scorpius perguntou olhando para a namorada, preocupado.

- A gente precisa conversar – respondeu para ele chorando livremente.

xx

- Oi Sam.

Era de noite, Lily estava na sala comunal da Grifinória tentando pensar em tudo que havia vivido nas últimas horas. Encarou Sam vários minutos antes de criar coragem de chegar perto dele para cumprimentá-lo.

- Achei que nunca mais ia falar comigo novamente – ele respondeu chateado e encarando a janela na qual estava escorado em um canto afastado do salão da Grifinória.

- Eu não faria isso, seria um jeito horrível de encerrar nossa história.

- Encerrar nossa história? – perguntou, encarando-a pela primeira vez.

- Sam, eu preciso que a gente termine nosso namoro.

- Por quê?

- Porque não gostamos mais um do outro de forma romântica – explicou como se fosse pra uma criança.

- Eu não concordo, eu amo você Lily...

Ela engoliu em seco suspirando lutando contra lágrimas.

- Eu amei você, durante um longo tempo, eu me permitir ser cega durante o tempo que estava em Coma e um pouco depois que acordou. Mas agora eu entendi que o amor acabou para mim. Talvez de fato, nunca tenha sido amor, só uma paixão, porque amor não acaba, certo?

Ele suspirou e voltou a encarar a janela, pingos de chuva manchavam a vidraça, é como se o mundo lá fora mostrasse suas lágrimas que não caiam. Suas lágrimas internas.

- Sabe o que é pior Lily? Não é o amor ter acabado, é saber que esteve durante esse tempo todo do meu lado por dó.

- Não foi por dó Sam – ela automaticamente negou.

- Não minta a si mesma – pediu – Eu já estou totalmente recuperado, sabe? A memória e meus movimentos motores e todo resto e... Eu me lembro Lily.

- Do quê?

- Aquele dia no lago, que bati minha cabeça, antes quando nos beijamos e você me disse pela primeira vez "Eu te amo" e eu não te disse de volta, eu sei por que não te disse de volta.

- Por quê?

- Eu não te amava, pelo menos não do jeito que você me amava, eu estava pensando em terminar com você – respondeu chateado e evitou encará-la.

- A gente praticamente ia parar de nos ver aquele dia, nós íamos nos distanciar um do outro de um jeito ou outro.

- Acho que o acidente só adiou tudo isso não é? – perguntou ele sabendo a resposta.

- Acho que o Hugo nos juntou no final mais um tempo - ele fez careta assim que ouviu o nome do primo dela – Não fique bravo com ele, por favor.

- Ele me fez isso Lily.

- Ele pulou por você daquele galho? Ele quebrou o galho? – perguntou nervosa.

- Não, mas não me resgatou – respondeu friamente.

- Eu sei por que ele não te resgatou, ele tinha ódio de você.

- Ainda tem...

- Ele tinha ódio de mim, ele tinha ódio da situação toda que se formou, eu o abandonei pra ficar perto de você. Ele tinha ciúmes do nosso relacionamento – tentou explicar aquilo que demorou a enxergar.

- Isso não é desculpa pra deixar eu caído lá sangrando.

- Não, não é. Mas e se fosse você?

- Eu o quê? – perguntou virando o rosto chateado para ela.

- E se fosse você, hoje, com eu preferindo o Hugo em seu lugar, eu te abandonando, o que faria se ele tivesse batido a cabeça e você seria o único que pudesse ajudá-lo?

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça – respondeu mais triste ainda, deixando de encará-la.

- É exatamente assim que ele se sentia – Lily relou no braço dele ao tentar confortá-lo – Não o julgue, ele fez tantas coisas boas por você, tantas coisas para mim durante toda essa loucura que foi você em coma, que foi você perdendo a memória.

- Eu jamais vou perdoá-lo – deu seu ultimato.

- Por que não? Sabe que está aqui de volta, totalmente recuperado por causa do esforço dele?

- Eu jamais vou perdoá-lo por ter te conquistado enquanto eu estava "fora" – terminou sua frase.

Ela sorriu fracamente e beijou o rosto dele, surpreendendo-o.

- Acho que no fim, eu sempre gostei dele. E ele merece uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu, muito melhor.

- Nunca diga que você não é a melhor para alguém, pois você é Lily, e eu jamais mereci tudo o que fez por mim – respondeu seriamente o garoto.

- Acha que o Hugo me perdoa? – perguntou mais feliz pela última frase que ouviu sair da boca dele.

- Te perdoa?

- Por todas às vezes que massacrei o coração dele, por todas às vezes que relutei meus sentimentos por medo, por todo tempo que perdemos. Acha que ele me perdoa?

- Se ele te ama, é claro que sim.

- Eu sinto que preciso fazer algo grande para ele sabe? Algo que mostre que o amo tanto e que parei de ter medo. Parei de negar o sentimento, já nem ligo para o que a nossa família pode dizer, parei de me importar com qualquer outra pessoa sem ser nós dois.

- Não precisa fazer nada disso, se ele te ama, se você apenas pedir para começarem algo novo, ele irá aceitar, porque qualquer dor que você tenha causado se dissipa – Sam disse com sabedoria.

- Mas mesmo assim, quero lhe fazer algo grande, e... bom só queria te avisar antes.

- Eu sei Lily – ele olhou para baixo – Eu te perdi. Só não me peça para sermos amigos, isso acabaria ainda mais comigo.

- Isso é injusto – ela exclamou tristemente – Não importa o tanto que me esforço eu sempre acabo machucando alguém.

- Vem cá – ele abriu seus braços e Lily prontamente o abraçou.

Sam passou seus braços fortemente em volta do quadril dela e com a mão direita perpassou toda a costa da antiga namorada, da garota que derramou muitas lágrimas por ele, a garota que jamais desistiu de lutar, a garota que o amou um dia e ele desprezou, a garota que iria embora para sempre dele, estava voltando para aquele a tinha antes dele e que a tinha recuperado.

- Se ele não te quiser, você sabe...

Ela riu e não respondeu, saiu dos braços dele e disse uma ultima coisa:

- Seja feliz ok? Você ganhou uma nova chance, não a desperdice.

- Não irei.

Vendo-a se distanciar dele, Sam sabia que era para sempre, ele sabia também que jamais esqueceria dela, jamais esqueceria da garota que não o abandonou, mesmo quando deu o pior de si, mesmo nas piores condições. Ele sabia o quanto isso era raro, e ele estava entregando sua raridade a alguém que merecia. Alguém que ele sabia que a faria feliz. E para ele, por hora, era suficiente.

xx

Rose estava nervosa, sabia que essa era provavelmente a conversa mais difícil que ia ter com o suposto namorado desde que estavam juntos. Tinha plena consciência de que as coisas mudariam a partir do momento que conversassem. E sabia que não podia adiar mais.

Ambos estavam sentados na grande escada do Hall de entrada do castelo, Rose abriu sua mochila e tirou um envelope entregando a Scorpius.

- Meu pai veio me entregar isso, sabe não é? – perguntou enquanto via o namorado tirar papéis de dentro do envelope.

- "Parabéns Rose Weasley, você foi aprovada na Universidade de Oxford" – ele leu em voz alta o que estava escrito no começo do papel – O que é isso?

- Uma espécie de escola Trouxa, para alunos que acabaram o ensino principal, é uma escola com especialização, por exemplo, eu quero Jornalismo, então existe um curso com matérias específicas, que me ajudaram a me formar nesta área que desejo trabalhar.

- Quantos anos você fica estudando?

- Quatro – respondeu engolindo em seco.

- E que jeito é essa escola é como se fosse...?

- Hogwarts – ela responde automaticamente – Nós moramos no campus, estudamos o dia todo. Durante quatro anos.

- Oh – Scorpius exclamou mexendo em seus cabelos impaciente – Agora entendo o que seu pai quis dizer.

- Eles abrem vagas para Bruxos, não são muitas, já que não temos o mesmo estudo que os Trouxas, não é muito justo, mas enfim... Eu me inscrevi e passei, e só agora, sei o quanto isso é difícil de decidir. Fazer ou não a inscrição.

Ele não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada, tentava assimilar as novas informações.

- Eu queria tanto conversar com você sobre isso Scorpius...

- Então me use, me abuse, é para isso que estou aqui.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu fiz uma lista de prós e contras, se devo ou não me inscrever na Universidade, e seu te contar seria muito embaraçador, porque você está na lista.

- Não, não – ele negou com a cabeça – Seu namorado, um tal de Scorpius está na lista, eu, o amigo Scorpius não estou.

Ela suspirou emocionada e resolveu contar com a ajuda dele.

- Ok, motivos para eu cursar a Universidade – ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em sua capa e começou a ler para Scorpius – Grande reputação, ótimos professores, aprenderia muito mais sobre a carreira que quero seguir, estaria muito bem preparada e ainda ganho uma bolsa de estudos completa.

- Ok – ele disse calmamente – E os contras?

- Eu realmente não preciso estudar para ingressar na carreira, eu ficaria longe dos meus pais, meus amigos e...

- Do seu namorado Scorpius – ele completou como se não tivesse falando de si mesmo.

- É... – ela mordeu os lábios e guardou o papel em suas vestes.

Scorpius suspirou e segurou na mão dela tentando a confortar, mas o máximo que conseguia era deixá-la confusa.

- Se eu fosse ver eu nem precisaria considerar não ingressar na faculdade, só estou fazendo isso por causa... – ela não terminou de falar.

- Acho que você não acredita em namoro a distância não é? – perguntou não esperando uma resposta.

Ele sabia que provavelmente terminariam se ela aceitasse, agora as palavras do pai de Rose faziam todo sentido. Isso lhe apertava o peito de angústia.

- O que devo fazer Scorpius?

Ele não respondeu.

xx

Hugo caminhava a passos lentos em direção ao salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, já havia passado o almoço, Lorcan não havia aparecido e ele estava preocupado, faltavam apenas cinco minutos pra aula que tinha com o amigo nas Estufas, então resolveu procurá-lo. Enquanto andava lendo uma de suas revistinhas, acabou passando em frente a uma porta fechada num determinado corredor, quase não escutou:

- E quais outros sabores você gosta? – era uma pergunta saída da voz de seu melhor amigo.

- Eu só gosto de um, e já disse o sabor que é – uma garota respondeu.

O pior era que Hugo havia reconhecido a voz dela. Mas não podia ser, será?

Aproximando-se mais da porta e guardando a revista na sua bolsa ouviu o que parecia um desentupidor de pia sendo usado.

- Eles estão se beijando? – perguntou a si mesmo alto demais.

- Ouviu isso? – a garota perguntou apavorada.

- É coisa da sua cabeça Sarah – o garoto prontamente disse – Então estávamos conversando sobre os sabores de batom que você gosta, você acha que...

- Lorcan enfia uma coisa na sua cabeça, se você quer provar meu batom por que não prova por si próprio? Não vou passar só pra você provar na minha boca enquanto beija!

- Ah, ok então – ele disse chateado.

Logo em seguida ficaram em silêncio e Hugo presumiu que tinham voltado a se beijar. Sem relutar ele abriu a porta e visualizou ambos agarrados em meio às quinquilharias que tinham no armário de vassouras da escola. Sarah estava sentada em cima de uma espécie de caixote e Lorcan em pé, conduzia o beijo, bagunçando os cabelos dela, tentando tirar todo batom de sua boca e se possível deixá-la mais vermelha.

- Hem, hem – Hugo pigarreou.

Ambos pararam de se beijar e o olharam apavorados. Saíram do armário arrumando as roupas.

- Essa é aquela hora que meu melhor amigo me dá um soco porque estava beijando a ex dele? – perguntou a Sarah como se o amigo não tivesse ouvindo.

- Acho que o Hugo não faria isso – respondeu a garota.

- Não teria tanta certeza disso, olhe a cara dele – Lorcan o apontou.

Hugo estava com os braços cruzados e sua feição era de poucos amigos.

- Por que me esconderam isso? – questionou não sem dar mais tempo de ambos conversarem como se ele não estivesse presente.

- Mas sabe o que é? As coisas estavam tão recentes que pensamos que... – Sarah começou a se desculpar e cutucou Lorcan pra ele falar também.

- Ai, por que me cutucou?

- Sério Lorcan? Você precisa desenvolver um senso...

- Tenho uma palavra pra vocês dois – anunciou Hugo com um sorriso torto nos lábios – Clichê.

- Ei! – exclamou Lorcan – Minha palavra, não a use contra mim!

- Quer dizer que não está bravo? – perguntou Sarah feliz.

- Por que estaria? – devolveu a pergunta para ela – Estou chateado com você Sarah, por não ter me falado que não tinha ido embora mesmo de Hogwarts.

- Ah, sabe o que é? Resolvi que vale a pena escarar pessoas que não gosto, á ficar longe de pessoas que gosto – ela terminou sorrindo.

- Bem-vinda à escola, bem-vinda ao grupo de esquisitos do colégio – Hugo fez as honras.

- Então vamos pra aula? – perguntou Lorcan enciumado.

- Vão à frente – apressou-se a dizer Sarah – eu preciso pegar minha mochila no salão comunal.

Sarah virou as costas para eles, deixando-os a sós.

- Então – Hugo o empurrou com o ombro – Como foi?

- Não vou descrever o beijo pra você – respondeu cruzando os braços – E não gosto nada da sua intimidade com ela, troca de sorrisinhos e não sei mais.

Ele fez uma careta e Hugo começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Sabe que esse seu ciúme é tão clichê.

- PARE DE DIZER ESSA PALAVRA!

Lily precisava encontrar Lorcan, não sabia bem ao certo para o que, ou de que jeito ele a ajudaria. Mas precisava encontrar Lorcan. Porém quando chegou perto da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, viu Hugo andando ao lado dele e conversando.

- E então, nada até agora? – perguntou Lorcan ao melhor amigo.

- Ela me odeia Lorcan – respondeu simplesmente.

- Aposto que não, se é verdade essa história dela não amar o Sam.

- Isso não significa que ela me ame.

- Também não significa que te odeia.

Ela queria ir até ele naquele momento, dizer que o amava sim, que tudo se acertaria entre eles, que para ela não importava se eram primos ou se a família deles iria proibir ou não. Ela só queria não perder mais tempo.

- Que coisa feia Lily – uma voz sussurrou em seu lado fazendo seu coração saltar no peito de susto – Escutando conversa dos outros, tsc tsc.

- Sarah? Você não ia embora de Hogwarts?

- É... – ela olhou para baixo – Novas circunstâncias que chamo de destino e você? Não devia estar bajulando meu irmão?

- Nós terminamos – respondeu chateada.

- Por quê?

- Eu amo o Hugo – respondeu simplesmente.

- Oh meu Deus, precisa dizer isso agora para ele! – disse enérgica, puxando a ruiva pela mão.

- Não assim – ela parou de andar fazendo Sarah encará-la – Escute Sarah, eu preciso fazer algo grande pra ele sabe?

- Como assim?

- Dizer palavras não chegam perto de como me sinto – Sarah suspirou sorrindo – Além disso é o Hugo, o cara que foi meu melhor amigo de infância, que me deu um colar curador de medo por água, que me apoiou a ficar com o cara que ele odiava enquanto me amava em segredo, aquele que me deu uma pulseira com um pingente em forma de lua e... – ela parou sua narração de repente – Lua!

- O que tem? – perguntou curiosa.

- Eu sei o que fazer! – ela disse empolgada balançando a mão – Será que o Lorcan me ajuda?

- É claro que sim, aposto que é um segredo certo? – Sarah perguntou sabendo a resposta.

- Obrigada Sarah! – ela a abraçou – Acho que daríamos ótimas amigas não acha?

- Lily – ela disse saindo do abraço dela – Por favor, você mais do que ninguém cuidou do meu irmão, o que acha?

A ruiva sorriu. Sarah passou os braços nos dela, unindo-as, ambas começaram a andar.

- Vamos fingir que estamos interessadas na aula, depois raptamos o Lorcan e você diz seu grande plano.

xx

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – dizia Lorcan ao sussurros mais tarde – Você quer um...

- Não diga essa palavra – Lily gritou o impedindo de prosseguir.

- Sabe que conseguir essa coisa Lily é meio que impossível? – perguntou Sarah compadeceste.

- Mas nada é impossível Sarah – disse Lorcan automaticamente – Tudo que sonhamos é possível.

- Sabia que podia contar com sua ajuda Lorcan! – exclamou Lily empolgada.

- Mas isso é impossível até para mim – o sorriso de Lily desapareceu – Eu não queria fazer isso Lily, mas precisamos dele.

Lily gelou, sabia do que o amigo estava falando.

- Tem certeza Lorcan? Não é meio perigoso?

- Você não quer conquistar o Hugo? Não quer dizer que o ama desse jeito clichê para vocês dois?

- Eu me lembro de todos os nossos momentos e não quero esquecer, não quero apagar por medo de ficar com ele. E a única forma perfeita que encontro de mostrar isso a ele é...

- Então você vai conseguir, vamos – Lorcan puxou-a pela mão.

Sarah os acompanhou quase rindo da forma dramática dos dois e curiosa pra saber onde tudo aquilo iria dar.

- É melhor você não ir Sarah, é muito perigoso – alertou Lorcan assim que os três chegaram á frente a uma porta num corredor vazia com os dizeres pregados "É em prol dos zonzóbulos e quer um favor? Podemos conversar".

- Será que o Lysander está de bom humor hoje? – Lily engoliu em seco.

- Apenas comece o diálogo dizendo a ele que recebeu uma mordida de gnomo – Lily arregalou os olhos, estranhando – Serio, ele vai achar que você está com uma aura boa – a jovem ruiva abriu a boca para falar, mas Lorcan a cortou – Não pergunte!

Ambos entraram na pequena sala e fecharam a porta. Sarah que ficou do lado de fora estava extremamente curiosa e colocou o ouvido na porta, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada, parecia que haviam lançado algum tipo de feitiço que a impedia de bisbilhotar.

- Imaginar um irmão gêmeo mais louco que o Lorcan, assustador! – exclamou para si mesma.

- Tem noção do que está me pedindo jovem ruiva que diz julgar o amor com apenas 15 anos de idade? – perguntou o loiro que era idêntico ao irmão, menos é claro pelas vestes, Lysander pertencia a Corvinal.

- Tenho 16 – Lily o corrigiu – E eu sei o que é o amor, acredite em mim.

- Sabe que tudo tem um preço – ele voltou a falar. Estava sentado atrás de uma mesa de trabalho na apertada salinha mal iluminada.

- Tudo o que quiser – ela disse desesperada não sabendo ao certo o que viria a seguir.

Então a porta se abriu e Sarah estranhou a cara de ambos, Lorcan e Sarah com os olhos arregalados.

- Sabe que seu irmão me dá calafrios Lorcan – Lily exclamou quando estava longe da porta o bastante para Lysander não escutar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sarah desesperada – Conseguiram o que queriam?

- Sim, e é melhor você saber só isso – Lorcan a puxou pela cintura e os três começaram a caminhar para longe dali.

Lily já sabia o que fazer para colocar seu plano em prática.

xx

Eles já não se falavam há dias, parecia que de fato o namoro havia acabado. Vendo agora a antiga namorada, a suposta melhor amiga, aquela que deveria tomar a decisão mais difícil, mexer impacientemente em diversos livros na biblioteca, quebrou a distancia e resolveu perguntar:

- Então já está perto de tomar uma decisão? – ele não queria soar como se estivesse fazendo pressão, mas não conseguiu evitar.

- Não – Rose respondeu cabisbaixa – E isso está ficando ridículo porque tenho que decidir até amanhã.

Scorpius engoliu seco, vendo a preocupação dela e o dilema, sabia o que devia dizer a seguir:

- Acho que devia fazer sua inscrição pra faculdade Rose.

- O quê? – perguntou espantada, encarando-o.

- Não é porque não te amo, pois eu realmente te amo, mas é a coisa certa a fazer – falava firme, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu não entendo... – ela começou a falar, mas Scorpius a interrompeu.

- Eu estava pronto pra te dizer pra não ir pra faculdade, porque era algo estúpido, sendo que você pode ter a profissão que quer sem esse curso, que era um desperdício de tempo e outras mentiras que inventei. Eu tinha um discurso pronto e conhecendo meu charme supostamente funcionaria. Mas eu estava fazendo isso por mim – ele colocou a palma de sua mão sob seu coração – Eu não poderia aguentar o pensamento de não te ver diariamente...

- É? – questionou emocionada.

- Mas sei que estava sendo egoísta e se tem algo que você me ensinou é que... – ele suspirou longamente, mas prosseguiu – Quando se ama alguém, tem que colocar ela em primeiro lugar.

- Você nunca havia me dito que me amava – comentou Rose lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Você lutou tanto pra ir nessa escola trouxa Rose, merece ir – voltou a dizer, ignorando o comentário dela.

- É, mas...

- Se a única razão de você não ir fosse pelo medo de perder nós, vamos Rose – ele balançou a cabeça – Isso nunca vai acontecer, eu vou sempre estar em Londres por você. Sei que te deixei triste antes por conta disso, mas não vai mais acontecer.

- Scorpius – ela fungou fazendo não com a cabeça.

- Então, vai ser eu e você, melhores amigos para a vida toda – disse, mordendo os lábios – Certo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Certo – encaminhou-se até ele e o abraçou.

Scorpius apertou-a no abraço, tirando a garota do chão.

- E eu te amo – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela não retribuiu o "eu te amo" do garoto. No fim o pai dela estava certo. E não é que se separaram mesmo?

xx

Hugo andava pelo castelo concentrado em sua revistinha, era noite e o corredor estava terrivelmente deserto. O que era estranho. Era depois do jantar, todos deviam estar se dirigindo para as respectivas salas comunais. O que havia acontecido com Hogwarts?

Ele sentiu algo o cutucar nos ombros e olhando para trás viu seu melhor amigo sorrindo para ele.

- Lorcan! – ele exclamou sem querer – Achei que estava sozinho no castelo.

- Mas você está sozinho dentro do castelo.

- O quê? – questionou sem entender.

- Olhe pela janela. Você precisa ver isso!

Hugo atendeu o pedido do amigo curioso e o que viu fez seu coração saltar do peito, ele nunca imaginou que ele pudesse se acelerar desse jeito e tinha entendido que aquilo era para ele. Desesperado e ansioso correu em disparada para fora do castelo, onde ela o esperava.

Quanto chegou aos jardins viu todos os alunos, os professores, funcionários fantasmas e quem sabe mais do castelo, todos estavam ali para ver o espetáculo? Ele se perguntava. A verdade era que ele não se importava com nenhuma dessas pessoas, seu olhar estava somente nela. Tão linda com seu uniforme habitual da Grifinória, seus cabelos lisos voando ao vento, e a Lua brilhante em cima, iluminando-a.

Enquanto caminhava a passos lentos em direção a ela, Hugo negava com a cabeça, impressionado, atrás da jovem estava um verdadeiro foguete. Um foguete que ele só havia visto em filmes e documentários na TV. E ele sabia o significado daquilo.

- Não diga nada ainda, quero ir primeiro – Lily disse assim que viu que o primo ia abrir a boca para dizer algo – Considerando que eu trouxe o foguete achei que você permitiria.

Ela suava demais para uma noite de primavera, mexia constantemente em seu cabelo. Estava nervosa, não por conta de todas pessoas olhando-a e a chamando de maluca, mas sim para a possível reação dele.

Hugo confirmou com a cabeça e ela voltou a falar:

- Meses atrás, você voltou a ser meu amigo e mudou minha vida – ela suspirou e prosseguiu: – Eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa pudesse fazer isso á outra pessoa, mas você fez. A partir do momento que permiti você voltar pra minha vida, a cada momento após isso, de alguma forma tudo que acontecia me trazia de volta a você...

Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela, de cada movimento dela, de cada palavra que ela proferia.

- Não sei se foguete te lembra alguma coisa – Lily voltou a falar com os olhos embargados.

- Está brincando? – ele riu pelo nariz – Como me esqueceria da nossa promessa?

Ela riu olhando para baixo.

- Não acredito que lembra disso, faz tanto tempo.

- Eu me lembro de tudo sobre nós Lily – respondeu enérgico.

- Eu também – ela sorriu largo sentindo lágrimas caírem de seu rosto – Vê, essa é a coisa toda vez que tento esquecer meus sentimentos por você, eles continuam voltando e agora eles estão de volta mais do que antes. E eu não quero mais mandá-los embora por medo – falava rápido de mais – Não quero fugir de nós porque não quero nunca mais te perder. Não me importo se você não socorreu o Sam, eu te entendo, não me importo com o que nossa família vai pensar. Só quero ficar com você, perto de você, onde quer que você esteja.

- Lily – ele sussurrou, aproximando-se mais dela.

Mas Lily voltou a falar rapidamente:

- Lamento que demorou muito para eu perceber e sinto muito por esse tempo que perdemos – ele estava perto demais dela agora, podia sentir a respiração dela – Eu sei que a culpa é minha, eu espero que você possa me perdoar.

- Lily – sussurrou novamente relando no rosto dela.

Mas a garota insistia em falar tudo aquilo que pretendia:

- Porque eu te amo, Hugo – engoliu em seco e repetiu: – Eu te amo.

Hugo não aguentou mais, ele selou seus lábios nos dela, e a beijou como sempre quis. Sem medo, sem angústia. Enquanto beijava-a podia sentir as batidas do coração dela acelerado junto com o seu, num sincronismo surreal, sabia que sempre seria ela a lhe causar as sensações mais improváveis. O fruto proibido, a prima que ele jamais devia ter se apaixonado. Lily por outro lado se perdia nos lábios dele feliz que tinha conseguido realizar o que seu coração pedia, sem Sam para lhe causar remorso, sem se importar com sua família que possivelmente saberia de tudo no dia seguinte. Tinha a maior certeza de sua vida. Sabia que com Hugo ela havia começado a ser uma pessoa diferente, uma pessoa melhor, alguém que ela sempre foi na infância, alguém que queria ser para sempre á partir de agora. Ambos, porém, fingiam não ouvir os gritos de todos que assistiam.

- Eu acredito em namoro a distância Scorpius – Rose sussurrou ao lado do ex-namorado e melhor amigo para sempre.

Ele a encarou com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo – ela sussurrou encarando seu irmão e sua prima, escorregou sua mão de encontro a dele e entrelaçou seus dedos – Obrigada.

E quando Hugo precisou de ar, ele separou os lábios do dela e ficou contente com a coloração vermelha que havia provocado.

Lily mordia os lábios em sinal de nervosismo e vergonha, era deixa de ele falar agora:

- Já é minha vez de falar? – ele perguntou retoricamente. Mantinha suas mãos grudadas no pescoço dela acariciando-a.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Porque eu também te amo – disse firmemente – Eu sabia, eu sei agora e eu sempre vou saber. Você é isso Lily. Única.

- Eu sou? – perguntou como uma criança pedindo uma confirmação.

Sorrindo mais largo ele respondeu:

- Você sempre foi.

- EI SE BEIJEM DE NOVO, É UM MOMETO CLICHÊ – um grito da multidão os fez rir.

- Como você conseguiu um foguete? – Hugo perguntou curioso, segurando a mão dela, encarando o enorme objeto a sua frente.

- Nem queira saber – ela disse rindo.

- A lua está linda hoje não é? – ele perguntou olhando para o satélite no céu – Consegue ver o dragão daqui?

Lily sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que dizer a seguir:

- Não estou vendo nada Hugo.

- É difícil achar da primeira vez Lily – encenou, lembrando-se perfeitamente do passado.

- Ei! Promete me levar até a Lua um dia e me mostrar esse Dragão?

- Só se ir comigo e apenas comigo.

- E com quem mais preferiria ir? – perguntou encarando-o de volta.

Hugo voltou a se aproximar dela e a beijou com a certeza que não precisava mudar de planeta, nem morar num satélite, nem sonhar com uma lua como sempre fez, o motivo de amar a lua era ela, sabia que não era o lugar que o faria feliz para todo sempre, mas sim ela. E agora tudo estava bem. Tudo estava perfeito.

No fim ele tinha certeza que tudo havia terminado do modo que havia começado.

Ele, ela e a lua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB**: AH! Amei... Quem gostou também grita aí. Mas só não tiver ninguém perto para não pensarem que vocês são loucos. Bom, acho que é melhor mandar um review né? Menos embaraçoso._

_O quê que é isso Winnie? Perfeição, com certeza. Eu fui contra a Lily essa fic toda, mas tenho que admitir que ela mudou mesmo e se superou, com certeza. Esse foguete deve ter sido a melhor declaração da década._

_Mas eu queria saber o que ela teve que dar para o Lysander em troca, que mistério em volta desse menino gente._

_Eu. Simplesmente. Estou. Apaixonada. Pelo. Shipper. Lorcan e Sarah. Ficou o melhor, com certeza. Morri de rir com a parte que o Hugo descobre os dois e o ruivo usa "clichê" contra o amigo. Ah, claro que eu concordo com a Sarah, o Lorcan realmente precisa desenvolver um senso._

_E outra, que finzinho mais sem graça foi esse da Rose e do Scorpius. Desculpa Winnie, a história deles foi linda durante a fic inteira e termina assim. Mas eu tenho que dizer que discordo com o trem do namoro á distância porque Oxford não é como Hogwarts, é como qualquer faculdade na Inglaterra. Os alunos podem sair todos os dias se quiserem e receber visitas, com horário, é claro, mas podem. Os alunos também podem passar os fins de semana fora e com certeza tem férias. É uma escola trouxa, e será que a Rose e Scorpius já ouviram falar em aparatação? Porque ele pode ir vê-la todos os dias, se quiser, e vice-versa. Qual é a vantagem de ser bruxo se você não pode viajar mais rápido que os trouxas? Não é?_

_É isso. Nossa. Acabou. The End. É o fim. Mas acho que as despedidas devem ficar com a Winnie. Foi maravilhoso betar essa fic, mas acho que a minha carreira como beta termina por aqui._

_Eu vou realmente sentir saudades disso, das besteiras da Lily, dos clichês do Lorcan, dos desenhos mais lindos do Hugo, as aparições do Al, as neuras da Rose, e o charme do Scorp. Mesmo._

_Beijos. Andie._

_**N/A:** Nem sei como começar a agradecer todos vocês que leram essa fic, que ficou maior que o previsto, que eu não esperava receber público..._

_Vamos aos comentários do capítulo... Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado da Lily no final, e que tenham gostado da declaração dela, um tanto exagerada não? Final não ficou muito do jeito que eu queria, mas enfim... Final mamão com açúcar esse ahahahha_

_AH e Sarah e Lorcan espero que tenham curtido esse casalzinho que não estava previsto e se formou por conta de vocês leitores..._

_Usem a imaginação e pensem em que o Lysander pediu a Lily ahahahahahahah (eu não faço ideia gente)_

_E por favor, não me matem por conta de Rose e Scorpius, o final deles ia ser sempre assim, pensando pelo lado que essa minha fic não foi um dos meus clichês (selo Lorcan de qualidade) em que Rose e Scorpius desenvolveram o namoro ao longo da fic o final não ia ser felizes para sempre, é porque eles não existem e Andie eu ri do seu comentário e você viu que me ameaçar jogar da ponte não surtiu resultados e eu NÃO, NÃO VOU escrever um epilogo..._

_E avisar que vou responder a reviews de vocês, essa semana, ou pretendo, mesmo sem tempo algum..._

_E me desculpar, com meus leitores de "Mensagens" que leem essa fic também que eu to tentando e só tentando escrever o ultimo cap da fic, mas ele é difícil e eu estou COMPLETAMENTE sem tempo, serio, estou sem tempo algum, no mais, pretendo terminar Mensagens no feriado do Carnaval, isso é uma meta que coloquei a mim mesma..._

_Só pra agradecer cada um que apareceu por aqui e cada palavrinha linda e me desculpar pelo final de R/S (é a vida gente) não me matem, mas ficou um enigma, vejam, ela disse que acredita em namoro a distancia... Pensem..._

_Já agradeci vocês por lerem?_

_Obrigada e muito obrigada_

_beijosss_


End file.
